Break Free
by mbunny
Summary: When Tiffany finds herself locked up in Arkham Asylum, she comes face to face with a murderer. A murderer like herself. Can she avoid going completely insane? More importantly, can she avoid falling in love with Gotham's most dangerous man? JOKER/OC
1. Impressed

**Hi everyone! I've had the idea for this story for awhile now. It drove me crazy enough to sit down and write it. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so I apologize in advance if it's complete crap, if it's been written before, or both.**

**You may not understand a few things at first, but it'll all come together, I promise. **

Chapter 1

Impressed

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in silence. Something very odd to me, since I live in busy downtown Gotham, always stirring with noise. I immediately knew something wasn't right. Then I remembered it all - Why I even came to Gotham a little over a month ago. I came for revenge. I shot up and scoped my surroundings. I was in a small room that looked like a hospital room, only a little different. I noticed a clock on the wall. It was 7:20 a.m.

The door was heavy duty with a small cutout at the top with bars. The window had bars, too. _Oh shit, '_I panicked. Going over to the door, only to find out it was locked, I began beating on it and screaming.

"Where the fuck am I? Open the door!"

I was then face to face (between the bars) with a young husky man in a guard uniform. "Miss, please don't yell. Some of the other inmates are still asleep." He had a sort of southern accent and there was shyness in his voice, like he was sorry to have to fuss me. He must be new.

_Wait…other inmates?_

"I-inmates?" I asked, confused as hell. "Am I in jail?"

"No, Miss Blake, you're in Arkham Asylum. You settle down now, and I'll be right back." Why was I in a loony bin? I looked down and realized the husky guard was right . I was dressed in a white jumpsuit with 'Arkham' written on the upper left pocket. Yep, typical nut house attire.

I had to sit down. On a little table beside the bed, were a pack of Marlboro menthol cigarettes, but no lighter. _Shit! _I had never wanted one so bad in my life. I looked out of my little window into the hall, watching the guard leave. Across from the room I was being held in were other rooms. One room in particular had a face peering out of it's window staring, straight at me with a sinister grin stretched across his face. I looked closer.

It was a guy, and he must have been nuts to be smiling like that in a place like this. There was something very strange about this man, but also something absorbing. With that thought going through my head, I noticed his face was scarred in an unusual way. There were two unsymmetrical cuts at the corners of his mouth, curving upward and a smaller one on his lower lip and chin, slanting a little. His hair, a washed-out green color, looked greasy and hung over his face. Other than that, I couldn't help but notice he was an attractive guy.

His eyes bore into mine.

Seeing the expression on my face, he began laughing like a maniac, which scared the hell out of me. "You know," he said catching his breath after his laughing fit. " They told me what you did, and I have to say, I am…_impressed."_ He flicked his tongue out, tracing one of his scars a little.

"Who would've thought a pretty little thing like you could have it in you?"

"Well, looks can be deceiving." I said

" Yeah, but what happened? I mean, you're obviously not that good if you ended up in here so soon." he said, with a smug smile.

I glared at him and opened my mouth to tell him to shut the fuck up, then it came to me that I was caught, but I didn't plan on being caught. I was suppose to run and never look back. _What the hell did happen?_I wondered.

"Well you're here, too." I told him after I came back to reality.

He just stood there smiling at me, not saying anything. I heard footsteps coming our way. It was the guard and a brunette woman that looked to be in her fifties. "Miss Blake? My name is Dr. Patricia Kilmer. I assure you, you're safe here. We're going to get you some help, okay?" she asked, as if I had a choice in the matter. "You and I have a meeting in about 30 minutes, but if you're ready we can go now." She sounded sweet, like a kindergarten teacher and there was a hint of sympathy in her voice. Something I was not used to.

"What am I doing in here? What happened?" I demanded.

"We can discuss that now if you like," said Dr. Kilmer, much calmer than I.

I looked at myself in the mirror nearby, and cringed. I had a black eye, several bruises and a cut near my hairline that was stitched shut. Why wasn't I in any pain?

"Um, can I have a few minutes, please?" I asked Dr. Kilmer.

"Sure, just let Daniel _-she points to the guard- _know when you're ready and he'll take you down to my office." After I nodded, she vanished down the hall, the sound of her clicking heels fading away.

"Trying to brainwash you already." I heard the scarred man say, his face not visible.

I walked into the small bathroom in my room and splashed some cold water on my face. _Is this a dream? _I thought to myself. I noticed a toothbrush and toothpaste sitting on the small counter and I was grateful, because I felt disgusting. I took a quick shower, carefully not getting my hair wet, because I didn't see a blow dryer, nor did I have time to worry about my hair.

I got dressed, after finding a clean pair of underwear and walked over to the door.

"I'm ready," I called to Daniel who was only standing a few feet away. He strolled right over and fished a pair of keys out of his pocket. "Can you back up, please…away from the door?" he asked in his shy voice. I took a few steps back and he cautiously entered the room and cuffed my wrists in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but it's mandatory," he said sympathetically when I looked up at him.

As we proceeded out the door, the strange man with the scars was back at his window. He did a wolf whistle and winked at me as we passed by. That same crazy smile plastered on his face again. He wiggled his fingers around his head, like he was washing his hair…or his brain. I couldn't help but giggle.

**Well that was it, the first chapter, which didn't take that long to write so I hope its okay. Send the reviews and let me know what you think!**


	2. Insane

**Here's Chapter 2. Thank you guys for the 2 reviews! I didn't expect any, because these first few chapters are boring, but I had to set the stage for the characters, and explain Tiffany's situation. It will get better with each chapter, I have plenty of ideas. I'd like to thank my friend Shawn for a few he gave me! Also, if you haven't figured out, the 'scarred man' is the Joker, (obviously) and it's Heath's Joker. There will be more of him in the coming chapters. Thanks again guys! Please review!**

Chapter 2

Insane

"Ah, don't worry 'bout him, he's a real looney toon." said Daniel. "Calls himself the Joker."

I remained quiet as he ushered me into Dr. Kilmer's office.

"Have a seat, Miss Blake," she told me, motioning to the chair in front of her desk. I sat down, reluctantly, not really wanting to talk to her or anyone else about anything. Dr. Kilmer waved Daniel off, and he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Um, no, no thank you. How'd I get all this?" I asked, pointing to my face.

"Well," she said. "You were found unconscious when the police got there. Neighbors heard screaming, so they called 911. They thought you were a victim at first, but the girl told them what happened." She clasped her hands together.

"The girl? What girl?" I asked, confused as hell.

"Their daughter. She's 16. She said she saw the whole thing. She watched you kill her parents. Told the police that she knocked you out." Dr. Kilmer began scribbling away in a notebook on her desk.

I sat there for a bit, then my brain had finally registered what happened. When I moved out at 18, My foster parents must have adopted another girl. I had no clue she would be there, nor did I even think to check into it. That's where I fucked up. If I would've known that little bitch was going to be there, I wouldn't be sitting in this place with my head all bruised and sewn up.

I'd be in another city, finally in control of my life, living it the way I wanted to, without the terrible nightmares of my foster dad touching me, or the feeling of wanting to kick myself every day for never telling anyone.

But, someone did know. His wife, my foster mother knew what he did to me. No one every talked about it. She would just play dumb, and act as if nothing was happening. This went on for years. He probably threatened to kill her, too, if she told anyone, but to me that's no excuse. No one should every sit around and allow that to happen to a child, much less _your _child.

"He was molesting her," I said out of the blue. Dr. K looked from her notebook to me.

"Their daughter?" she asked curiously. "How do you know that?"

I glared at her, daring her to ask me anything else. She immediately understood and closed her notebook. She said nothing more, but the look on her face was sheer disgust.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked, changing the subject, but really wanting to know. " As long as it takes," Dr. Kilmer said. "As long as it takes for what?"

"As long as it takes to help you get better." I knew she wasn't going to let me leave, but my only other option was jail. To, me this seemed like a step better.

"Can I go back to my room now?" I asked, standing up, waiting for her approval. She nodded, that look still on her face and got up to open the door.

She led me back to my cell, pausing before closing the door to leave. I sat down on my bed and she came over to squat in front of me. I eyed her.

"I want to help you," she said.

"I'm not crazy," I said interrupting her. "I know you're not crazy," she said. "I want to help you figure out why you, a normal person, felt the impulse to kill. I can't do that if you wont talk to me."

"Why I felt the impulse to kill?!" I blurted.

Dr. Kilmer stood up, and so do I, going right up to her. I looked her right in the eyes, but she couldn't seem to keep eye contact with me. Was she scared? Did she pity me? Or both?

"Do you have kids, Dr. Kilmer?" I asked, my voice a little calmer than before.

"Three, actually," she said, before realizing where I was going.

"If some creep touches one of your kids, would you hesitate to find them and kill them?" I asked her through grinded teeth. She had no clue what to say. She just stood there, her mouth hung open and that same pitiful disgusted look.

"For eight long years, I had to suffer for what he did to me. He wasn't sorry, and you know what? The feeling is mutual."

Dr. Kilmer had tears running down her cheeks now.

"I did what the hell I had to do. To keep my sanity, I had to do something completely insane."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can help you deal with this. All the memories, everything," she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You can help by getting me a lighter." I held up the pack of cigarettes.

"Alright," she said. "Just ask Daniel when you need to use it. He has one." She tried to smile, then she turned around and walked out of the door, closing it.

Daniel came up to the window, not even looking at me and held up a Bic lighter. The man with the scars was at his window again, looking at me. He waved, wiggling his fingers and smiled. This time, a more human smile. Something made me smile back.

I handed the lighter back to Daniel through the bars, after lighting my cigarette. "Thanks, sweety," I purred to him as he pocketed the Bic. "And you can call me Tiffany." His head shot up and flushed with red. "Y-yeah sure, no p-problem," he stuttered, then walked off, down the hallway.

The scarred man across from me began cackling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, taking a drag off of my cigarette.

"_What's so funny?!" _he mocked, laughing. "You nearly made the poor guy come in his pants!" He continued to laugh.

I started to chuckle, then I found myself laughing with him.

After our laughing fit, I got a good look at his face. I felt a bit curious as to how he got those horrible scars.

"So, what happened?" I asked, moving my finger around my face.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but it looks like you got your ass kicked," he said, making a mock wincing face. I rolled my eyes. "Not me, you!" He laughed again. He laughs at damn near everything, I noticed. "That, my dear, is a story that is way too long to get into right now." He flicked his tongue out again, tracing one of his scars. He does it so much, I think its subconscious. "Not like we don't have time," I said.

His mouth curved upward into that smile of his. "Maybe, once I'm out of here, I might enlighten you. That should be very soon."


	3. Easy

**Here's chapter 3. This is where it starts to get a little exciting. I'm not very good at writing action scenes so please forgive me if it sucks. I tried to make it longer than the first 2 chapters. It took me 2 days to complete this. Hope you enjoy!**

**So I don't get sued: I do not own any of the Batman characters. Only the ones I made up. I do not make any money from writing this. Besides, I'm not that good of a writer!**

Chapter 3

Easy

_____________________________________________________________________________________

By now, it was 8:30 a.m. My stomach was making noises and I wondered when I was going to eat. I sat there for a few minutes until an orderly came to my door, unlocking it and handing me a tray. She was a middle aged woman with light makeup, her hair in a neat bun and bangs that made her look angelic. "Breakfast," she said with a smile. I looked down at my food. Grits, scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, milk, orange juice, and a little white cup with a pill in it. "Um, thanks, but I don't need any medication," I said, handing her the little cup. "Sorry, I was told to make sure that you took it." I wasn't in the mood to argue. I sighed and swallowed the pill, chasing it with orange juice. She left, giving me a quick smile before closing the door.

Before I even got to touch my food, I heard a loud 'SLAM!' I jumped up, and went over to the door, looking from the little window.

The guy they called 'The Joker' was screaming and giving the orderly hell. "You have to take it! I'm not leaving until you do!" I heard the orderly say to him. It was the lady with the bun that had made me take a pill. The door to his room was slightly open, allowing me to see a little of what was going on. He was in a straight jacket struggling to be free of it. Every time she would try to put the little cup near his mouth, he'd jerk his head away, all the while laughing his head off. I wondered just what it was that they were trying to give him.

He noticed me looking at him and stopped struggling. He opened his mouth, letting the orderly put the little cup with the pills to his mouth and gulped. He re-opened his mouth, showing her that he had swallowed them, making sure to stick out his tongue. She spun on her heel, clearly annoyed by his rebellious behavior and slammed his door shut. The joker came to his window, looking dead at me and stuck out his tongue, revealing two little green oval pills. He gave me a toothy smile and disappeared.

He returned to the window about a minute later, and I stood straight up from my now leaning position. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There he was with a smug smile, holding up his hands to show me that he had escaped his straight jacket in less than a minute.

"How did you do that?" I exclaimed.

"Practice-uh," he stated, as if it were common knowledge.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah, I get out every time they put me in one of these. It's become futile."

"So, why are you in here?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second, then began to laugh like I had just told him the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Are-are you kidding me?!" He asked, trying to catch his breath. I shook my head, causing him to laugh even more. "You either just moved here, or you don't watch the news." "Both," I said. "Seriously, what's your deal? Why do they call you 'The Joker'? I asked, wanting an answer instead of a mockery.

"Well," he said. "A lot of people don't like me because-ah, I live my life to the fullest. There's only one way to do that-with no rules." His voice became more dramatic, like he was a dictator giving a speech. "Why follow the rules, when most of Gotham's most 'genuine' and 'respected' people don't? It's all a big joke! You try and try, but in the end, the joke's always on you." He looked at me with cold eyes. I nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean," I said, breaking the silence. "You really can't trust anyone."

He licked his lips, with a blank stare that looked like he was in thought. "I am the only person you can trust. Them -he points down the hall- they'll only lie to you to get what they want. And what they want, is to get inside your head-ah, and control it. You can't let 'em do that. You're smarter than them. They might not think you're crazy, but you and I both know that you are. And. It's. _Magnificent._" he said, with pronouncing each word. "You're not one of them. I can tell."

I looked at him, puzzled. I had no clue what he was talking about, or if he even had a clue what he was talking about.

I turned around and went to the mirror on my wall. I looked into the eyes of my reflection. I had murdered two people, and all I felt was…_satisfaction._ I was looking into the eyes of a cold blooded killer and it sent chills down my body. It was like feeling as if you were about to die. A smile crept upon my face and I didn't recognize that person in the mirror. It was a whole new feeling, something I had never felt before in my lifem and I loved it. I craved it. I had to have more.

I went back to my window and looked him in the eyes. Those cold dark pits were so full of hate, yet so intriguing. "So, you mentioned that you would be out of here soon. Are you escaping?" I asked. He smiled and pit a finger over his mouth. I smiled back and got closer to the bars, my fingers curling around two of them. "Get me out of this shithole and I'll do anything." This was it, this was my chance to be free and I could finally get on with my life. I couldn't fuck it up.

His smile turned into a leer. "Is that so?" he teased, peering out his window to see into mine.

"You know what I mean!" I shot at him. I seriously doubted that he could escape. I figured that everyone locked up in an insane asylum talked of escaping.

"Don't they ever take us out of here?" I asked, trying to see down the hall.

"Only for _'therapy' _and for rec hour." he stated, mocking the word therapy.

"Well, for rec hour, whenever that is, behave yourself. We need to talk."

"Mmm," he growled, stretching his neck to look at me. "How much do you weigh?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

"What?"

"How much do you weigh?" He repeated.

"Um, about 110, I guess. Why?" I shrugged.

"Perfect-ah," he purred, the leer returning to his face.

I went back to my bed and layed there, nodding off for a short while. It was almost 1:30 when I woke up. The orderly that served me lunch came and unlocked my door, telling me that I was able to go to the recreation room for an hour. She didn't handcuff me, which was a relief. As I exited my room, I looked across at my scarred neighbor's window, but he was nowhere to be found. I hoped that he hadn't done anything to lose his rec room privileges or had gotten himself thrown into solitary confinement.

As the orderly walked me further down the hall, I caught a glimpse of her nametag.

"Veronica," I said softly. She smiled at me. "Yeah, that's me. Oh, and I wanted to tell you," Her voice changed to a whisper. "If you ever need cigarettes _- she pointed to the pack I had in my shirt pocket-_ just let me know." She winked at me and opened the door to the Recreation Room.

"Thanks," I said as she closed the door behind me. Another lady came up to me with a clipboard. She grabbed my wrist to see the name that was on my bracelet.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, pulling my hand back. She apologized, giving me a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Tiffany Blake," I said flatly and walked away from her, over to a window, which of course had bars over it. I sat down and put a cigarette in my mouth, in search of a lighter. I noticed a guard by another door, leading to an office where a nurse sat. I walked over to him. "Got a light?" I asked, in my sweetest voice. "Yes, ma'am," he said in a very professional tone, as he held up a lighter from his pocket, lighting the cigarette in my mouth. "Thanks," I said, winking at him. He wasn't as pliable as Daniel was.

I returned to the window and sat down, and inhaling the first drag, I felt eyes on me.

I turned around to look behind me and there he was -The Joker- sitting on the opposite side of the room, his hands cuffed in front of him tranquilly watching my every move. He beckoned me over to him.

I strolled over towards him, sitting in the chair beside the couch that he was sitting on.

"Well-ah, hello," he purred, looking me up and down, a grin on his face.

"You are always smiling." I giggled.

"_Always-ah,_" he growled, smiling even more.

"So," I asked, getting right to business. "When are you planning on doing this?" I figured he would know what I was referring to.

"Well," he said, leaning closer to me. "Actually, tonight."

"Tonight?" I whispered. "How fucking long have you been in here? I mean, how can you be so sure you can get out?" I asked, uncertainty in my voice.

"Six long months, and I've escaped plenty of times, so don't start doubting my abilities until you see what I can do, doll face. I'm a true escape artist, and an agent of chaos-ah," he growled proudly. "You'll be in absolute and utter _awe."_

I sat there, not wanting to offend him anymore.

"So, how'd it feel?" he asked, out of the blue.

"How did what feel?"

"To _kill," _he said, emphasizing the word kill.

"Rejuvenating," I said, taking a drag from my cigarette. He smiled an evil smile, letting me know that he was used to taking pleasure in massacring.

The annoying lady with the clipboard came up to us. I hadn't realized that while my new friend and I were becoming 'acquainted,' every pair of eyes in the room were 'on us, from a distance, that is. No one came near The Joker, not even to watch TV. "Is he bothering you, Miss Blake?" she said, casting a very unfriendly look at The Joker.

"No, he's not. We're just talking." I said truthfully.

"Ya know, Mrs. Reeves," The Joker said slowly, "I _am _a man. I like to be in the company of a beautiful woman _-he nodded towards me- _and you know they can't resist me!" he said chuckling. "Now if you don't mind, ah, shoo!"

She gave him another hateful look, mumbled something under her breath as she walked away. He had just insulted and humiliated her and all she did was walk away. That did something to my hormones that I can't even describe. He had a way of showing his dominance. The Joker rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers nervously on his lap. I leaned to him, my mouth by his ear. "When we get out of here, she's the first person I want to waste." I said, in a merciless tone. He turned his head to look at me, smiling and laughing to himself.

"When the plan-ah, is ah, initiated, you'll know." he said to me. "Just be ready. I'm not a patient man." I nodded and he turned his head to the TV above us. I looked up, to see what had gotten his attention. A female news anchor was holding a microphone, standing in what looked to be the slums of Gotham. She kept pointing to the yellow security tape behind her. The volume was too low to make out what she was saying, so I got up and pressed the volume button up.

…_this is the location where police earlier found the bodies of 22-year-old Jamal Thomas, and 26-year-old David Harrington. Police have reason to believe that Mob lord Adolfo Moretti is behind the murders. Police also believe that the two men may have worked for Moretti._

"Soo," The Joker interrupted, "Moretti wants to ah, play it that-a-way." He clicked his tongue and stared off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He thinks that killing two of my men while I'm locked up is going to piss me off-ah. It's his idea of 'fun'. Boy, will he be in for a surprise later!" He exclaimed, clapping like a giddy school girl. " I just love ruining a good time!" he squealed, going into a fit of laughter.

At 2:30 we were escorted individually back to our cells. I couldn't wait for that night to come. I wanted out of this place. I wasn't crazy and I certainly didn't belong here. I pondered that thought while laying in my bed. What defines 'crazy'? Don't we all have an impulse for revenge when we are wronged? If someone had suffered some sort of trauma, wouldn't it make you do something drastic just to get relief from the whole situation and go on with your life? I just didn't know.

_5:30 p.m._

I sat there, just thinking for so long, 3 hours had passed in what seemed liked 20 minutes. I had been 'thinking out loud' most of that time and I wondered if anyone had overheard me.

I heard a 'clink' noise, and immediately recognized it as the lock on my door, and sat up. It was Veronica, handing me my dinner, a little cup with a pill in it on the tray as well. "It's another anti-depressant," she said in a soft voice. I took the cup and put it to my mouth, tilting my head back, letting the pill fall into my mouth. I was careful not to swallow it. "Good girl," she said with a smile and left. I quickly spat the horrible tasting thing out and went to the bathroom to flush it down the toilet.

After I was done eating, I remembered what would be happening tonight. It gave me an adrenaline rush like no other. I went to the bathroom, unable to sit still and brushed out my long, dark hair until my knotted waves were smoothly flowing down my shoulders. I went through some of my drawers, noticing that they had put a few of my things up. My purse, makeup and a few other personal items lay in the drawers. I went back to the bathroom, easing my anxiety, by beautifying myself. My face looked bland without makeup, anyway and I was used to wearing at least a little. When I was done, my eyelids were smoky black, with heavy eye shadow. My lips were fire truck red, and my cheeks heavy with reddish-goldish blush. It contrasted well with my blue eyes.

It was then that I remembered what I had told The Joker. _'Get me out of this shithole, and I'll do anything."_ I remembered the leer he gave me after I had said it. The words rang in my head over and over. _'Am I really going to trust a psychotic person?'_ I thought to myself. I almost re-considered dolling myself up, but I needed out of here, by any means necessary.

I packed everything (which wasn't much) that I needed into a backpack I had, then I waited. I felt silly. What was I waiting on exactly? Gunshots? An explosion? I sat there wondering, when all of a sudden, the fire alarm went off. I ran to the door, backpack in hand, and the sound of the alarm piercing my skull. I looked around frantically, and saw only Daniel talking on his walkie-talkie, asking the other security guards where the fire was. He started walking down the hall, towards Dr. Kilmer's office, until he was nowhere in sight.

My eyes went back to The Joker's cell, and there he was, once again looking at me with those black pits of eyes, smiling like a madman.

I heard two sets of footsteps, running, getting closer to us. Two guys, each with a bizarre clown mask and guns, came running to The Joker's cell. One pulled out a set of keys and freed him. The Joker took the keys and stuck one into the lock on my door.

"Boss, we gotta go!" One of the clowns said. "Shut up." The Joker growled under his breath, as he opened my door and took me by the arm. We ran until we got to the back door, only to be stopped by the orderly that interrupted our conversation earlier in the rec room. "Stop!" she shouted. "You're not going anywhere!" The Joker began laughing at her. She had a couple of bruises on her face, which made me smile. Without hesitation, I snatched the gun from one of the clown's hands, and lit it up on her. The three of them turned to me, in amazement and we proceeded in unlocking the door and running to the nearby SUV awaiting us. The Joker quickly opened the door for me to get in, and I did, with him climbing in right behind me, wasting no time.

"Go!" he shouted to the driver, also in a clown mask. We sped off, and he leaned back, sighed, then turned to me. "Well, ah, that was easy!" he laughed, which made me laugh with him. He got closer to me, to where our legs were touching, inching his face closer to mine. He put both of his hands on my jaws, and his face was about 2 inches from mine. I could see the admiration in his eyes. "That. Was. _Amazing-ah,"_ he purred, then planted his lips onto mine, giving me a lip-bruising kiss.

***Sigh* I'm really content with how this came out. I hope you all feel the same way. Send those reviews and make your pal Mbunny happy! **


	4. Devious

**Wooo! Chapter 4 is done! Wooooo!! I went into the living room screaming that to my husband, but he only looked at me weird. Hopefully you guys will be better sports. Those 9 reviews made me super happy, so I decided to write individual thanks to everyone! Any who, this chapter was especially fun to write. Sorry, no sex yet, smut-lovers. Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Shawn-** My favorite guitar pickin', cigar smoking, grape eating dude. Even though I forced you to read my story, thanks for the review and the ideas!

**Straight Edge Queen-** Thank You! I'm glad you're enjoying what my crazy mind can concoct! :D

**Themistressmalfoy- **Thanks! As long as people are reviewing, there will be much more!

**Scarlet-Black-Rose- **Reviews like yours really inspire me to write more. It's like gasoline in a car. Like crack to a junkie. Like…Okay, I'm done. :)

**Shariena- **Thank you for thinking my story is nice.

**Avoid the Truth- **Thaaanks for the review! Sorry the first 2 chapters were so boring. It will only get better!

**Sapphobrazil- **Thanks for liking my story, and for the review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Devious

I sat there, startled from the kiss, then eventually coming to my senses, I let my tongue caress his. He pulled away, which made a loud 'SMACK!' and grinned at me. I said the only thing that I could think to say in this awkward situation, but I really did want to know the answer. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to my, ah, hideout." The Joker informed me.

I nodded and he leaned towards the front seats, holding out his hand. The clown in the passenger seat handed him a switchblade. My eyes bulged. The Joker sat back with the knife in is hands, looking at it as if it were a long lost friend. He turned his head to me and I backed up a little. He noticed the expression on my face and chuckled to himself, lowering the knife. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he asked, still chuckling. I just looked at him. I had no idea what his intentions were. He scooted close to me, placing his right hand (the hand holding the switchblade) on my knee. Our eyes met, and his hand traveled up. I sat there, completely still, anticipating his next move. His hand, along with the knife, moved up to my cheek.

"You-ah, are way too beautiful to destroy," he growled deeply, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "You may be of great-ah use to me."

"What do you mean 'great use'?" I asked, with maybe a little cockiness in my voice.

"Don't forget-uh, sweetums, you, ah, owe me," he said, smugness on his face.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Don't you worry about that-uh. I'll let you know when I have a job for you," he said, admiring his knife. "You're gonna hang around for a while. Someone could, ah, recognize you," he explained.

We soon pulled into a large driveway, and passed through a security gate, then into a four car garage. Attached to the garage was a mammoth house. It looked like a mansion and must have had a million rooms inside. The grass was unkempt and the white bricks of the home were discolored with age. A little fixing up and it would be marvelous. "Is this you're house?" I asked, amazed. The Joker rolled his eyes. "You ask too many questions," he said, smirking and putting a finger under my chin. The Joker got out, and closed the door after I had gotten out behind him. We walked into the huge house, where we met up with a group of about twenty men. His henchmen. The two clowns that had came to our rescue had taken off their masks.

The Joker talked with a few of the men, while the others eyed me like hungry wolves. I sat myself down on the arm of a nearby chair and pulled out a cigarette. One of the guys swiftly came over to me, lighter in hand. "Thanks," I said to him as he clicked the lighter, bringing the flame to the cigarette. The Joker noticed this and came over to me, pulling me up by the waist. "You see this, boys?" he asked the crowd of men, while putting an arm around me. They all nodded and smiled deviously. "Beau-ti-ful-ah, isn't she?" he asked them again, looking me up and down. They nodded more and mumbled amongst themselves. "Well, too bad for you, she is, ah, MINE!" The Joker said before laughing his head off. His laughter quickly turned into an intimidating stare. "If I catch any of your grubby hands near her, I will cut them both off, then castrate you. And that's if I'm in a good mood." Their eyes just about popped out of their heads at the threat. "Are we, ah, clear?" He asked, smiling again. A repeated 'yes, boss' was all their was to be heard. I knew right then and there that these men wouldn't dare cross him. He was the alpha-male.

"How did your two guys end up killed?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"They were, ah, playing where they shouldn't have." he said, then wrapped his arm around my waist to lead me to a gigantic staircase. We walked upstairs, and went into what must have been the master bedroom. I was surprised to find the room very neat and elaborate. It was bright purple and green themed, but elaborate indeed. "Wow," I said softly, observing the room. The Joker chuckled. "Well, ah, I dunno about you, but this _-he pinches his shirt- _is really not my style." I looked down at myself remembering that I was still wearing that bland jumpsuit. Before I could tell The Joker that I had no other clothes with me, he handed me an odd patterned silk shirt from the closet. "This'll do for now. Go on and take a shower." he said, motioning to the bathroom which was attached to the bedroom. I nodded and went in.

I let the hot water pour down my body. It felt soothing. I was free. I didn't want to get out of the shower.

_8:30 p.m. -While Tiffany is showering-_

The Joker heard the water turn on and took off the jumpsuit he was wearing and put something on that was more to _his taste._ He went back downstairs and found out where his two men were the night they were savagely murdered. His henchmen told him that they had mentioned going to a place called 'Randello Notturno,' a club owned by some 'associates' of Moretti. (Author's note: 'Randello Notturno' is Italian for Club Nocturnal. Just thought I'd add that. No, I'm not Italian!) The Joker had intentions of going there tonight, and have some 'fun.' Fun always means explosions, destruction and death. He ordered his henchmen to get together some pre-assembled bombs and guns, then load them into the van parked in the garage. After his men had been instructed on what to do he went back upstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I got out of the shower, because I was starting to feel pruney. I had washed my hair, because it felt like ages since it had been washed. I walked out of the bathroom after slipping on The Joker's shirt, and he was nowhere to be found. I went over to the couch where I had put my backpack down, and noticed a bunch of papers crowding the top of a desk. They were newspaper articles. I skimmed through them in disbelief. How could one man cause all this destruction?…And who the hell is Batman?

I heard footsteps, and put down the newspaper clippings. The door opened and standing there was a man, with green tinted hair, wearing a purple suit with face paint on. His whole face was white, with black smudged around his eyes, and red paint smeared carelessly on his lips, curving upward into a smile, accentuating the scars on his face. This was the man that every citizen in Gotham feared. It was The Joker. I gasped, and stood there, my eyes fixed into his. He guffawed at my reaction to him. "Is this how you normally dress?" I asked, trying not to offend him. He only nodded. _"That's _why they call you 'The Joker.' He nodded again, smiling a little. "Well, what's your real name, then?" I asked. His smile disappeared and he looked away. I knew that he wasn't going to tell me by his reaction to my question. I walked over to the massive bed and sat down. He followed, and joined my. "Not a single person _-he pauses and looks at me- _on this earth knows my name, but me," he said, dragging out each word. I sat and listened to him. "Show me that you're, ah, trustworthy and I may tell you that and much more." He began caressing my thigh. I didn't know how to show my loyalty, but I remembered that I was in his debt. He broke me out of Arkham, and he really didn't have to.

"Okay," I simply said. "Now-ah," he began. "I've got some, ah, bu-si-ness to attend to at the moment." I looked at my feet. I knew I was about to be left here alone, and that was something I really didn't want. I felt him looking at me (again.) He sighed. "What is it?" he asked in a displeased tone. "Nothing," I said still looking down. He saw right through me. He squatted in front of me. " I can tell-uh when you're lying to me." he said, his dark eyes piercing into mine. "I-I just don't like being alone," I mumbled. It was true, I really didn't want to be left alone here. I didn't like the way some of his henchmen were looking at me, and even though he threatened them, I was still wary.

The Joker could now see the fear in my eyes. "You're right. I can't leave you here alone with these depraved idiots," he said, looking at the door. His hands moved up to my lap, one on each thigh. His eyes never left mine. "You want to, ah, get started on that reliability issue?" he purred, gently parting my legs. Before I could even speak, there was a loud banging on the door. The Joker growled something obscene and got to his feet, pulling his switchblade out of his coat in a flash. He went to the door and swung it open, letting it crash against the wall behind it. The little wiry guy that had been knocking just looked at his boss with petrified eyes. "Welll?" The Joker said impatiently, circling his knived hand. "U-um, boss, the guys told me to let y-you know that, uh, we have to go." The Joker looked at the skinny boy, his face furious. "Well, Bones-uh," The Joker said with a surprisingly calm tone. "They must not be too fond of you if they sent you up-ah here." Bones began trembling and trying to speak. He had a confused look on his face now.

"They didn't tell you that NO ONE is allowed up here, ex-cept-ah, me?" The Joker asked him. "N-no sir. Bear said that we have to get going, and told me to come get y- you." The Joker stood there, leaning against the door frame. He rubbed his head in exasperation. I figured out that Bones was probably new, and the other henchmen were getting a kick out of his gullibility. "I-I'm sorry, boss." Bones started to turn to walk away, but The Joker quickly blocked his exit. I felt bad for Bones. He was the guinea pig to the other henchmen, and they sent him up here to see him die. I quickly went over to them, and got in between The Joker and Bones. I put a hand on The Joker's chest and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Forget about him. Let's finish what we started, hmm?" I purred into his ear, running my hand down his chest. He looked defeated. "For, ah, future reference, you listen to me, and me only." The Joker ordered him. "Y-yes, boss," Bones said, his voice still shaking. "Now get out of here before I have ah, a change at heart," The Joker said, making a shooing motion with his hand. Bones quickly retreated back downstairs. The other henchmen were probably amazed to see him come back. "Well-uh," The Joker sighed. "I'd like to pick up where we left off, but I don't want to miss the show." He grinned. "The show?" I asked slowly. "I guess we ah, have to get you something to wear," he said looking at me in his shirt. "Um, yeah, if you don't mind," I said giggling. "Can we swing by my apartment?" I could see his tongue moving around inside of his mouth. He was thinking. "It'll have to be, ah, quick, and I have to go in," he said. "Unless-ah, you plan on getting caught, and want to go back to Dr. Kill feeding you happy pills and telling you when to piss." He raised an eyebrow. "NO. Hell no," I said abruptly. "Let's-uh get a move on, then," he said, adjusting his jacket.

He went over to a dresser and dug around for a bit. I grabbed my purse out of my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. He pulled a pair of green silk boxers out of the dresser and handed them to me. "Can't have you running around going commando," he said with an expansive smile. I slid them up my legs as he held out his arm to me. We strolled downstairs and went into the living room, where ten of his henchmen were waiting. He walked up to one of them, took off his glove and slapped him across the face with it. Ah, this must be Bear. "Pull a lit-tle stunt like that again and I'll cut out your kidneys and make you eat-ah them." The Joker growled. Bear's eyes popped out of his head and it looked like he was going to shit his pants as The Joker nonchalantly put his glove back on. He grabbed me by the waist and leaded everyone to the garage. "You guys-uh follow me." he said to the seven guys climbing into a van also parked in the garage. He went around to the driver's side of the SUV. "You ride shot-gun!" he squealed to me. The three guys that stayed with us climbed into the back seat.

We advanced to downtown Gotham, heading towards my apartment. The Joker drove amazingly well. When we arrived, he parked at the back entry and turned to look at me. "I'll be in and out. Stay. Right-ah. Here," he commanded. I nodded and he slipped out of the driver's seat and disappeared into the darkness. About a minute after he left, I realized that he didn't have a key. I sat there wondering how he was going to get in for a bit, until he climbed back into the SUV, handing me a little black silk dress, a pair of my favorite heels, and a pair of black lacy panties. I blushed at the thought of him going through my underwear drawer. "How'd you get in?" I asked, taking the items and placing them on my lap. "You're-ah, talking to a master thief, here girly," he said, pulling the vehicle hastily back onto the street. "You have some, ah, nice things," he purred, holding up the panties. I snatched them away from him, blushing again.

We drove a short distance, until we ended up smack dab in the middle of the breeding grounds of Gotham's nightlife. Exquisite cars were being valet parked and important, wealthy-looking people walked the crowded sidewalks in search of somewhere to blow their money.

A group of elitists drunkenly began crossing the street in front of our vehicle. I turned to look at The Joker, who had a sadistic, shit-eating smile stretched across his face. "Don't," I said, unable to hold back a few giggles. He was like a kid in a candy store. Before I could tell him anything else, he punched the gas, and headed straight for the poor drunk snobs, laughing madly the whole time. The back of my head hit the seat and my hands clung to whatever they could find. I cursed myself for not wearing a seatbelt. I was relieved when, at the last minute, he swerved around them. He excitedly blew the horn a few times. When he slowed down, my hands we over my pounding heart, and I was catching my breath. He laughed even louder we he saw me. I glared at him. He was kind of slumped over, with his left arm resting atop the steering wheel. "Oh, come on, _that-ah_ was funny!" he said, wiping a tear from his eye, smudging the black paint a little. I chuckled and shook my head.

He drove around a big brick building with a sign lit up that read 'Randello Notturno,' and parked in the back alley. He turned around and gave the three henchmen a go signal. What they were being sent to do, I didn't know, but I had a feeling that I would soon find out.. They wasted no time and left the vehicle. I noticed they had put on the clown masks. One went around the front of the building, and the other two went up the fire escape, both carrying suitcases.

"Well?" The Joker turned to me and said. I did a sort of mock shrug.

"Aren't-ah you going to change?"

"Oh," I giggled, looking at the clothes on my lap, "Yeah."

The Joker leaned back a little, resting his arm over the top of his seat, and the other perched over the steering wheel. I started to unbutton my shirt and he grabbed my hand. "Slower," he purred. He wanted to watch me undress slowly for his own personal pleasure. Well, who said it couldn't be fun for me, too? I tossed my long hair to one side and gave him a flirty smile. He had a smoldering look in his eyes that I had never seen before. I didn't know if this was good or bad. Judging from the slight erection in his pants, I guessed it was good. I started to unbutton my shirt, slower this time, and his eyes followed my hands. I got to the bottom of the shirt, undid the last button, then slowly shrugged the garment off my back, tossing it to the floorboard and allowing my bare breasts to be in his view. I watched his tongue graze the corner of his mouth. I also noticed a significant change in his breathing pattern. I got great pleasure out of making him practically pant like a dog.

I scooted down a little in my seat, sliding off the boxers and letting them fall onto the floorboard, along with the shirt. I felt his eyes on every visible inch of my body. I knew that he could easily have his way with me if he wanted to, but for some reason, he wasn't. I looked over to him, and discovered that his 'slight' erection had become a massive one. It kind of flattered me. I giggled, biting my fingernail.

The Joker slid over in his seat, and put a hand on my thigh, bringing it towards him, parting my legs so that he had a lovely view of my 'downstairs.' He licked his lips hungrily and panted even more at the sight. He put a gloved hand under my chin and moved his mouth slowly to my ear, blowing in it a little. The feel of his breath on my bare skin gave me goose bumps. "You, ah, have some _really _nice things," he whispered seductively before softly kissing my cheek. He looked down at his watch and his eyes went back to normal (if you can call it that.) "Get dressed. It's almost time," he instructed. 'Time for what? Oh, well. Guess I'll see soon enough.' I thought to myself.

I pulled on my panties and dress, and as I was putting on my second shoe, the three henchmen had returned. "Mission accomplished, boss," one of them said proudly. "The others are done, too," he finished. "Is my fav-o-rite Italian here tonight?" The Joker asked his henchmen. "Slink said he didn't see 'em here," he replied. "Oh, well-ah," The Joker said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll ah, get to see the look on his face when he finds out his wit-tle brother's place went 'boom!' he exclaimed before tossing his head back and laughing maniacally.

We were now speeding away from the building, the van of henchmen following closely. The Joker pulled into a parking lot and stretched. I fished out a pack of cigarettes from my purse and lit one up with the car lighter. I felt an arm snake around my shoulder and turned my head to look at The Joker. He smiled a devilish smile, pointed to the direction of the building and mouthed the word 'watch' to me. A sudden jolt of adrenaline hit me, much like the one I had earlier that day at Arkham. I felt my skin crawling with chills. It was heaven. I sat, looking at the still somewhat visible building that we were parked behind only 2 minutes ago. The blast startled me. Huge flames shortly surrounded the now collapsing building. The Joker began jumping up and down in his seat, clapping and laughing his ass off. I just sat in the passenger seat, captivated at the sight of the building being reduced to a pile of brick and ash.

I turned to look at The Joker, who had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. "Remind me not to ever get on your bad side. You are one devious fucker," I said in a giggly voice. He let out a short, high-pitched laugh. "That, I am, beautiful."

**Oh-Em-Gee! Nekkid-ness! Yay! Explosions! Yaay! (No, I did not smoke crack today.) So, like I just figured out that you can rate stories on this site, so uh, yeah please do that. **


	5. Hardcore

**Hey guys. Sorry Chapter 5 took a while, but it's definitely worth the wait! (Or so I think) I actually enjoy reading my own work, I know it's kind of weird, but oh well. Weird is my middle name. I don't do this normally, but I decided to make Stranglehold by Ted Nugent the theme song for this chapter. It just fits, and listening to it while writing this chapter really helped my creativity. Plus, it's a badass song :D I actually named this story after an awesome song by a band called Decyfer Down. If you listen to it, you'll know why I named the story Break Free. Go download it, now! Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer with my rambling. Enjoy! …And review! …Please!**

Chapter 5

Hardcore

________________________________________________________________________

When about a dozen cop cars sped around the corner, followed by a few ambulances, The Joker decided that it was time to go. He didn't head into the direction in which we came from, and I didn't know where our next destination was. We soon ended up in a bad part of town, and parked behind an abandoned office building, with the van of henchmen following. The Joker turned to the three men in the back, who were now unmasked, and made a motion with his hands like he was cocking a gun. They pulled out their weapons, and climbed out of the SUV. The Joker went to get out, then hesitated to look at me. It looked like a little light bulb lit up on the top of his head. His tongue flicked out of his mouth as he eyed me. "You know what?" he started, "I think that-ah, you should come in," he said, a smile forming on his face. "Okay," I said slowly. "Don't worry, babe. It'll be ah, quick!" he said before going into a fit of laughter. I hopped out of the passenger's seat to join him at the front of the SUV. He put an arm around my waist and walked us towards the back door of the building, his henchmen in front of us. "What are you about to do?" I asked before we reached the door. "You'll see," he said in a sing-song voice. "Just play along." I nodded and we followed all of his henchmen inside.

The Joker strolled in like he owned the place, his arm still clung around my waist. His henchmen were further ahead of us. We continued walking down a hall until I heard a gunshot and jumped. The sound of his henchmen yelling could also be heard. I looked at The Joker and he just smiled. When we got to where the commotion was coming from, his henchmen had their guns pointed at a group of men sitting around a table. A stumpy little Italian guy with a goatee sitting at the end of the table looked scared out of his mind when he saw The Joker. This must be that Moretti guy. The other men at the table stared at me, some with their mouths agape. The Joker walked up to the opposite end of the table, across from Moretti, still clinging on to me, and stared the man down with a sick grin on his face. "Long time no see, old pal," The Joker said. Moretti, now starting to become frantic, began looking around and trembling. "I-I didn't have nothing to do with your men dying, Joker, I swear!" The Joker rolled his eyes. "Ah, shut up," he said to the frightened man. "That's-ah, not why I'm here."

The Joker pulled up a chair, sat down, and patted his leg, indicating for me to sit. I sat down onto his lap, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a lighter on the table in front of me. The Joker looked at me with lust in his eyes. I put my arms around his neck to whisper in his ear. "What are you doing?" I giggled. I felt his hand go over my backside and squeeze gently. "Just sit here and look beautiful," he whispered back. He looked back at Moretti, who was eyeing me with interest. I decided to have a little fun with the poor fuck. "Like what you see?" I purred, blowing out a little smoke. He just sat there, then turned his gaze to The Joker. "Well?" The Joker asked Moretti. "She asked you a question-ah." Moretti looked at me again, afraid to answer. "Y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered. The Joker chuckled at this. "P-lease! You wouldn't know how to satisfy a woman if your life depended on it," The Joker, along with his henchmen laughed at his insult to Moretti, who now hung his head down. "Especially no**t**_my woman,"_ he added, caressing my leg. Moretti, along with his men, were now staring at The Joker in disbelief. "Yes, o-of course not," Moretti said, forcing a slight smile, which turned into a look of disgust as The Joker's hand went up to the back of my head, planting his lips on mine. I suddenly got what he was doing. He was showing me off.

He continued kissing me for a minute, not caring that the group of men, including his own henchmen, were watching. He pulled away, licking my lips and stood up, setting me down in the chair. "You _know _why I'm here," The Joker said, stalking towards Moretti. I looked around the table at Moretti's men. I noticed that one of The Joker's henchmen was looking particularly uneasy. I turned my gaze back to The Joker. He was standing right behind Moretti. "I-I…" Moretti stuttered. _"I-I-I?" _The Joker mocked. "Tell me who it was who tipped you off, and I _might _think about sparing your good-for-nothing life-ah," The Joker said, staring a hole into the back of Moretti's head. "I don't know what you mean, Joker," Moretti said, his voice still rickety. The Joker rolled his eyes. "Let's dumb this down for ya." I got up, tired of sitting and went over to the refrigerator in the small nearby kitchen. I opened it up, but there was only a few beers and bottled water. I closed it and looked to my right to find a handgun lying on the counter. I turned to see if anyone was watching me, but all of the men had their attention on The Joker and Moretti. I picked up the gun, and identified it to be a 380 pistol, and pulled out the clip to see if it was loaded. Sure enough, it was. "Who was it?!" The Joker roared to Moretti, which startled me. "Someone had to have told you that I was gonna clean out your account. You think I'm dumb, don't you? Ahh, I get it. You're afraid that they'll come after you. Well-ah, whoever they are, _they_ should be the least of your worries right now," The Joker told Moretti in a stone cold tone. Something clicked inside my head as I stepped out of the kitchen, watching the same henchman that had looked so nervous before. He was sweating bullets now. His shaking hand still held the gun to one of Moretti's guys. He looked like he was going to vomit.

Casually walking up behind him, pistol in hand, I switched off the safety, cocked it and held it up to his head. Everyone, except The Joker began to panic. "It was this one," I said, turning my gaze to meet The Joker's. He raised an eyebrow at me, wanting a further explanation. "He's been edgy the whole time. I thought he would shit his pants." The henchman did something that I never would've expected from a grown man. He started to cry. Of course, this ultimately blew his cover, and The Joker signaled to one of his free henchman to take his place behind Moretti. "Now, Joe," he said, relatively calm. "Why would you go and ah, do a thing like that? Hm?" The Joker asked, putting his face to Joe's ear, pulling out his switchblade. Joe only stood there whimpering like a hurt dog. The Joker turned to look at me, putting the blade back into his coat, and nodded. Without having to speak a word, I knew what he wanted me to do, and I complied.

A mixture of brain matter, blood, and bits of skull splayed onto the table in front of us, causing some of Moretti's men to vomit. The Joker, as usual, laughed madly.

As Joe's lifeless body slumped to the ground, and onto my feet, I got stupefied looks thrown at me from all of the men, Moretti's and The Joker's. Moretti looked around frantically, as if he were searching for a way out of this. I looked down and carelessly kicked Joe's dead body off of my shoes. "Ugh," I murmured as his limp body rolled over. "Good girl," The Joker purred into my ear, before returning to Moretti. "Now that that's out of the way," he said nonchalantly, sitting on the table next to Moretti. "You can have it all! Just- just please don't kill me!" Moretti bellowed. The Joker made a face, pretending to be in thought. "Nah! Sorry Moretti, it doesn't work like that. Ya see _-he clicks his tongue-_ I don't like that you went, ah, behind my back. That's just rude. And I thought we were friends?" He imitated a sad face, then erupted into laughter. The faint sound of sirens made The Joker's head shoot up, much like a dog would do. He leaned over in Moretti's face. "We're not finished-uh," he growled. "See ya soon old buddy!" Passing by me, he put an arm around my waist and led us to the back door, his henchman following behind us, still pointing their guns at the immobile men. When we got outside, Bear caught up to us. "That was hardcore as a mother fuck," he told me with raised eyebrows. "Uh, thanks," I mumbled. We got to our vehicles with haste and were long gone before any cops were to be seen.

Sitting in the passenger's seat, I clutched the gun in my hand still. I put the safety back on and set it down beside me. I could see The Joker stealing glances at me through my peripheral vision, so I looked over to him. "Ahh, what's wrong? A little blood making you sick?" The Joker teased. "No, that son of a bitch got blood all over my shoes," I said blankly, and before I could even finish The Joker was laughing freakishly. "You are just too much!" He said in between laughs. I couldn't help the smile that inched onto my face. I eyed him and cleared my throat. "Uh, _your_ woman?" I said, giggling. He licked his lips and winked at me, with a slight smile.

We drove for about a minute in silence until The Joker spoke. "Hungry?" I looked over to him. "A little, yeah," I replied. He made a sharp turn and pulled over, motioning to the back seat. He got out, along with the men in the back. "Bear, you drive," The Joker mumbled. "You two go with the others." They nodded and went to the van behind us. The Joker and I climbed into the back seat of the SUV, while Bear was already in the driver's seat. "Where to, boss?" Bear asked in his husky voice, looking into the rearview mirror. The Joker put an arm around the back seat and looked at me. "Cascone's," he instructed. "Cascone's?" I asked surprised. In my month of returning to Gotham, I learned that Cascone's was a very classy restaurant, where all the high-class people went to eat. I, however, had never been there. "Yeah," The Joker said slowly. "Is that okay for Miss Tiffany?" he teased. I punched him in the shoulder lightly which made him raise an eyebrow. "Now, I watched you single-handedly kill two people today, plus two others yesterday. I know you can throw a decent punch," he chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't wanna hurt you," I said, with a smug smile. His chuckling turned into full-fledged laughter. "I doubt that seriously, babe. I have a _very_ high tolerance for pain," he said, flicking his tongue out. My eyes shifted away from his, down to the scars on his face, a wave of sympathy washing over me. I didn't want to ask how he got them again. I figured he'd let me know sooner or later. He noticed me looking at them and moved in closer to me. I lifted my hand and stroked the longer scar on the right side of his face. His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. Reopening his eyes, he gave me the same smoldering look as he did earlier, when he watched me change clothes. I thought that he would rip off my clothes right then and there, but instead he closed what little space was between us and kissed me. This time it was much gentler and definitely more affectionate. He didn't even have to put his hand behind my head, he just sat there, one arm around the seat, and one at his side. He completely threw me for a loop with this whole thing.

We arrived at Cascone's about fifteen minutes later and parked around back. (wow, surprising..) I put the 380 in my purse before getting out. He let his henchmen go ahead of us through the back door. They quickly went in and seized the entire restaurant. It was probably almost closing time, seeing as how there were only a few people dining there.

Cascone's was very elegant-looking and was lit dimly. Foreign music was playing softly in the background. The Joker went to sit down at a table, then shot back up to pull out my chair with a grin on his face. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him. The henchmen had raided the few bystanders in the restaurant, taking their cell phones, but allowing them to continue their meals. The Joker, who was still standing, walked over to the middle of the room. "Now-ah. If you good people would just go about your business, no one will get hurt. Anyone tries anything funny, I'll kill all over you. Got it?" He looked around briefly, "Good," he said, not giving them enough time to answer. He walked back to the table and sat across from me, handing me a menu. I looked through it and couldn't even pronounce half of the shit. I looked through it again. The Joker noticed my state of confusion and chuckled. "I've never even heard of some of this," I giggled. He took the menu from my hand and looked at it. "You'll like this," he said, pointing to something out of my view. He beckoned the waiter over, who was standing next to Bear. Bear nudged the older man forward.

"Y-yes, sir. What can I get for you and the l-lovely lady?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. The Joker rolled his eyes. "She'll have the Chicken Tetrazzini, and bring me the Linguine Pescadoro. And make it quic**k**," The Joker said, as the waiter nodded. "Bring us a bottle of Mondotte, too," he added, kicking his feet up on the table. "Yes, sir. Excellent choice, sir," the waiter said before walking to the kitchen. I was guessing that some of the henchmen were back there, too. "What is Mondotte?" I asked. The Joker chuckled. "There you go with the interrogating again," he said then sighed, "Fine. I'll enlighten you. Mondotte is a six-hundred dollar bottle of wine. You'll like it." "Six-hundred dollars for wine?!" I shrieked. The Joker only shrugged. A couple a few tables away from ours gawked at us. The burly man noticed me looking back at them and immediately turned his gaze to the floor. The woman scooted closer to him and whispered to him before looking back at me with disgust. There was something about the look she gave me that just made me snap. I wasn't having this. I retrieved the pistol from my purse and shot up, strolling over to the couple. Their petrified faces made my adrenaline level skyrocket. The Joker followed me with his eyes, turning his body and leaning on the wall beside our table.

"It's not very nice to gossip," I said, eyeing the woman. "Are you two married?" The woman just looked at me, tears welling in her eyes. The man looked up at me. "Y-yes, this is my w-wife," he managed to get out. "Ahh, well how sweet!" I said sarcastically. "Anniversary?" I asked. "Y-y-yes," the man spoke again. "Well, let's just see how much you two _really _love each other," I said smiling. "Tell me what your dear wifey just whispered to you and I'll let you live." I looked over to his wife. "You tell me what the fuck you told fat-ass here, and I'll let you live." They looked at each other, perplexed. The woman began sobbing. "Either way, someone is gonna tell me." I could hear The Joker sniggering behind me. "Well?" I asked in exasperation. "T-tell her, Margaret," the man said finally. "No!" she sobbed. "Please! Don't d-do this, I didn't say anything ab-bout you, please!" "You're starting to bore the hell out of me, lady. Now tell me, or I kill everyone. You don't want that on your conscience now, do you?" I mused. She wiped her badly running mascara from one eye. She looked pitiful and it sickened me. It's all fun and games to talk behind someone's back, but when you're cornered about it, you're nothing short of pathetic.

"I…" she began. "I told him…" She covered her face with one hand. I yanked it down. "Out with it!" I screamed, which made her jump. "I told him I couldn't believe that anyone could love…_him," _she said, looking over at The Joker, who was cackling wildly now. I couldn't help but laugh, too. "Sounds to me like someone is jealous," I said in a sing-song voice. The woman scoffed. "What? Is fatty here not giving it to ya anymore? Or is he not that well equipped?" Her cheeks flushed with color, as The Joker's laughter intensified. I waved my free hand in a circle, indicating that I wanted an answer. "T-that's none of your damn business!" she snapped. I wasted no time to grab her by the hair and yank her over the table. I pulled her face up to mine, my hand still clutching her hair, and the pistol in the other. "What was that, bitch? I didn't hear you," I roared. The waiter came out of the kitchen with the food and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes bulging when he saw the pistol in my hand. "Finally!" The Joker said. The waiter made his way to the table and put the food and wine onto it, stealing a glance back at me. He placed two wines glasses down and poured the Mondotte into them, asking The Joker if he needed anything else. The Joker only made a shooing motion with his hand and dug into his food. I dropped the woman on the table, making a loud 'thump' and merrily walked back to join The Joker, who was eating like he was starved. He looked at me as I sat across from him. "I knew you wouldn't kill her," he said, still chewing some of his food. "Yeah well, bitch is lucky I'm hungry, and I don't want to ruin my dress." He chuckled. "Besides, I've got bigger fish to fry."

**Wow, I never realized how annoying continuously typing the word 'restaurant' can be. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone that read my story and thought it was awesome.**_** You**_** are awesome.**

**FYI 1- Mondotte is real wine, and it actually costs $608 a bottle. Chyeeeahhh.**

**FYI 2- I had to include the 380 somewhere in here, cause I own one, and it's a good gun.**

**FYI 3- Sorry, Jake. No catfighting in pudding. No crashed snack pack trucks, either. I just don't see it happening. The brain matter bit was for your entertainment, though.**

**-MBunny**


	6. Lucky

**First off, thank you to everyone that reviewed my story. Actually, thank you to anyone who's taken the time to read it and not review. (But I'd prefer if you review also, lazy-ass.) I still can't believe people actually like it. You are what compel me to continue this madness! Second, I did not eat the rodeo burger!! Quit accusing me damnit!**

**On a different note, this chapter has some smut in it. I'm not pointing any fingers, nor do I give a shit, but I know I have some young readers, so for fuck's sake, don't let your mom walk in on you reading this. **

"_The only way to stop the pain is to surrender, to break, to love…"_

_-Thin Kinkle_

Chapter 6

Lucky

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Joker grinned at me mischievously. "Tha**t**, we can take care of tomorrow," he said, finishing his food. I was just about done, myself. I drank the rest of my wine, (which was absolutely delicious, by the way) and peered over my glass to see The Joker studying me. "What?" I asked, putting down the empty glass. He quickly looked sideways then back at me. "I can't look at you?" he chuckled. "You are beau-ti-ful, ya know." My cheeks reddened and he laughed. He stood up, gulping down his wine and slamming the glass on the table. He pulled out a stack of hundreds from his coat and smacked them on the table, then grabbed my arm, pulling me up. With one nod of his hand, his henchmen were behind us, as we fled to the back door.

We got back to the house about 20 minutes later. Before going upstairs, The Joker turned to his henchmen. "For, ah, future reference boys, don't pull a 'Joe' on me, because you'll be begging me to kill you when I get a hold of ya," he said coldly. "Yes, boss," his henchman said simultaneously. The Joker stared them down for a few seconds, then grabbed my waist, leading me upstairs, almost dragging me up them.

The Joker took off his jacket and vest and hung them over the back of the chair in the room. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking off my heels. He walked over to me and sat next to me, our arms touching, and leaned forward, resting his face in his hands. He let out a deep sigh before turning his head to look up at me. He didn't speak a word, nor did he even grin; he just stared. "Do I work for you now?" I asked, remembering that I had previously blown some guy's brains out of his head. His eyes fluttered around and he straightened his back. "Ah, something like that," he mumbled. He eyed me again. "What?" I asked, running a hand through my long hair. "Tha**t**," he growled. Before I could say anything else, he had pinned me down on the bed, holding my wrists on each side of my head, straddling my waist. His face hovered over mine, and his eyes piercing into my own. "What did I do?" I asked, confused. He looked upwards, then flicked his tongue out. "Ya see, Tiff, that's just it; it's everything you do. I can't seem to get you out of my head or my hands off of you," he said, before nuzzling my neck. "Do you know how annoying that is?" he mumbled into my skin, making me shiver involuntarily. "I'm sorry," I apologized. He chuckled and nipped at the base of my neck. I gasped and squirmed under him. "I don't normally like people," he said dragging out each word, then glanced back up at me. "Are you trying to say that you like me?" I asked carefully. He narrowed his eyes and licked his bottom lip. He looked up briefly as if he were thinking about something. "I honestly don't know, but if I do like you, I don't like i**t**." I giggled at his reply.

His hands tightened around my wrists. "Oh, is that funny?" he growled. Still giggling, I shook my head up and down. His grip on my wrists now got painfully tighter. My heartbeat quickened, and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. My breathing started to become rapid. All of a sudden his menacing eyes softened a little, as if he had just realized that he was hurting me. He jerked his arms away and shot up off the bed and headed for the bedroom door, without a look back. He wrenched the door open and let it close with a loud 'SLAM!' As soon as I caught my breath, I stood up and went to the bathroom. I wiped a few tears from my eyes and turned the shower on. I undressed and got it, sighing when the hot water hit me.

I was grateful that The Joker had broken me out of Arkham, but his mood swings were confusing and I didn't know what to do. I had killed a man for him, sucked his cock, and paraded around with him all night, so I figured we were even. All I could think of to ease the situation was to finish showering and be on my way. To where, I hadn't the slightest clue, but I had a better chance of surviving somewhere else. I wouldn't be here to 'annoy' him and he wouldn't be there to confuse, and not to mention scare the living hell out of me.

I must have been in the shower for about 10 minutes, when I heard the bathroom door open. Panic overcame me, and I froze, not even turning my head to see who it was. A few seconds later, The Joker opened the sliding glass door, and got in-completely nude of his clothes and war-paint. He faced away from me and let the water pour over him for a while before turning to face me. A familiar look was in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry," I muttered, before he put a finger over my mouth and shushed me, then removed it to kiss me. Pushing me against the wall of the shower with his body, he put one hand flat against the wall next to me, while the other went up to my jaw. His tongue slid further into my mouth, and I could feel his excitement pressing into my leg.

He pulled away after a minute, catching his breath and looked at me intently. My hands went up to either side of his face, and stroked each scar. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, running one hand through my hair. "I-I'm," he hesitated, then exhaled deeply before dropping to his knees and burying his face between my legs. Taken-aback, I let out a gasp. As soon as my shock subsided, my hands found his hair and entangled themselves. His tongue was busy lapping hungrily at my most sensitive spot, causing my breathing to become rapid. He slid a finger inside of me, while using his tongue expertly to bring me over the edge. I let out a few whimpers, which shortly turned into some gritty dirty talk, begging for more. I could feel the burning intensity building inside me, and before I knew it, I was screaming from the delicious waves of pleasure that had overtaken my entire body. The Joker stood up, seconds later, and grabbed my waist, preventing me from slumping onto the bottom of the shower.

He hauled me out of the shower and half-ass dried me off with a fluffy, white towel, before wrapping another around his waist. He scooped me up and brought me into the bedroom, onto the bed, then pulled the covers over me. He switched off the light, leaving only the light of the small lamp to illuminate the room. After shedding the towel, he climbed into bed, turning on his side to face me, propped up on one elbow. Still coming back to reality from mind-blowing-orgasm land, I looked over to him warily. He reached out and moved a few strands of damp hair out of my face, before I could flinch. "Was, was that an apology?" I asked, smiling a little. He moved closer to me, his hand still on my head, and an unknown emotion displayed on his face. "Mmhmm," he sing-songed, while his hand traveled down the middle of my chest to my stomach.

I watched his eyes follow his hands, before they slowly came up to meet mine. I sat up and pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. "What are you doing.." he purred. "Returning the favor," I said, before sliding down his body and taking him into my mouth. He grunted and looked down at me. I kept my eyes open, looking into his burning down into mine. He panted excitingly, and even closed his eyes and chuckled a bit when I grazed his cock with my teeth. His hands went behind my head, one of them grasping my hair. He finally let go into my awaiting mouth, groaning my name.

I slid back up, and lay next to him. He turned his head to look at me, then sat up to turn off the bedside lamp. He layed back down, pulling me towards him to lay my head on his chest. "No one's ever done that," he mumbled. I looked up at him in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me." He rolled his eyes. "Not tha**t**," he said in exasperation. "They never looked at me while they did it. Fucking whores." My eyes widened. I would have never pictured him paying a woman to sleep with him. Then again, everyone supposedly feared him. He noticed the expression on my face and laughed. "Oh come on Tiffany. Don't go getting all jealous on me. It's not like I did it every night. Besides, they were only whores. _You-"_ He paused and looked at me. "I'm what?" I whispered. He licked his lips and his eyes fluttered around in search of an answer. He put his cheek next to mine and sniffed my hair. "You're a fuckin' enigma. You taste good, you feel good, and I just wanna fuck you ever fucking second I'm with you," he growled into my ear. Abruptly, he pulled away and put his hands behind his head, breathing a bit heavily. It occurred to me that he wasn't remotely accustomed to sharing his feelings with anyone. He almost looked embarrassed. "It's okay, you know," I whispered in his ear. "You can trust me." He looked at me through the corners of his eyes. "Go to sleep, Tiff. We have a bu-sy day tomorrow," he said calmly. I smiled and turned to lay down, facing the opposite direction. Almost dozing off, I felt his body behind mine, and his arm snake around my waist. I felt a sense of security and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, I awoke and looked over to see The Joker sprawled across the bed on his stomach. He looked peaceful, so I didn't wake him. I looked over to the clock on the table to find that it was 7:30 in the morning. I slid out of bed, put on The Joker's shirt and grabbed my purse, bringing it into the bathroom. I found a rubber band and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I wiped off last night's makeup and applied some fresh mascara and eyeliner. I went back into the bedroom and found a few luggage cases on the floor. I bent down and unzipped one of them partially. It was some of my clothes, but how the hell had they gotten here overnight? I immediately assumed it was The Joker's handiwork. I fished out a pair of skinny jeans, a new pair of underwear, and a lacy black shirt. I grabbed my heels and brought them to the sink to clean off the fragments of dried blood. After I had gotten dressed and primped, The Joker was still sound asleep. An idea sparked in my head. I left the bedroom quietly and went downstairs, making my way to the kitchen.

I passed a few henchmen along the way. Bear saw me, and jumped up off his spot on the couch to follow me into the kitchen. Bear is a big guy, not what I would call fat, but lean, and built. He had dark, buzzed-cut hair and strong features. He must be about 30 years old. "Don't worry, I'm not escaping," I giggled and looked back at him. "Just making sure," he said, winking at me and crossing his arms. He leaned back on the kitchen counter, watching me look through the refrigerator. "Want me to go and pick you up something to eat?" he asked. "Nah, I think I'm gonna cook up some breakfast. Thanks, though," I said, smiling. He grinned widely. "Ah, I get it, boss showed ya a good time last night, eh?" he said, waggling his eyebrows. My cheeks reddened and he chuckled. "I heard.." he said looking down at the floor. "You didn't," I said giggling. "Yeah, me and Buck were trying to figure out if he was gutting you or fuckin' ya." I was now going through the cabinets in search of something to prepare "Well," I turned around to face him. "As you can see, my guts are still inside me." He roared with laughter. "Got any jalapenos?" I asked. "Nah, I don't think, sorry," he apologized. "It's cool. I like 'em in my omelet."

I pulled out enough ingredients to make omelets for everyone. I've always been that way. I make enough for everyone to eat.

I finished making 3 omelets and called the three guys from the living room into the kitchen to eat. I had set the table with glasses of orange juice and toast. They were all very grateful to have something home-cooked and began eating immediately, including Bear. "Ya know, I could get used to this," one of the younger guys said to me. "Well, I cant guarantee breakfast every day, but I do like to cook," I said flipping an omelet over in the skillet.

The kitchen door swung open, and in came The Joker, sporting his purple suit, and war-paint. He began smelling around in the air and licked his lips when he saw me standing in his kitchen cooking breakfast for him and his henchmen. He unexpectantly bursted into laughter. The henchmen sitting at the table barely noticed his cackling. I guess they must be used to it by now. He strolled over to me, slightly hunched. I continued to cook, until I could feel his breath on my neck. "What are you doing?" he said, holding back a laugh. "Cooking you breakfast, what does it look like?" I replied, looking over my shoulder. "Oh, it was _that_ good?" I rolled my eyes. "Go sit! I'll bring it to you."

To my surprise, he did as he was told, but gave me a wary look. When the omelet was done, I put it on a plate and brought it over to him, setting it down on the table in front of him. I made his bigger than the rest, remembering his appetite. He eyed his food, then looked up at me. I smacked my lips. "It's not poisoned! Look, they're eating and they're not keeled over." I went back to the stove to get a plate for myself. Without hesitating, he picked up his fork, only to set it back down. He grabbed the whole omelet with one hand and took a greedy bite, chewing with his mouth open. I could hear him talking to his henchmen from across the big kitchen about loading some rope and other various items into the van.

I sat down at the table, across from The Joker, and started to eat. "So," The Joker said, chewing his last bite. "I've managed to find her," he stated, before gulping down his orange juice. I knew exactly who 'her' was, and I wondered when he had time to manage that, then remembered my clothes in the bedroom. He must have been busy while I was asleep. I put my fork down and sat back, staring out the window. "Well, I don't really have anything planned, but I do know one thing. She _will _die at some point in the near future, and it's gonna be slow and painful," I said coldly, receiving some admirable looks from the henchmen. "Don't you have something to do? Hm?" The Joker scolded his henchmen. Three of them quickly got up and went into the living room. Bear got up slowly and walked behind The Joker. "You're a lucky man, boss," he said smiling at me, then left to join the other henchmen.

"Anyway," The Joker said, waving his hand. "Her name is Samantha Folly. I have some of my men watching her as we speak. She's staying with some, ah, relatives of your folks."

"Those people were _not_ my 'folks', I said defensively. "Easy, easy, you know what I mean." He licked his lips. "Anyway, what I was trying to say is, we have to make this fast, 'cause she wont be there long," he explained. "I got ya," I said, finishing up my breakfast. "So why's your name 'Blake'?" The Joker asked. "I changed it back to my birth name when I left there. I hated those people," I said viciously. He looked down at his watch, then back up to me, clicking his tongue. "Did you go get my clothes last night?" I asked. He nodded, sitting back in his chair and kicking his feet up on the table. "I had to. You don't think I'd let one of them _-he points to the living room-_ touch your panties?" he said, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. I giggled. "And why not?" I asked playfully. His eyes, which were now on his switchblade, darted up to mine. I froze in my seat, thinking I had fucked up and said the wrong thing again. I thought for sure he'd get up and backhand me, but instead, he walked over to get behind my chair, and leaned down so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"Because _you_ are _mine_," he purred, then traced my ear with his tongue. He moved down, pushing my hair aside, lapped at my neck, then bit hard enough to make me cry out in pain. He held me down with both hands; one on my waist, and one firmly pressing down on my shoulder. He kept nibbling until I was sure he had left a satisfying mark on my neck, then licked away the blood he had drawn. "Mmm," he groaned into my ear. "Marking your territory?" I asked, laughing over my shoulder. He gave me a toothy smile and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. "Now, I've got some ah, matters to attend to this morning, if you know what I mean," he said, walking towards the door. "Okay," I said, bringing all of the plates over to the sink. "I'll be back tonight. We can't work until then anyway." "I got ya," I said, filling the sink up. I proceeded in washing the dishes, then felt his breath against my skin again. When I looked back, he was peering over my shoulder, chuckling.

"You like to play house, don't ya?" he said. "No, I like to be clean; And what else am I suppose to do all day?" I said defensively. "Hm, good point," The Joker said, then bursted into a mad laughter. "Need any, um, help today?" I asked smiling sweetly. He gave me a blank look. "Sweetie, where I'm going today, well, let's just say it's ah, not the kind of place you'd wanna bring your lady to." "So, I'm your lady, now I suppose?" I turned around and leaned back onto the counter. He got closer to me, and put his now visible switchblade up to my cheek. "You'll be whatever I tell you to be," he growled. He didn't press the blade into my skin, which was a relief, instead, he began caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. The knife was dangerously close to my mouth. "Be careful," I said before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He looked shocked, but quickly recovered with a grin. "Aren't I always?" He wiped the white paint off of my lips with his thumb. "No," I replied blankly. He threw his head back a bit and laughed, walking towards the door, only to stop and turn around.

"I almost forgot," he said, reaching into his coat pocket, and handing me a gun. I looked up at him, taking the gun. "In case one of those idiots decides to put his hands in my cookie jar." I giggled. "What if they all try?" I asked. "Then ah, kill them _all,"_ he said, as if it were common knowledge, then turned around and left. I made sure the safety was on the gun, and then realized that it was the 380 I had found last night. I put it, barrel down, into the back of my jeans. I washed the rest of the dishes that I had used, and went into the living room. I sat on the couch in front of the huge LCD TV. The news was on. My heart practically dropped to my feet when I saw my apartment on the screen, burned down to the ground. "Holy shit," I breathed. Bear, who was sitting in a nearby armchair, looked over to me from the TV. "Sorry, we had to," he said. "It's, uh, it's okay, just didn't expect it," I said laughing a little. Just then, two more henchmen walked in the front door, talking very open and noisily. "Well, I say he _is_ going soft!" one of them argued to the other. Bear and I looked at each other. "Who's going soft?" Bear asked, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. They noticed me sitting there and the two henchmen became silent. The one that had been talking ran a hand through his hair, with a tense look on his face. "Uh, no one," he mumbled, then walked into the kitchen. Bear looked over to me again. "He is definitely _not_ going soft on account of me," I stated gravely. "I don't think anything could make boss soft," Bear replied, looking back at the TV.

"So, who you offin' anyways?" he asked. "The bitch that got me locked up. She's only fuckin' 16," I snorted. "I already killed her parents, but what I really want is to make her beg for her life." Bear's eyes widened, then he grinned. "Damn," was all he said.

I sat back and realized what had just come out of my mouth. I actually wondered if it made me a heartless murderer. I automatically assumed having an intent to kill would make someone a murderer. Somehow, I didn't care. It didn't once phase me that I'd be put away forever if I got caught again. I had The Joker on my side, so nothing could ever go wrong. He was a criminal mastermind, and an 'Agent of Chaos' like he liked to refer to himself. I felt a sense of admiration all of a sudden. He was indeed a genius, and hell, he knew how to make a woman scream. I felt safe with him, even though he was off his rocket at times. Fuck; so was I. "Oh I forgot to tell ya," Bear said, nodding towards the staircase. We got up and walked over to them. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an American Express card. "Boss said to take you to get anything you need. Out of town of course, where no one'll recognize ya," he explained. "Uh, okay," I said smiling. "Well, let's see, considering he burned everything I owned, besides a few of my clothes, that's a lot of shit." "This thing can't be maxed out, so don't worry about it babe," he said, smiling back at me. "Mob money?" I asked. "Mostly, yeah," he shrugged. "Well, whenever you're ready, we can hit the road." "Yeah, just let me grab my purse and I'll be right down." He nodded and I went upstairs to retrieve my purse, to conceal the gun I was wielding.

We drove about two hours out of Gotham and entered a big town with plenty of places to shop. Bear pulled into the parking lot of an enormous mall. He parked the SUV, and we got out, walking towards the door. "Just don't do anything to draw too much attention to yourself," Bear said. I nodded, as he held the front door open for me. I saw a Victoria's Secret, and practically ran in. Bear followed, slightly blushing. I looked around, and grabbed a few things that caught my attention. Bear walked slowly to the back of the store and sat on the couch by the dressing rooms. I passed by him to try on something I knew I just had to have. I stepped slightly out of the dressing room and cleared my throat. Bear looked up at me from his phone and his tongue practically hung out of his mouth when he saw what I was wearing. "Oh _my_ god," he mumbled under his breath. "What do ya think?" I asked playfully, and turned to let him see the entire outfit. "I think boss is a _very_ lucky man," he breathed. I laughed and turned to go back into the dressing room to change. We paid for my things and walked back into the mall.

"Ya know, I thought taking you shopping would be boring," Bear said laughing. "Ah, nothing's boring with me," I said, winking at him. "Just make sure not to let your 'boss' know about that, unless you want him to kill both of us," I said seriously. "Oh, trust me, I wasn't planning on it," he replied, much more gravely.

We went into a few more stores, and I bought things I needed, like shampoo, a new toothbrush, etc. I was almost noon by then. I came upon a small drugstore, and bought a carton of Marlboro Menthols. Bear got himself a pack of Camels. "You smoke chick cigarettes," he teased, as we left the store. "Well gee, Bear, last time I checked I was a chick," I said blatantly. He chuckled. "Yeah, no doubt about that." I stuck my tongue out at him. "So if you didn't wanna do this, why'd you agree to it?" Bear shrugged. "I'm one of the only ones boss can really trust. And, I told him what the other boys been sayin' about ya." I turned to look at him. "And what might that be?" I asked. He smiled a bit and looked down. "You don't wanna know what them perverted fucks been sayin'." I got in front of him and stopped. "Tell, me," I said to him. "Can we grab something to eat first?" he said, pointing to a Mexican restaurant, located in the mall. "Yes, but you're spilling it! I'm gonna bug you until you do," I warned him in a playful malevolent voice. "Alright, alright, no need to threaten me," he laughed.

We sat down and ordered our food. "I'm waiting…" I sing-songed, munching on a tortilla chip. "Well," he began. "A couple of the new guys, Tico and Ace, were talkin' about how they wanted you to uh, sit on their faces." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at my reaction. "Jeez, why does everyone wanna-" I paused and looked up at Bear, who was now laughing his ass off. "Well, which one said it?" I asked with an evil smile. "Ace said it, Tico just agreed," Bear said, still laughing. Our food came, and we ate quickly. It was almost 1:30 by the time we left the mall.

"Anywhere else you wanna go, just let me know," Bear said after I had climbed into the SUV, but my mind was now completely on something else.

"Tiffany?" Bear said, waving a hand in front of my face. I looked over at him. "Find a gun shop." I said. He smiled and shook his head, pulling out of the parking lot. He found a very large fun shop, and I got out, knowing exactly what I wanted. I looked at all the guns hung up on the wall, and in the glass cases. I came upon a section with all knives; Just what I was looking for. I scanned all of them and saw a familiar one.

"Bear?" I called over my shoulder. "Yeah?" he said after walking over to me. "Isn't that the knife that uh, 'boss' has?" I said, pointing to a Dalton Cupid. "Yeah, except that's a newer one. A re-release, looks more like the mini-Cupid, but it's bigger," he explained. "I want that one," I said, not taking my eyes off of it. "Will do," he said chuckling. He proceeded in purchasing the knife, telling the shop keeper exactly the one he wanted, and handed it to me when the transaction was done. My eyes lit up upon the black piece of metal in my hand. I wanted to see the blade again, so I clicked the button, and- nothing. "What the hell?" I said, annoyed. Bear laughed and reached over to switch the safety button down. "Now try," he said. I pressed it again, and out popped the glistening hollow blade. I was in love. I retracted the blade and stuck it in my purse.

We drove back to Gotham, after I had told Bear I was done with my shopping. "Would you mind if we stopped at a grocery store? I feel like cooking something for dinner," I said, looking over to Bear. "Nah, I don't mind, but I have to go in." "Okay, well I'll just write down what I need, then," I said, grabbing a pen out of my purse. I wrote down all the ingredients to make chicken and mashed potatoes for everyone, and handed the list to Bear. He looked at it briefly. "Sounds good," he said smiling. He pulled into a nearby grocery store and quickly went in. I dug into of my various bags in the back seat, and fished out a bottle of nail polish. The color was 'wild plum.' I painted my nails while waiting for Bear to return. After putting on a second coat, I stopped and realized why I was doing this. I blew on my nails, remembering the shower ordeal from last night. Bear opened the hatchback of the SUV and put in some bags of groceries, interrupting my little day-dream. I put the nail polish in my purse. He got in, looked at me blowing on my nails, and made a sniggering sound through his nose. "Matches you new, uh, outfit."

**Whew..sorry if the last part of this chapter was kinda boring. I tried my best, I really did. Expect more Joker and smut in the next chapter. And, as always, please review!**

**FYI- If you'd like to see a visual of what Tiffany bought in VS, it's called a lace flyaway babydoll, and it's the purple one, not the black one. It's on the site.**


	7. Midnight Massacre

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'm not my usual flamboyant self today, and I had a bit of trouble writing. I know there are errors here, and in previous chapters, and I really try and fix them. I type pretty fast, and I usally don't look at the keys. If something is bothering the hell out of you, just let me know and I'll fix it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

We got home at bout 4:40. Bear went into the house and came out with the young skinny guy that he had sent up to The Joker's room before. "You know Twigs, right?" Bear asked me. "Yeah," I said slowly, making a face at Bear. He started to smile, then turned to Twigs. "Get the bags in the back seat, and bring 'em in by the stairs," Bear instructed him. Twigs nodded, and went into the backseat. Bear brought in all of the groceries, and put them on the kitchen counter. "I'll go bring those upstairs for ya," he said, pointing to the living room. I nodded, and started taking the groceries out of their bags. I didn't know exactly when The Joker would be back, but I began to cook, seeing as how it was almost dinner time, and he'd be hungry as soon as he got here.

As if he had read my mind, Bear came back into the kitchen. "Just talked to boss. Says he'll be about an hour and a half." "Kay," I said, browsing through the spice rack. "Need any help?" Bear asked. "Nah, I got it. Thanks, though. Thanks for today, too," I said, smiling at him. "No, problem, doll, and a aaa-nytime you wanna go shopping again, just let me know," he said smiling brightly, then walked into the living room. I put the chicken into the oven after seasoning it, and started to work on the mashed potatoes and other various things. At 5:45, I was nearly done with everything. I put a few plates of breadsticks on the table, and some of the boys came in the kitchen and sat down. Bear walked in, and came to sit next to me at the bar. "So, which one is Ace?" I asked him.

I hadn't had any_ real_ excitement all day so I decided to fulfill my adrenaline withdrawal right now.

"The one in the red shirt; blondie," he mumbled to me. "Think anyone would miss him?" I asked, feeling a bit mischievous. "Nah," Bear said, making a face. "He's too fuckin' young. Doesn't take his work seriously." "Just like Twigs?" I spat at him. He looked away and chuckled. "They dared me to do it," he mumbled. I gave him a look and snorted. I looked back over to the table and identified Ace. He was laughing and talking to the other henchmen, until he finally looked over to see me staring at him, twirling my hair, like a high school girl with a crush. He immediately looked away, then glanced back to see if I was still staring. I was. He pretended to not notice me for a bit, but looked again. I winked at him. I heard Bear chuckling nearby.

I got up and walked into the living room, then to the bathroom connected to it. I felt like I was being followed, and that was the exact plan. I sat up on the bathroom counter and crossed my legs. Sure enough, the bathroom door opened, and in came Ace. He closed the door behind him, not turning around. He grabbed me by the waist with both hands, pulled me off the counter and pushed me into the wall with his body. He went to kiss me and I stopped him. "You should know that like it _rough_," I purred. He grinned, grabbing my hair and pushing me into the wall even more. He put a hand over my mouth. I started to whimper, and he pinned both of my wrists in front of me with his other hand. "Yeah, you like that?" he growled. He removed his hand from my hair and unzipped his pants, taking out his junk. Let me tell you, I _was not_ impressed. "You dirty little fuckin' whore," was the last thing he said before being impaled in the liver and buckling to the floor.

"Now, that's not very uh, nice," The Joker hissed down at Ace, who was on the floor, bleeding all over the place, with his dick still out. I ran over to The Joker and wrapped my hands around his waist. He glanced down at me, stroking my hair, then crouched down to the floor, next to Ace. The Joker inspected his knife, twirling it around in his hand. He looked back up at me. "Did this maggot hurt you?" he said in a much more adoring tone. I grabbed my wrist and nodded. He turned back to Ace. "She was beggin' for it, boss! She wanted it!" Ace bellowed, holding the gushing wound on his stomach. "A-ta-ta! I don't like liars, Ace. And I most certainly don't like to share _-his eyes flutter and he licks his lips- _I think you need to be taught a lesson-ah," The Joker growled, grabbing Ace behind the head, bringing the knife to his mouth. "What do you think?" The Joker asked, looking back at me. "Well, he did say some very, very nasty things about me." "Is that so?" The Joker hissed down at Ace, who was now trembling and clenching his gut.

"Tell me something, Ace," The Joker said before licking his lips. "What makes you think a girl like _this _would ever waste her time on a chump like you? Hm?" The Joker instigated. "Wouldn't put it past her if she's fuckin' a freak," Ace spat at him. The Joker's knife was now inside of Ace's mouth. Ace's eyes popped out as he gagged on the blade. "Well, ah, _I_ didn't hear any complaints," The Joker said, then screeched with laughter as he watched Ace struggle to breathe. The Joker looked back, and down at my feet. "Care to ah, give me a hand here, beautiful?" he said, still laughing.

I walked over to them and stood over Ace's hemorrhaging body. The sight of him sickened me, but it wasn't pity. It was utter disgust. I brought my foot up and stomped down, hitting him square in the nuts, digging my heel in. He choked and shrieked in pain. "Ah, that wasn't so bad. Not much to step on down there," I affronted, laughing evilly. He tried to kick me, but I swiftly moved past him and The Joker and sat atop the bathroom counter, crossing my legs again. The Joker straddled Ace, still holding the knife in his mouth. "Ah, ah, ah! No kicking!" he said, pulling the blade out of Ace's mouth and stabbing him repeatedly in the lower stomach. Ace now began puking blood. "Now," The Joker said, licking his lips, "I'd like to continue, but ah, I'm kinda hungry," he said, as if he were ending a normal conversation.

Before I could blink, Ace's throat was sliced, blood spewing out and his eyes stared blankly indicating his death. The Joker laughed menacingly, wiped the blade of his knife on Ace's shirt, and put it back into his coat. He stood up brushing off his shoulders, and exited the bathroom. I hopped off the counter and followed behind him, striding with excitement and admiration to what I had just witnessed. "Clean that up," The Joker muttered to a few of his henchmen standing outside the doorway. He walked into the kitchen at sat down at the table as if nothing had happened, but he had a look on his face that made all of his henchmen scatter and leave the room, except for Bear.

"That stupid fuck," Bear murmured. I walked over to The Joker. "Thanks, you came just in time," I whispered in his ear. "Tiffany. I'm starving." he growled. I walked over to the stove, made him a plate and brought it to him. I went back, and did the same for Bear. He thanked me as I brought it to him. I made myself a plate and sat down with them. I didn't look up at The Joker. I could tell he was in a bad mood and I didn't want to push it. "Where was your pistol when that idiot followed you in the bathroom?" The Joker said, slightly agitated. "Well, um. It's upstairs, but, _- I pulled the Cupid out of my pocket- _who needs a gun when I have this baby?" The Joker's eyes lit up when he saw the blade pop out. He held out his hand and I put the knife into it. He inspected it with admiration and handed it back to me chuckling.

"I see you had fun shopping today," he said, taking a bite of his food. "Mhmm," I sing-songed.

"And that's not all I bought." He eyed me, then took another bite. "Is everything set up?" The Joker asked Bear. "Yeah, I got Twigs and Buck to load all that shit earlier," Bear replied. "The bitch is still at the aunt's house, too." "Per-fect," The Joker said, still chewing. "Oh," The Joker said, reaching into his coat pocket and handing me a phone. "Use it when you need it, but do not call out to any other numbers, other than what's in the phone," he said sternly. "Okay," I said, putting the phone down on the table. "We're leaving in about an hour so ah, be ready," he said to Bear.

After doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, I walked into the living room and went upstairs. I went into The Joker's bedroom to find him and bear talking. "Sorry," I mumbled, and went to close the door. "Come in here," The Joker said, walking towards me. I thought for sure that Bear had told him about the little stunt I pulled with Ace, but The Joker pulled me in to him, and kissed me deeply. "Did my little kitten miss me?" he cooed into my ear. "Yeah," I said, putting my hands on his chest. He licked his lips. "Why don't you, ah, show me what you bought today?" he said, looking back at Bear, nodding towards the door, indicating that he needed to go. Bear got up and left, a smile creeping on his face.

The Joker took off his coat, hung it on the chair and sat on the bed to take off his shoes. I went into the bathroom, grabbing the Victoria's Secret bag. I came out a minute later, wearing only the lingerie and perfume I had bought. The Joker's eyes widened when he saw me. He licked his lips and layed back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. I slowly walked over to him. He chuckled, looking me up and down. I stood in front of him, running a hand through my hair. "Like?" I said, spinning around. "Come here," he commanded. I climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. He looked up at me, grabbing my waist. He brought his hands up to cup my breasts. I leaned down to kiss him and his hands slid down to my bottom. He looked at me like he wanted to tell me something, then grabbed my waist to flip me over and got on top of me. He untied the bow on my lingerie top, revealing my breasts. "Mmm," he growled, nuzzling my neck.

He trailed down my neck, kissing my softly, then bit down hard. I let out a cry of pleasure and he laughed a little. His mouth moved down, and he took one of my nipples between his teeth. I was now squirming with excitement. I brought my hands to his head, and tugged at his hair a little. His mouth came back up to mine. "We gotta get going if you wanna finish off that little tramp," he whispered, while his hands moved down my body. "Well stop teasing me then," I said. He buried his face in my neck and groaned. "I can't," he mumbled, then looked up at me, but not into my eyes. He was watching my lips as I spoke. "Do we have to leave right now?" I asked, making a cheerless face. "Afraid so, doll," he said, stroking my mouth with his thumb. "That doesn't mean I won't fuck you senseless once we get back home," he growled.

He got off of me and sat up on the edge of the bed, putting his shoes back on. I got up and went over to my shopping bags lying on the floor. I pulled out a black silk bustier shirt I had bought, a mini skirt, and a black lacy thong. I had also bought a new pair of heels. Black stilettos. I wanted to look superior for tonight. I went into the bathroom, got dressed, put on a little makeup and fluffed my hair, then stepped out into the bedroom. The Joker, who had now put on his coat, was playing with his switchblade. I went to the pocket of my jeans laying on the floor from earlier, and pulled out my own knife. The Joker saw me and lowered his head, smiling. "You intend on putting that thing to use tonight?" he asked. "I most certainly do," I said, undoing the first 3 hooks on my top, allowing my cleavage to be seen. He walked up to me, knife still in his right hand and ran his left hand through my hair. "You look del-i-cious," he purred into my ear. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't keep you here and fuck every hole in your body," he growled, tracing my lower lip with the blade of his knife. "Because I've got to get this out of the way, and if we stay here, it'll _never_ get done," I purred into his ear, then traced it with my tongue. "Good point," he said, then hooted with laughter.

We advanced into the living room, where about 10 of his henchmen were waiting. "All set, boss," one of them said to The Joker. The Joker instructed 2 of them to ride with us, and the rest of them to go in the van, where all the equipment was. We headed to the garage and piled into the vehicles. We drove to a town about 3 and a half hours from Gotham, and into a neighborhood where all the wealthy people lived. I had guessed this was where Samantha had came to stay with her aunt and uncle. It had gotten dark, but you could still make out the big brick homes and overly-groomed lawns.

We parked in the parking lot of a flower shop, which was closed. The Joker took a cell phone out of his pocket and began talking.

"Yeah. Make it _fast_ and _quiet_, "he barked into the phone, then hung up. I looked at him, curious as to what the plan was. He squirmed impatiently in his seat and kept looking at his watch. I took out my Cupid and started playing with it. He looked at me and chuckled. "I see I've had some influence over you, my dear." "Just thought I'd try something new," I shrugged. "You even know how to use that thing?" he said laughing. "We'll see in a bit," I said grinning. The Joker's phone rang and he answered it swiftly. "Okay, give us a little while and _don't_ let anyone see you!" he commanded. He put the phone back into his coat and motioned for the two guys in the backseat to get out. We followed right behind them, making our way to the back door of a rather extravagant house, only 2 houses away from the flower shop, where we'd parked.

We got to our destination, unseen, and The Joker turned to face me. "I'll go in first. Give me a minute," he said to me. "To do what?!" I asked, anxious to get in there and get the job done. "Just listen to me!" he growled and began picking the lock. He succeeded and in less than a minute we were inside the giant home. "Just listen by the door, and you'll know when to come in," The Joker said to me. His henchmen stayed outside to be lookouts.

I followed him up the stairs, and down a hallway and he stopped in front of a bedroom door. He put a finger over his lips, indicating for me to stay quiet. He went into the room, and from where I was standing outside the door, I could hear a muffled scream.

"Well, what's wrong?" The Joker said, laughing. "Not too happy to see me? My feelings are hurt," he mocked. I peeked into the crack in the door and saw him rip the duct tape off the girl's mouth, then put his knife up to her face. She was sitting in a chair, her wrists and ankles bound by duct tape, struggling to be free. She was also bound to the chair by the tape. "Please!," she sobbed, "Don't kill me! I-I'll do anything!" The Joker stared at the girl smiling like a madman. "_Anything_?" The Joker purred, getting closer to the girl. "Well, Samantha, what are you willing to do to save yourself?" The girl looked surprised for a minute, then she brought her bound hands up to the zipper of his pants. I clenched my teeth together and balled up my fists. The Joker simply kept his hands at his sides and looked down at the girl with that stupid smile plastered on his face.

I got fed up, pulled out my Cupid and kicked the door all the way open, making it bang against the wall noisily. Their attention turned to me. Samantha looked like she had saw a ghost, and The Joker hooted like a chimp. He slapped his hand away from him. "You really thought I'd let _you_ blow me?!" he said before continuing to laugh crazily. I walked over to the bitch and put both of my hands on the arm of the chair and leaned over her. "Hey, sis, long time no see," I said smiling. "You're NOT my sister! You killed my parents you psycho bitch !" she spat at me. I backhanded her across the face. "You listen here, you little tramp," I growled into her face, "Your dad was a piece of shit, and so was your mom for putting up with him." "The police are gonna come and take your ass back to Arkham to rot!" she screamed. "You didn't hesitate to almost suck his dick," I said to her in a sinister voice. The Joker chuckled. "Not a very smooth move, Samantha, you see because that belongs to me. You just can't seem to stop doing stupid things, can you?" "Fuck you!" she yelled into my face. I brought the blade of my knife up to her throat and cut her a little. She shrieked as if I had sliced her open, which made me laugh. The Joker stood behind me, studying my every move.

"You're sick! Both of you!" she sobbed. I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks," I said. She brought her bound hands up and tried hitting me in the face. "Oh, feisty one!" The Joker exclaimed. I caught her arms and sliced one of them slowly. "Not very smart at all," I said to her. She continued to try to break my grasp. I brought my knife to her other arm, slicing it open slowly in a downward manner. Blood began to pour out and she screamed as soon as she saw it. Getting tired of her annoying teenage voice, I put the tape back over her mouth.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't come after you?" I said, cutting the tape that was keeping her in the chair. I pulled her up by the hair and threw her on the bed face down. With my knife, I sliced the back of her shirt open. She tried to pull the tape off of her mouth, but I quickly seized one of her hands and severed her pinky finger. Her muffled cries were now shrilling. Blood rushed out of her hand, and all over the comforter of the bed. "Tell me something, Samantha, did your daddy touch you?" I said, grabbing her by the hair and turning her head to face me. Her eyes widened and she shook her head to try to get me to release her. "You liked it didn't you, Samantha? You liked it when he came into your bedroom at night and fucked you while your mother was sleeping," I instigated. She tried to claw at me, which resulted in her losing another finger.

"You'd fuck anything that's willing," I continued. "Well, you're not gonna be around much longer to do that anymore." I threw her face first into the bed and went behind her, straddling her and pinning her back down with one elbow. The Joker watched from where he was standing. I brought the blade to her trembling back and began to cut. Her shrilling got even louder and it excited me. I wanted to hear her screams, but I couldn't risk any of the neighbors hearing.

I got back up, admiring my work. The words 'Don't fuck with me' were cut in big, capitol letters across her back. I flipped her over and stared menacingly into her eyes. "Tell your mom and dad I said hello," I said calmly, before gouging her stomach repeatedly with the blade. Blood spattered all over me, but I didn't care. Samantha began choking, on what I guess was a mixture of vomit and blood, but I didn't remove the tape. I'd let the bitch drown in it. I pushed her onto the floor carelessly, then bent down on top of her. She was still alive, but barely. I muttered an obscenity, and grabbed her by the hair to bring her head up a bit. I then jaggedly brought the blade across her neck, instantly ending her life.

The Joker, who was now laughing his head off, strolled over to take a look at my finished work. I looked over to him, and noticed a large bulge in his pants. He looked up at me and grabbed my waist, pulling my body into his. He crushed his lips against mine, and I felt his tongue prodding at my lips. I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue down my throat, his fingers now implanted in my hair. I could feel his hard length against my crotch. His hand moved down, from my waist to under my skirt. He tugged my panties down and jammed a finger into my wetness, moving it back and forth. I panted and let out a few whimpers, then he took my waist and spun me around. He bent me over, putting me face down onto the bed, which was covered in blood. I couldn't have given a fuck less.

He entered me with one hard thrust, and began pounding me relentlessly. He grabbed my hair, and pushed my face further into the bed sideways. I was already so excited from killing, that it didn't take long for me to finish. As I came, I let out a cry of pleasure, which made The Joker let out a thunderous growl as he pulled out, and spilled his seed everywhere. I turned around, still on the bed and layed back. He collapsed on top of me and we lay there, breathing heavily, smelling of sex and death. It was absolutely _incredible_.

A minute later, The Joker got up and pulled his pants back up. As I was adjusting my own clothes, his phone rang. He grabbed my wrist, and ran out the door, not even bothering to answer it. We went to the backdoor, in which we had broken into. We ran into the two henchmen along the way and they followed closely behind us. We all got to the SUV and drove off, heading back home. "What happened?" I asked. "Cops," The Joker muttered, "Always come and ruin all the fun." "Well, how'd I do?" I asked smiling at him and waving the knife around. He glanced towards me and smiled an almost human smile. "Not bad for an amateur," he said.

It was almost 3:30 by the time we got back home. We parked in the garage, and the van of henchmen parked right beside us. I got out and headed for the bathroom for a shower. Bear caught up to me. "So what'd you do to her?" he asked. "I taught the bitch a lesson," I said, holding up my Cupid. Bear smiled evilly, knowing that had I probably cut her up pretty good. The Joker started to walk up the stairs, then turned to look at us. He narrowed his eyes at Bear. Bear took the hint, and quickly went into the living room, without looking at me. I followed The Joker up the stairs and we went into the bedroom.

He took off his coat and turned to look at me. He looked annoyed. I stepped out of my shoes and walked into the bathroom. He followed right behind me, knife in hand. "What did he tell you?" he hissed at me. "He only wanted to know what I did to her," I said truthfully. His eyes bore into mine and he put his knife on the counter. "Ya know, they _-he points to the door- _couldn't give you half the pleasure in one night, that I can give you in one minute," he said, backing me into the counter. "You think that I like _Bear_?" I said, shocked. "Just a warning," he said, unbuttoning his vest. "I wouldn't do that," I said, stepping in front of him. He rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say." I didn't feel like arguing with him, so I undressed and stepped into the shower. I heard the sink turn on, so I figured he was washing his face off. A minute later, he joined me in the shower, but didn't look at me.

When I was done, I went to get out, but he caught my hand before I could open the glass door. "You'll get out when I tell you to," he growled. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Why are you acting like this?" I said, annoyed. He turned around and burned holes into me with his eyes. Realizing that I had fucked up by saying that, I backed up in the wall as he came closer, then I did something that I knew would calm him down. I reached down and grabbed his dick. He looked shocked for a moment, then brought his hands up into my hair. "Tiffany," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Mhm?" I mumbled, stroking his now hard cock. His fists balled up, tugging at my hair and he pressed into me.

I slid the shower door open and got out, pulling The Joker by his erection. He followed, not taking his eyes off me. I kissed him, tracing his lips with my tongue, then his scars one at a time. I felt him tense up, but I immediately started to stroke him again. I kissed down his neck and chest, then got on my knees to take his hardness into my mouth. I heard him growl a few times, and pant heavily. He pushed me away and looked down at me. "Sit on your hands," he purred. I put my hands on my bottom and sat down on them. He brought a hand behind my head, pushing his length into my throat. He pulled his length out of my mouth with one hand. "Open your mouth. Let me see your tongue." I did as he said and he stroked himself, tracing the head of his penis up and down my tongue. Without warning, he thrust back into my mouth and then pulled himself out again. I ran my tongue along his length, making him whimper like a puppy. "Sweet…Fucking…Jesus.." he said as he exploded, spurting his seed all over my tongue and mouth. He leaned back against the counter as I got up and dried my hair with a towel. I dropped the towel and started to comb through my hair. He eyed me suspiciously. "That won't work _next _time," he said to me. He stood up straight, and got behind me, kissing my neck. "Come to bed," he whispered.

I followed him into the dark bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. The only light was peeking through the bathroom door. He got under the covers and looked at me. "Come here," he said softly. I crawled over to him and lay my head on his chest. We lay there a few silent minutes until he finally spoke. "You're bad for me, you know that?" he whispered. "I'm sorry," I whispered back. "You can trust me, if that's what you're worried about," I said, looking up at him. I could make out his face, even in the darkness. He seemed to be in deep thought. He sighed. "Tiffany, when will you learn? You can't trust _anyone_."

**Thanks to everyone that keeps up with my story. I'm trying to keep The Joker in character as much as possible, but to me, he thinks Tiffany is different from other people. I think he will eventually grow to trust her, and she will witness other things besides madness. Let me know how I'm doing! -Mbunny, out!**


	8. Vacation

**Chapter 8 didn't take long at all. The idea for this chapter hit me like a ton of bricks yesterday. I did a shit-ton of research for it, also. I hope you guys enjoy this, and don't find it too weird. I've got nothing but good reviews so far (except for that one weird one from my brother..) but feel free to tell me if I fucked up on anything. Thanks to everyone reading, you're cooler than a crack head in 20 degree weather.. Kay, well, this one's smutty! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Vacation

_________________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke the next morning to find myself alone in bed. I looked over at the clock; It was 10:45 a.m. Next to the alarm clock, was a small folded piece of paper with my name written on the front in intricate lettering. I grabbed it and opened it up.

_Tiffany,_

_Don't worry about breakfast this morning. I'll be home this afternoon. You may want to take a look at the news at some point today._

_-J_

I put the paper back down, admiring his handwriting. He seemed to be in a good mood today. I liked when he was in a good mood. I actually missed him. I smiled again, thinking of last night. After my daydream sequence ended, I plummeted back into reality. I couldn't wait to get downstairs and turn on the TV. I got up and put on a pair of PINK pajamas I had bought yesterday. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair and went to go to the bedroom door. I immediately turned back and went to get my beloved Cupid on the nightstand, and slid it into my pocket. This thing would go everywhere I would. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes, also on the nightstand.

A few henchmen were downstairs watching TV, but Bear was nowhere to be seen. I waltzed over to the living area and grabbed the remote and switched it to the news. "I was watching that!" one of them whined. I turned around and glared at him. He wasn't a big guy, but he wasn't skinny, either. Sort of average looking. He furrowed his brows at me. "If you're smart, you'll shut up now," I told him sternly. He got up and walked into the kitchen, mumbling something. I started to go after him, but something on the television caught my attention.

…_Sixteen-year-old Samantha Folly was found, brutally murdered in her home last night, shortly after midnight. Police say the young girl was stabbed multiple times in the lower stomach, had obscenities carved into her back, bruising on her face, her throat slashed, and she was also bound with tape. Police have no leads, as of yet, to whom is behind this…._

I stared at the television the entire time with a malicious smile displayed on my face. I turned around to advance to the kitchen. "Did _you _do that last night?" one of the henchman still in the living room asked me. I simply smiled at him, then turned to go into the kitchen. The henchman followed me. I wanted something simple for lunch, so I opened up the refrigerator to get the milk. "You, uh, really did a number on her, didn't you?" he said laughing. "Nothing the bitch didn't deserve," I said. I went over to the cabinets and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. Wow, even murdering henchmen think that they're magically delicious. I poured the cereal into a bowl, and looked over to find the henchman studying me from across the bar where he was sitting. He must weigh almost 300 pounds, but he had a sort of charm about his look. He had pool-blue eye, short brown hair and a warm smile. "Are you my babysitter or something?" I joked, pouring the milk into my cereal. "Nah," he laughed. "The name's Allie," he said, holding out his hand. I reluctantly reached out and shook his hand.

"Need to go anywhere?" he asked. "No, thanks anyway," I said, before taking a bite of my cereal. "Bet she screamed a lot if she was only 16," Allie chuckled. "Yeah," I laughed. " I got sick of her fucking voice and taped her mouth shut." Allie laughed, then leaned towards me from across the bar. "Hey don't worry about Zeke," he whispered, nodding back to the henchman sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He was the one that gave me an attitude about changing the channel. "He's a real asshole." "It's okay. If he knows what's good for him, he won't cross me," I said gravely. "So.." Allie began. "Are you boss's girlfriend or something?" he asked hesitantly. I pondered that. I was sort of his girlfriend; His lover, definitely. "_Something_ like that," I said finally. "Oh," Allie said, looking down at the counter. "Why do you ask?" I said, a little amused. "Just wondering. You're real pretty," he said, his eyes meeting mine, making me blush a little. "Well, uh, thank you. That's very sweet, but don't let your boss know that," I said chuckling. He gave me a serious look and gulped. "Yeah, he'd probably kill me if he knew that I thought you were hot." I mouthed a 'Yeahh" to him.

I finished my cereal, put my bowl in the sink and rinsed it out. Shit, I'm not a maid; I wasn't doing the dishes every day. Mr. Grumpy was still sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. I walked over to him and sat down next to him at the table. He glanced at me and went back to reading his paper. "Whatcha reading?" I said in a giddy voice. He mumbled something that I heard perfectly, but I figured that I'd fuck with him. "What?" I said, pretending not to hear him. He turned to me, glaring. "I said **F**UCK **O**FF!" I stared at him in disbelief for a second. Fuck it. No one was going to talk to me like that. I pulled the Cupid out of my pocket, swatted the paper out of his hand, and straddled him in the chair. With one click, the blade of my knife was to his throat, and my hand held a firm grasp in his hair. "Make one _fucking_ move and I'll saw your head clean off your shoulders, asshole," I snarled. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he began to yell for help. "They aren't gonna help you, Zeke, they'd thank me for killing you," I said.

"You're as crazy as that fuckin' freak!" he screamed into my face. "Shut the fuck up! You're spitting all over me!" I yelled right back, pressing the blade into his neck a little. Allie, who was still in the kitchen began to laugh. "Allie! Get this bitch off me!" Zeke screamed. "You're on your own, buddy. Shouldn't have pissed her off," Allie said, still laughing. "Now you listen to me, cocksucker," I growled into Zeke's face, "You _ever_ speak to me like that again, or give me any fucking lip, I'll cut your dick off and shove it in your mouth." Sweat was now pouring down Zeke's face. "Or," I began. "I'll let The Joker take care of you, and cutting off your dick isn't _shit_ compared to what he'll do to you." Zeke, now shivering like a fucking crack head out in 20 degree weather, had tears welling up in his eyes. I couldn't believe how pussified some of these guys could be. They killed and shit for a living, but cry like a baby if a 110 pound woman is threatening to kill them.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered. "I-I'm sorry, what?" I mocked. "I'm sorry, ma'am," Zeke corrected himself. "That's better," I said, shoving his head back and climbing off of him. He rubbed his neck and looked over to me, still scared shitless. "Now get the fuck out of my face," I hissed, waving my knife towards the door. He quickly got up and ran out of the kitchen. Allie began to clap. "That was fuckin' hilarious!" he hooted. "I seriously think he pissed himself!" Allie continued, holding his stomach, almost doubling over in laughter. I chuckled a little, studying my knife. "Think I could really cut off someone's head with this thing?" I asked Allie. "Slowly, yeah," he said, chuckling. I glanced over at the clock hanging in the kitchen to find that it was only 11:30. I sighed, taking out a cigarette, then lighting it.

"What's wrong?" Allie asked. "Ah, nothing. I just don't know what the fuck to do today," I said. "There's an Xbox 360 in the living room. You play?" he asked. "Do I," I laughed. "Really?" he asked, surprised. "Hell yeah," I replied. I got up and walked to the living room, with Allie following. He opened up the TV stand, revealing the console, and probably every fucking game ever made for the 360. "Wow," I said, impressed. I pulled out Call of Duty: World at War. "I'm not that good at this one," I said, then put it back. I saw a game that I was a little better at, and put it in the disk tray. Allie grabbed a controller and sat on the couch. "What are we playin'?" he asked. I got a controller and sat next to him. "Halo 3," I replied, smiling. "Aw, I suck at Halo!" he whined. "Come on, I'll got easy on you," I said laughing.

A few of the guys that were in the living room before, came back and watched us play. "Come on, Allie, stop letting her kick your ass," one of them laughed. "Holy shit! He just got splattered by an elephant! A fuckin' elephant! You see that, Lucky?" the same henchmen laughed, nudging his friend. "Oh man!" Lucky said laughing with his friend, "I don't think I've ever before seen that!" "Fuck both 'a you!" Allie joked. We played for a few hours, and I heard the front door open. I turned around, to see The Joker, Bear, Twigs and a bunch of other henchmen coming through the front door, carrying a shit-load of duffle bags. Allie killed me with a war hammer while I was distracted. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled, looking back at the screen. Allie laughed. "Finally! I killed her!"

"Well, I see you've kept busy while I was gone," The Joker chuckled, coming to stand in front of me. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me up into him, then pulled my head sideways by my hair. "Miss me much?" he whispered into my ear. "Yeah," I said, confused by his behavior. He chuckled and ran his knife down the side of my face. "Wait for me upstairs," he commanded, letting me go. Me and Allie's game had ended anyways. I went to the staircase, and looked back. The Joker motioned with his hand for me to go up. I did as he said and went up into the bedroom, still confused as to why he grabbed me by the hair only to talk to me so adoringly. I walked into the bedroom and began unpacking my clothes from the luggage.

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**-While Tiffany is upstairs-**_

"What happened while I was away?" The Joker growled down at Allie. He wasn't suspicious, he just wanted to know what Tiffany was doing. "Well," Allie began. "Zeke was being an ass to her this morning." The Joker narrowed his eyes, and looked around for Zeke. "She fuckin' showed him, though," Allie said seriously. The Joker looked back at Allie. "Did she kill him?" The Joker asked, rubbing his head. "Nah, she didn't kill him, but he ran like a bitch after she threatened to cut his junk off," Allie replied smirking. The Joker laughed. "He was afraid of her?" he asked Allie. "Damn near pissed his pants, boss." The Joker hooted even louder. After he had calmed down, he looked around again. "Well, where the fuck is he? I'm not paying him for nothing." "I don't know, boss, but it looked like he was leaving," Allie said. "Fuck," The Joker mumbled. "Buck," he beckoned the big man over, "Go find that prick and bring him back here." "Sure thing, boss," Buck replied, and left hastily. "You want us to count this now, boss?" one of The Joker's other henchmen asked, pointing to a duffel bag. "No, put it in the closet, I'll deal with it later," The Joker said, advancing up the stairs.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After I was done putting my clothes away, I hung up some of my new ones, as well. I heard the bedroom door open and turned to see The Joker standing there, eyeing me. I closed the closet and turned around. "You and some of my men don't seem to be, ah, getting along," he said, walking over to me chuckling. "Wanna know what he said to me?" I said. He turned his head to the side a little and raised an eyebrow. "He bitched because I changed the channel, then told me to fuck off. _Oh_, and he called you a quote 'crazy fucking freak'." I continued. "He's obviously of no use to you anymore. He's a bonafide pussy." The Joker chuckled again. "I heard. Anyways, aren't you gonna ask where I was today?" The Joker said, sitting on the bed and patting his leg. I went over to him and sat on his lap. "Actually no, it's really none of my business what you do. I figure if you want me to know, you'll tell me," I said shrugging. I really was curious, but I didn't want to seem needy and annoying. The Joker studied me, furrowing his brows. "I robbed a bank today. Came out with 60 million dollars of Moretti's money. Which was, ah, all of it!" he said, then laughed at himself. "Somebody's gonna be surprised next time they go to the ATM," I laughed. "Why'd you tell me that you have Moretti's money?" I asked him. "Because I wanted you to know," he said, smirking.

"So did you play Xbox with my goons _all_ day?" he asked, chuckling, heading to the bathroom. He left the door open while he peed. "No. I did the usual things, you know, ate lunch, watched the news, threatened to castrate a dude."

The Joker laughed. "So you caught the news?" he asked, zipping up his pants. "Yep," I replied, grinning. "Do those idiots really have no clue as to who did it?" I asked. "No, that's just a front so that no one'll panic because you're on the loose," he explained, waving his hands in the air in mock panic. He walked up to me and slumped down a bit to look me in the eyes. "They _are_ after you." "Well, won't her aunt and uncle know that it was me, and tell other people?" I asked, remembering that I hadn't seen them the night I killed Samantha. "Well, they _would've_, if they were alive to tell anyone, that is," he stated, mocking a wince. "So I have to lay really fuckin' low now," I said laughing. "Ye-ahh," he nodded. "Is that a problem?" he purred, walking to stand behind me. He pushed my hair aside and nipped at my neck, making me shiver. "No problem, at all," I said, as his hands slipped around my waist. "You like to put your hands there, don't you?" I said over my shoulder. "Mhm," he growled, slipping one of his hands down my pajama pants. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me; his eyes were on fire. "Not that I mind, but you're so handsome without the paint," I said, as his hands went down into my panties, sticking his index finger inside of me. "I'll take it off later," he mumbled, then traced down my neck with his tongue. I moaned and he chuckled. "You're all wet down there, kitten," he purred into my ear, before pulling out his finger and sticking it into his mouth.

Just when it was just starting to get good, we were interrupted by his phone. "This _better_ be good," he mumbled, pulling the phone out of his pocket. "What?" he barked into the phone. He listened for a while before speaking. "He's _where_?!" The Joker exclaimed before cackling loudly. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" The Joker continued, laughing still. "Follow him, call me when you land," was the last thing The Joker said before hanging up and turning to me. "Well, looks like we're ah, taking a vacation!" he announced merrily. "A vacation?" I said in surprise. "Mhm. Seems you scared enough shit out of Zeke to make him hop on the first plane to France," he said. "Um," I said giggling. "I kind of threatened him with you, too," I confessed. "Well, no doubt, I would've hurt him, but now he's, ah, _-he fake sighs- _he's definitely a goner," he stated gravely.

The Joker pulled his phone back out of his pocket, then looked over to me before opening it up. "Aren't you gonna pack?" he said smirking. "We're really going to France?" I said, unsure if he was joking or not. He sighed. "Yes, we're going to France, now either you go and get your things together or, I put you over my knee and spank your little bottom," he threatened, placing his fingers under my chin. "Hmm, that's gonna be a tough one," I said giggling. He raised an eyebrow at me, making me go over to the closet to do what I was told. "How much should I pack?" I asked, poking my head out of the closet. His tongue moved around inside of his mouth as he thought. "A week's worth," he said, opening up his cell phone. He barked orders to some poor guy as I began to pack. I managed to fit everything into one luggage case.

The Joker studied me as I sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. He walked over, sat down and turned to look at me. "Excited?" he said smirking. "Of course! I've never been out of the country," I said. He chuckled, and leaned over to put his mouth by my ear. "You know what I'm going to do to Zeke when I find him?" he said. I shook my head. "I'm going to fuck you right in front of him," he growled into my ear. "Why?" I asked, confused. He laughed a little. "Be-cause, you see _-he licks his lips- _It seems that Zeke had a li-ttle crush on you, that's why he was being so hostile. He was ah, jealous," he explained. "Jesus, I wouldn't touch him with a fucking ten-foot pole," I said rolling my eyes. The Joker chuckled. "I know you wouldn't," he agreed. I looked up into his eyes. Although full of hate and evil, they had a certain softness about them when he looked at me. I found myself getting lost in them.

"Does that mean that you trust me?" I asked softly. He chuckled. "No**t **just yet, my dear."

"I thought you said that you can't trust anyone?" His eyes narrowed and he put his face closer to mine, looking down at my mouth. "Prove me wrong," he said, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb.

I put my head on his shoulder, causing him to tense up. He looked down at me. I put my right hand up to his face to gently trace the shorter scar. He closed his eyes and brought his arms around me. "When are we leaving?" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Whenever the plane is ready," he mumbled, bringing a hand up to mine, on his face. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. "When you do that, I forget about everything," he whispered. "Is that good?" I whispered back. He didn't answer, but simply looked at me, studying my face. "You don't care about them, do you?" he asked, referring to his scars. "No, they're what make you, _you_," I replied, bringing my other hand up to the left side of his face. He looked shocked at my reply. "Would you change it if you could?" he asked, after licking his lips, a little involuntary habit of his that I simply adored. "Never," I said, truthfully.

He brought his hand behind my head and pulled our bodies together. He kissed me, not so much forcefully, but very passionately. His tongue invaded my throat as he brought his other hand up to cup my cheek. He pulled away, staring at me, his eyes full of passion. I stared back, my hands still on his face. We sat there, losing every sense of reality staring into each others eyes, and not speaking a word for what seemed like an eternity, until that damn phone rang again. "Leave it," I said. He chuckled, caressing my cheek with his finger, then answered it. I sat back on the couch, as he talked. He seemed to be getting a private jet set up, I'm guessing, so that we wouldn't have to worry about passports and identification and such. He gave an 'alright', then closed the phone. "We'll be leaving in an hour," he said, getting up and walking over to the bedroom door. "Want me to pack for you?" I asked him. "Yeah, you do that," he said over his shoulder, then walked out of the door.

I went over to the closet and opened the opposite side, from where I had put away my clothes. There were 6 purple suits, identical to the one he usually wore. There were also a few grey suits, and some regular clothes. In the closet, was also a row of about twelve shirts, some like the one he always wore, and some a little different. I had no clue if he would want his purple suits or regular clothing to wear in France. I shrugged, and put in 3 purple suits, 2 grey ones, and 2 sets of regular clothes. I figured he could pick what he wanted to wear that way. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a shit load of weird patterned socks. I packed a few pairs of those along with regular ones, as well. I got to his underwear drawer, and found more green, silky boxers than normal ones.

After I was done putting a few other necessary items in his luggage, I sat down and patted around in my pocket for my knife. I pulled it out and studied it. There was a little dried blood by the bottom of the blade, by the handle. I went to the bathroom, found the rubbing alchohol and cleaned it. I looked in the mirror when I was done, realizing that I had yet to get dressed and we were leaving soon; And I had white and red paint smeared all over my mouth and face. I jumped in the shower quickly, washing my hair before I got out. I was startled by The Joker standing in the doorway. "Fuck! You scared me," I yelped, making him laugh uncontrollably. "It's not funny!" I screamed, hitting him in the chest. He looked at my hand, then slowly back up at my face, still laughing.

He turned around and grabbed a dress hanging up on the door. "Wear this," he said, handing it to me. I looked at the dress, it was the short, black one I had bought from Victoria's Secret. It still had the tag on it. "Don't be too long in here," The Joker said, tapping his watch, then went into the bedroom. After removing the tags and putting on a pair of new panties and a push-up bra (god knows I needed it), I slipped on the dress. It was kind of snug, but I guess that's how it's suppose to fit. I dried my hair, and curled it a little at the ends, then caked on some makeup. My lips were the usual bright red, my eyes lined to perfection in black, and my lashes long and flirty. I sprayed on a little perfume, and I almost felt complete. I went into the bedroom in search for a pair of heels. I didn't need any leggings because I was naturally tan. I found my black stilettos and stepped into them. The Joker, who was going through his luggage, began to laugh noisily. "You think I'm gonna dress like _this_ over there?" he said, pointing to the purple suit he was wearing. "Well, fuck, I don't know," I laughed. He took off his coat and threw it on the bed. "I forgot to mention that I'm going, ah, incognito on our little trip," he explained. "Can't have our plans being screwed up, now can we?" he asked, brushing a finger under my chin, before unbuttoning his vest. I nodded.

He grabbed my hand, and spun me around, before quickly pulling me into him. "You look, and smell _de-li-cious_," he whispered into my ear. I giggled and thanked him. He went into the bathroom and I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed my black, eBay-bought Chanel purse. The 380 was still in it, and I slipped my pack of cigarettes and Cupid into it, as well. The Joker came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, no face paint, and his hair free of any green, wearing a pair of jeans and a white-button down dress shirt. Boy was this a fucking sight; He actually looked normal, or as normal as he could be. I stared, almost drooling on my new dress. He slicked his hair back with one hand and put his knife into his pocket. He saw me staring at him and smirked. "Like?" he said, making his way over to me. I licked my lips and nodded frantically. He laughed. "I knew you would," he said, rolling his eyes. "Not that I don't like how you usually are, this is just, _different_," I said cautiously. He bent down, coming face to face to face with me. "Ready?" he whispered, running a hand up my thigh. I nodded. His hand went up to the inside of my leg and went under my panties. He felt around for awhile then smiled. "You shaved it," he said into my ear, referring to the small patch of hair I always kept. "Yeah," I replied. He chuckled and removed his hand, stroking my leg, then turning around. "Is that okay?" I asked. "Hm? Oh, I don't care," he said, pulling the luggages over to the door. "As long as you don't have a Chewbacca thing going on, I don't mind a little hair," he said, "Now C'mon," he beckoned me over to the door, after he had put the luggages outside. Almost laughing out loud at his comment, I grabbed my purse and followed him downstairs.

Bear, along with a fellow henchman were loading things into the vehicles. "Twigs, nah, never mind. Duke, go and get those bags outside the door upstairs," The Joker commanded his henchman. "Sure thing, boss," the big man replied, before hurrying up the staircase. Bear came back into the living room, from the garage and handed The Joker the American Express card. The Joker stuffed it into his pocket. "Like the new look, boss," Bear said. "Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it," The Joker replied. Bear looked over to me, when The Joker was turned around, talking to his other henchmen. "You look great," he whispered into my ear when he passed me. I noticed some of the other henchmen eyeing me, as well. I strolled over to where The Joker was standing, lighting up a cigarette. Duke came back downstairs with our luggage. "Put 'em in the car," The Joker instructed.

The Joker and I followed Buck into the garage. The Joker put an arm around my shoulders along the way. He opened up the rear door of the SUV, bending slightly to get a peek under my dress as I climbed in. I scooted to the next seat so he could get in after me, and Bear got into the driver's seat. Another henchmen, whom I remembered to be Lucky, got into the passenger's seat. I guess the rest of the henchmen would stay behind and watch the house. "So, Lucky, where's your friend's jet?" Bear asked. "The airstrip by the river, off 12th street," Lucky replied. "And you're positive we can trust him?" The Joker interrupted. Lucky turned around to look at The Joker. "Yeah, boss, this guy is many things, but he's no snitch. As long as you hand him the cash up front," Lucky said. "Well, let's hope so; For _your_ sake," The Joker threatened. We stopped and got some fast food on the way to meet Lucky's friend.

We arrived at the airstrip about 20 minutes later. It was almost 5:30p.m. The Joker pulled on a baseball cap and got out, holding the door open for me. He grabbed a very heavy-looking duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. I looked up at the sky. The sun was almost down, and it created pretty, vivid shades of orange and pink across the sky. Bear went around to the back of the SUV and got our bags out of the hatchback. There were 2 more bags, probably for him and Lucky. That's when I realized that they would be accompanying us. Lucky and Bear carried each 2 luggages, and advanced to the awaiting jet, belonging to Lucky's friend. "Lucky! Long time no see pal!" The older man exclaimed, from the top of the steps leading into the jet. Lucky rushed up to him and gave him a hug. "Yeah, Jim, it has been a while." We advanced up the stairs to join the two men. The Joker dropped the duffle bag right in front of Jim's feet. Jim looked down at the bag, then up at The Joker. His eyes had a sudden realization in them when he looked at the man standing in front of him. He had no clue that his friend Lucky was working for Gotham's Agent of Chaos. "No charge," Jim managed to spit out. The Joker laughed. "No charge?" he asked, amazed. "Hey, man, I don't mind doing a favor once and a while, as long as I'm in good standing with you," Jim explained. The Joker picked up the duffle bag and put it over his shoulder again. "Suit yourself," he mumbled, going into the jet. Jim's eyes caught me as I followed The Joker. He gulped, and did a twitchy smile. Lucky and Bear followed right behind me.

The Joker sat down on a couch in the back of the jet. I sat down next to him and propped my feet up on the small coffee table. Bear and Lucky put all of our bags in an overhead compartment located near what I suppose was the bathroom. There was a small kitchen behind the bathroom, in front of where The Joker and I were sitting. Lucky and Bear went and sat towards the front. The Joker turned on the large plasma TV and switched it to the news. A commercial was on. "Ever been on one of these?" he asked me. "No. To be honest I'm a little scared," I said, looking over to him. He put an arm around the back of the sofa and leaned into me. "You _never_ have to be scared when I'm with you," he whispered. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "If you're just going to kill Zeke, why are we staying for a whole week?" I asked out of curiosity. He licked his lips and shrugged. "I think I need a little break from Gotham. I'm almost running out of things to blow up," he said. I giggled. "I think the police are gonna miss you," I said, still laughing. "And I'll miss them," he said, faking a frown. "I'll especially miss Batman." _Batman. _Who the fuck was this guy?

"Um, who's Batman?" I asked. The Joker burst out with laughter, clapping his hands. "Who-who's Batman?" he mocked, "You're kidding, right?" I shook my head. "Were you a fucking hermit or something?" I rolled my eyes. "I haven't lived in Gotham all my life, you know," I said. "Yeah, but I mean, Batman is a celebrity _-he waves his hands around- _Well, ah, not any more since he took the blame for killing some cops," The Joker said before screeching with laughter. "What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused now. "Batman used to be an, um, superhero," The Joker said, still waving his hands around as he spoke. "He's a silly flying rat and I don't wanna talk about him anymore," he said, dismissing the conversation. That was all I needed or wanted to know anyways.

The plane started to take off, which scared the hell out of me. The Joker laughed and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Relax, kitten, it'll be over before you know it," he cooed into my ear. I lay my head down on his chest as he stroked my hair. "Did you bring your ah, toys?" he asked. "Yeah," I said into his chest. "Good girl," he purred down to me. I was a little tired, but I was too nervous to sleep. I kept thinking that we would crash, and the realization that I could die woke me up every time I thought about it. "Bear!" The Joker yelled to the front of the plane. Bear came down the hallway, passing up the bathroom and kitchen. "Yeah, boss?" Bear asked, rubbing his head. He looked like he just woke up. "Get her something to drink-something ah, _-he pretends to be in thought- _something strong," The Joker directed Bear. "Sure, boss. You want anything?" Bear asked him. The Joker shook his head and made a shooing motion with his hand. Bear went into the kitchen and came back a minute later with a glass, with what looked like champagne in it. "Thanks," I said to Bear as he handed me the glass. "No problem. Need anything, just holler." I took a sip to find that it was indeed champagne. I took a bigger swig and sat back. The Joker chuckled to himself. After I damn near finished the glass, I started to feel fuzzy and I relaxed.

I woke up, stretched out on the couch. I looked around; I was alone. I stretched and got up, still feeling a little hazy. I walked down the hall, making my way to the front of the pane where Bear and Lucky were sitting. The Joker was sitting down with them. "Well, looks who's up," The Joker said, chuckling. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Oh, let's see _-The Joker looks at his watch- _about ah, 5 hours?" "5 hours?!" I shrieked. He nodded, sitting back, and patting his leg. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "How much longer do we have?" I asked The Joker. "3 and a half hours," he mumbled. Bear and Lucky were smoking a cigar, watching Scarface. I sank back into The Joker and watched the television. "Say hello to my lit-tle friend!" Lucky and I shouted, right on cue with Al Pacino. The Joker and Bear looked at each other before laughing like hyenas. "You," The Joker whispered into my ear, "You are just something else." "I hope that's good," I whispered back. He gave me a quick smile, before motioning for me to get up.

He got up after me, and went into the kitchen. He poked his head out of the door and beckoned me over. I went into the hallway and he placed his hand behind my back, pushing me gently into the room where we sat before. "I'll be there in a sec," he said, going back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, The Joker walked in with a bottle of champagne and another glass. He closed the curtain in the hall and came to sit next to me. He opened the bottle and poured me another glass of champagne, and then himself one. He gulped all his down in one swig, while I sipped on mine. He put his glass on the table and sighed dramatically. "Three hours, what to do?" he said, grinning at me. "Well, I just _don't_ know," I said innocently. "Chug it," he said, referring to the champagne. I shrugged, and gulped it all down. He took the glass from me and set it down on the table, before grabbing my waist and pulling me on top of him. I situated myself to where I was straddling him, and put my hands on his face. My dress, of course, being so short, slid up a little. I planted delicate kisses on his lips, and his hands slid up to my breasts. "I thought we'd ah, try something different this time," he said between kisses. "Oh? Like what?" I asked. He lifted me up to where I was standing and slid his hands up my dress, and slowly pulled down my panties. I sat down on the table as he got them past my shoes. He brought them up to his face and inhaled deeply before tossing them aside, and leaning forward to pull me back up to my feet.

He placed his hands on my hips, one of them holding up the bottom of my dress. I gasped as I felt his tongue on me, flicking skillfully. After submerging his face in my crotch for a few minutes, he sat back and undid his jeans to let his massive length stand freely. "C'mere," he growled, stroking himself with one hand. I got onto my knees in front of him and took his entire erection into my mouth. I slid a hand up his stomach, and wrapped the other one around the shaft of his penis. He tossed his head back and giggled with pleasure as I slowly traced up the bottom of his length with my tongue. "Get up here, now," he rumbled down to me. I got up, and got on top of him again. He lowered me onto him slowly at first, then pushed himself up forcefully. I yelped, putting my arms around his neck. He grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it off, over my head. He pulled me into him, with my breasts in his face as he pounded me. He hugged me even tighter, picked me up and lay me across the couch, with him on top of me. He continued to pummel me, holding himself up with one arm, while the other was still around my waist. "Tiffa_ny_…" he grunted, pulling out of me and spraying his seed onto the carpet. He collapsed back onto the couch, dick still out, panting heavily, while I lay there still spread out. He lazily looked over to me. "I haven't _-pant- _came like that since I was 18," he said struggling to breathe. "I'll take that as a compliment," I said giving him a toothy smile.

I got up and bent over to grab my panties off the floor. "Stay! ..Like that," The Joker purred, as I looked over my shoulder. "Mmm," he mumbled. I giggled as he slid over and gently kissed my naked bottom. I tried to slide my panties up and he pulled me backwards to sit on him, making my panties only go up to my knees. "Who said I was done with you?" he growled into my ear. I looked back at him innocently. He forcefully positioned me to where I was face down, over his legs. I felt his hand stroke up my thigh, and over my bottom. He rubbed it for a second, then spanked. I yelped, and he began rubbing my bottom again. "You like that?" he purred down at me. "Mmhm-" I started, before he smacked my bottom again. He gave me a couple more hard smacks, and then parted my legs a little. He put a hand in between my legs and rubbed me tenderly before picking up speed, and making me moan loudly. His other hand smacked my bottom again, causing me to scream. "Louder," he growled. He gave my sore bottom another smack, causing me to claw at whatever I could find, as my body released those wonderful ripples of bliss. I screamed 'Oh my god!' as loud as I could possibly scream, before going completely limp.

The Joker pushed my hair out of my face and looked down at me. I panted and pushed myself up to sit beside him. "That _-pant- _was _-pant- _amazing," I struggled to say. He got up, pulling me up with him. He reached down to pull my panties up, and playfully smacked my bottom. "Get dressed," he said, before heading towards the bathroom. I located my dress and put it back on. I grabbed the bottle of champagne off the table and took a generous swig. I grabbed my purse, and checked my lipstick which was now almost completely gone. The Joker came out of the bathroom and nodded his head towards the front of the jet. I made my way there, grabbing my lipstick and a mirror out of my purse. Bear and Lucky were now watching a UFC match. "We land in an hour," Bear said to The Joker, "Buck called, he said Zeke's plane landed about 2 hours ago. He's been following him. He got a room at the Best Western in Paris." "Hm," The Joker said, sitting down. "You tell Buck to follow him wherever he goes, make sure he keeps track of him," The Joker said to Bear. Bear pulled out his phone and began punching in something. I was holding up a mirror, putting on my lipstick, when I glanced over to the boys to find all three of them staring at me. I pressed my lips togther to even out my lipstick. "What?" I asked The Joker. "Those lips.." The Joker said, sitting back and studying me. "They feel so good around-_shit_!" he started, but was interrupted by his phone. "What?" he answered, annoyed. His eyes narrowed as he listened. "I'll kill him," he growled, "Lock his ass in the basement until I get back," he said, before snapping the phone shut. "What's going on boss?" Lucky asked. "Looks like our friend Tico decided to have a _panty _raid," he said, looking over to me, through clenched teeth. Lucky raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "_I'll _kill him," I snarled, after realizing who's panties he was referring to.

**I'd also like to point out that I based Tiffany off of Megan Fox; A less glammed up, but still pretty Megan Fox. So yeah, that's why everyone wants to jump her bones. I should have mentioned that in Ch 1.**

**-Mbunny**


	9. Reunion

**First of all, I'd like to point out a mistake I made earlier in the story. Bones and Twigs are the same person. I have no clue why I changed Bones' name to Twigs, but I didn't mean to. I got a little mixed up with names, I think. It will be Twigs from now on, to prevent any further confusion for both myself and you. Sorry for the mix up guys. I hope this chapter isn't boring for anyone. I wanted to make this one sort of sappy, and I apologize if its not what you wanted or expected. I tried my best to keep The Joker in character but, under the circumstances, he will be very different in some parts of this chapter. Warning: There is smut and drug usage here. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Reunion

______________________________________________________________________________

"Why don't you both kill him?" Lucky interrupted, with a sick smile on his face. The Joker and I looked at each other. "Well that was sort of the initial plan," The Joker said, before licking his lips. I walked over and sat on the arm of his chair, leaning towards him. He watched my bottom as I sat down, and his eyes traveled up my body to meet mine. "Still sore?" he asked, cupping my butt with one hand. "Yeah," I pouted. "Hm, we'll just have to take care of that later, won't we?" he purred, giving my bottom a little squeeze.

"We'll be landing in 5 minutes, ladies and gentlemen," Jim announced over the intercom. The Joker pulled out his phone and punched in a number. "Is it all set up?" he asked. "I'll call you when I'm ready," he growled before hanging up. I could feel the pressure changing, and I leaned in closer to The Joker. He chuckled at this, wrapping an arm around me. "Is someone still scared?" he said into my ear. I nodded frantically, making him laugh again. "Shh, shh, shh," he hushed, caressing my cheek. I absolutely loved when he was caring like this. I took advantage of his good mood and lay my head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but notice how much I loved his smell. Suddenly, I felt a comfort like no other.

Two minutes later, I hadn't even noticed that we had landed until Bear and Lucky got up to go and get our bags. The Joker had held me the entire time that we were landing. It occurred to me that maybe he was more than just a 'lover.' He seemed so in tune with my needs, and although I hadn't realized it before, I was beginning to fall for him, despite his disfiguring scars and insanity. Those two things were the traits that I adored. The way he looked into my eyes sent electricity through my whole body. Killing Samantha was great, and it definitely took a load off, but what made it even greater was that The Joker watched the entire thing. I had made it extra brutal to impress him. It dawned on me that I would do _anything_ to impress him. The first time he put his lips to mine, I knew that this beautiful creature was perfect for me in every way.

"Tiffany!" The Joker shouted, lightly smacking my face. I guess I had been daydreaming for a while. "Sorry," I said, shaking my head and getting up. He gave me a weird look, and turned to go towards the door, where Bear and Lucky were waiting with our bags. Jim came from the cockpit and opened up the door to let us out. The Joker looked at Jim skeptically. "I was told that this was a private airstrip. Am I correct?" The Joker asked Jim. "Correct, sir," Jim replied. "So is anyone gonna be out there?" The Joker asked, getting closer to Jim. "No one that will get in your way, sir," Jim replied confidently. The Joker narrowed his eyes at Jim, before taking my hand in his and exiting the jet. Bear and Lucky followed right behind us, after Lucky had said their goodbyes. "That's the car over there," Bear said, pointing to a white Infiniti EX Crossover.

Bear opened up the gas tank, to retrieve a key that was hidden inside. The Joker held the back door open and motioned for me to get in. Bear and Lucky put our bags in the trunk, and got into the front seats, with Bear driving. We drove for about 10 minutes, until I saw what I thought looked like the Eiffel Tower. I put my window down to get a better view. "What are you doing, kitten?" The Joker asked, after chuckling to himself. "Is that the Eiffel Tower?" I asked, pointing out the window. He laughed a little. "Yes, I believe that is," he said, looking over to where I was pointing. "We _are_ in Paris, ya know," he said, pointing out the obvious. I laughed. "Yeah, guess I forgot. It's beautiful here," I said, looking around. The Joker shrugged.

Within minutes, we pulled into a Best Western parking lot. Bear pulled out his phone and made a call to Buck. "Yeah, we're outside now- White Infiniti," he said, before hanging up. The Joker stretched and squinted his eyes from the beaming sun. "What time is it here, anyway?" I asked. "It's ah, 8:30," Bear replied, checking his phone. A minute later, Buck casually walked up to the car, knocking on Bear's window. "He's in room 211. I'm in 208," Buck explained. "Keep an eye on him for now. Go everywhere he does," The Joker ordered. "Gotcha, boss," Buck replied a moment later. He had been staring at The Joker in disbelief. "Here's the keys," Buck said, handing Bear 2 room keys. "Hotel Ritz, over on Vendome," Buck said to The Joker. "I know, idiot. I'm the one that told you to book the rooms there," The Joker snapped. "Yeah, sorry boss. I'll call you if he does anything stupid," Buck said, before returning to his post.

We drove deeper into the city, and it got even more beautiful. Soon, we came upon a very old, but well crafted building. I watched silently as Bear parked the car in the lot nearby. I began to wonder if he would ever tell me his real name. "Ah, you coming?" The Joker said, looking down at me, opening up my door. I hadn't even noticed that he had parked, gotten out, and made his way around the car. "Yeah," I said, getting out and smoothing out my dress. Bear and Lucky retrieved our bags from the trunk and followed The Joker and I into the hotel. Upon entering, my eyes glazed over. It was definitely not what I expected. Big, intricate chandeliers hung from the high ceilings and beautiful antique furniture decorated the entire place. I couldn't believe how lavish the place was. I wondered what the rooms would look like. We found the elevators, and took one up to the 4th floor.

The Joker stopped in front of room 412. "You're in the next room. Keep an eye out," The Joker said to Bear and Lucky, before opening the door to our room. Bear brought our bags into the room and left abruptly. The Joker closed the door after I had walked in, and went over to the bed, collapsing face first onto it. The room was just as beautiful than the rest of the hotel. It was fit for a king and queen. Fine paintings decorated the paneled walls, and a big chandelier lit up the room. The headboard of the bed probably costs more than a house. "Wow," I breathed, taking in the stunning room. The Joker lifted his head a little to look at me. "What?" he asked. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed, walking around the room. "Eh, it's okay," he mumbled. "Nothing is good enough for you, is it?" I asked giggling. "Nope," he replied, giving me a brief smile.

I went into the bathroom to find a large Jacuzzi tub. There was also a shower, and other things that a bathroom had. I noticed a table in the corner, with a bottle of wine and two glasses. It was unbelievable. I felt a familiar breath on my neck and shoulder. "You like it?" he whispered into my ear. "Yes!" I bellowed. He chuckled and went over to the tub, inspecting it. He had a slight hunch in his shoulders as he walked. "I definitely want to fuck you in here later," he purred, looking up at me. He brushed past me, lightly touching my face, to go into the bedroom. He went back over to the bed and plopped on it, stretching out. I climbed in next to him took off my shoes, and turned on the TV. "Fuck!" I complained. The Joker looked over to me. "Everyone speaks fucking French here!" I whined. The Joker hooted with laughter, holding his stomach. After about 2 minutes of laughing at me, he pulled me over, to lay down next to him. "I hate to break this to you, sugar, but we're in _fucking France_," he teased. I laughed and turned off the TV. "Can we go out and see the city while we're here?" I asked, smiling a persuasive smile. "Later," he said, before getting comfortable and closing his eyes. "Okay," I whispered, putting my head next to his. I kissed one of his scarred cheeks and closed my eyes. He pulled me closer, his arm around me, and we fell asleep.

I woke up from an annoying beeping. I found that it was coming from The Joker's phone. He, however, was still dead asleep, completely oblivious to the ringing. I nudged him a little, but he didn't wake. I nudged harder, and still, nothing. I climbed on top of him. "J! Wake up!" He opened his eyes and yelled, Boo!" which scared the shit out of me. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled. He laughed as I climbed off of him, with my hand on my chest. "That's not funny!" I said in a displeased tone. He pulled the phone from his pants pocket and turned off the alarm. "It's 3:00 pm? We slept that long?" I asked. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his head and getting up. He made his way to the bathroom, and I heard his pants unzip. I walked over to a mirror and smoothed out my messy hair. The Joker came out of the bathroom and stood behind me. "I kind of like your little nickname for me," he said. "What? J?" I asked. "Mhm. But if you must know, my name is Jack." I turned around to face him. "Jack," I practiced, "I like Jack." "Well I'd like to hear you screaming that tonight," he purred, putting a hand on my hip, and pulling me into him. He burrowed his face in my neck. "Tell anyone my name, and I'll kill you," he growled, before nipping my neck.

"I wont tell a soul," I promised. His tongue moved around in his mouth, then his phone rang. "What?" he answered. I turned the TV back on, and flipped through the channels. I found one channel that played classical French music. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, bringing my luggage along. Jack spoke on the phone for a minute before joining me in the bathroom. "Any plans for tonight?" I asked, pulling my dress over my head. He rolled up his sleeves watching me, then made his way over to the tub and turned on the faucet. "Mhmm," he mused. I raised an eyebrow at him, reached into my bra, and set my Cupid on the counter. "Well, are you gonna tell me?" I asked. He looked up, then back at me. "Nah," he said. I pulled off my panties, then looked in the mirror to put my hair up. I walked over to the tub and sat on the edge of it. "Not joining me?" I pouted. "No, get in," he said. He had filled it up to the top, complete with bubbles and the jets. He went over to the little table in the corner and poured a glass of wine. "You're gonna watch me bathe?" I asked giggling. "No, I'm gonna bathe you," he rasped, handing me the glass.

Jack walked around the tub, behind my head. He sat and looked down at me. He had a familiar look in his eyes, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I could hear the music from the TV playing from the bedroom, which was relaxing enough to make me close my eyes. I took a sip of my wine. It was Sangria, my new favorite. Jack began slowly scrubbing me with something that smelled extremely good. It sort of smelled like amber. He gently pushed me forward to scrub my back. I opened my eyes and looked at him over my shoulder. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as I did. We said nothing, but looked each other in the eyes the entire time. I now had a feeling that I knew what that look in his eyes was, but I wouldn't dare tell him. He walked around the tub to sit by my feet. I took another sip of my wine and eyed him. He took one of my feet out of the water and started to cleanse it tenderly. I let out a little moan and layed back. He moved up when he was done with my other foot, and parted my legs a little. He continued washing me, slowly moving up until he was directly between my legs. He looked up at me and brushed his bottom lip with his tongue before leaning in to kiss me. I set my wine glass down, and brought my hands up to his face. I could feel his hand, caressing me underwater.

"Jack," I whispered, in between pants. "Mhm?" he asked, continuing to stroke me. "I'm gonna come," I said, sinking backwards, and bringing my hands up to his hair. "Do i**t**," he rasped into my ear. I tugged at his hair as I succumbed to his touch…loudly. "Jack…" I moaned. He smiled, satisfied at his work and got up to get a towel. I sat up, downing the rest of my wine. I stood up and got out of the tub, and Jack walked over and dried me off. I wrapped the towel around myself and looked up at Jack. "You really know how to treat a girl, don't you?" I asked, putting my hands around his neck. He was about a foot taller than me, without my heels on. "He didn't say anything, he just brushed my lips with his finger, then picked me up and headed into the bedroom.

He layed me on the bed and positioned himself next to me. He seemed to be thinking about something. I got closer to him. "Thank you," I whispered. He looked down at me, licking his lips. "Want a more hands-on thank you?" I whispered, bringing my hand to his zipper. "Later, I've got to take care of something" he said, grabbing my hand. He seemed hesitant to leave, for some reason. "When will you be back?" I asked. "In about 2 hours or so," he said. I nodded and he sat up on the bed, looking down at me. "Now, be a good girl and get dressed. We've got a _long _night," he said, before his phone rang. "I'll be down in a minute," he said, before hanging up. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips, before leaving. I layed back and sighed with a smile on my face.

I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my hair. After I had done that, I wrapped my head in a towel, and went back into the bedroom. There was a knock at the door. It startled me at first, but I quickly went over to the peephole to find Bear standing outside. I opened the door. "Hey Bear," I said, smiling like an idiot. He looked down at me, and raised an eyebrow. I had forgotten I was still wearing only a towel. "Oh, I just took a shower, sorry," I explained. "It's cool, I was wondering if you wanted some company. Boss and Lucky are going meet with this guy," Bear said. "Oh, sure, come in," I said, opening the door to let him in. "Let me go get dressed," I said, before going into the bathroom. I put on a little white dress, grabbed my comb and went into the bedroom. Bear was flipping through the channels.

"So who are they going meet?" I asked, while combing my wet hair. "Some mob guy named Phil," Bear said. He watched as I combed my hair. "Uh, what happened to you?" Bear asked, laughing a bit. "What do you mean 'what happened?'" I asked. "You're glowing," he said, smiling. "I am?" I asked, innocently. "Yep, you just got laid didn't you?" I opened my mouth and stared at him. "Aw, don't do that innocent thing," he laughed. "Well, if you must know, I didn't get laid," I said truthfully. "Hm, well why are you in such a good mood?" he asked. "I can't be in a good mood without getting questioned?" I protested. Bear laughed. "Okay, I give up," he sighed, changing the channel. I walked through the room and sat down on the bed, grabbing my makeup bag. I removed the purple from my nails, and proceeded to paint them light pink. When I was done with my nails, I did my toes. Bear and I had a conversation about guns while I primped.

"Do you know what J's plans are for tonight?" I asked Bear. He laughed at my nickname for The Joker. "Yeah, that Phil dude is having a party," he said. "I think that boss is getting real fond of you," Bear said, out of the blue. "What do you mean?" I said, looking up from applying my mascara. "I'm just saying, he's been spending a lot of time with you, and he hasn't kil-" Bear said before cutting himself off. "What?" I asked. He looked away. "Nothing. Just forget I said anything," he said. "Bear, tell me what you were about to say," I commanded. He looked over to me. "He hasn't killed you," he said softly. "What, he kills all his girlfriends?" I asked. "No, I mean, I've never seen him with _any_ woman before."

What Bear had just told me somehow made me feel significant. "I can't be the only girl he's ever been with. He has way too much experience," I said laughing. Bear smiled. "Well, I see the way he looks at you and I know he's fucking crazy and heartless, but he does care about you," Bear said. I blinked. "Did he tell you that?" I asked, getting closer to him. He only looked at me. "Come on, Bear, I won't say anything. What has he said about me?" I asked. Bear sighed. "You gotta _promise _me that you won't tell him," he said. "I promise, I won't. I like you too much to see him kill you," I said, winking at him. He smiled, and turned towards me. "Well, he told me and Lucky if any of the other guys touch you, or even look at you too much, he'd cut 'em up like a fucking ham," Bear said. "On the plane, he bragged about how tight you are." My face reddened, making Bear chuckle. "Did he say he cared about me?" I asked. "Well, he hasn't said it yet, but I can tell he does, just by the way he looks at you," Bear said. I smiled. "I mean, if you can put up with his shit, then you must really care for him, too." I looked up at him, unsure if I wanted to tell him how I felt about his boss. "I-I don't know," I stuttered.

Bear got up and walked out onto the balcony. I looked at the clock next to the bed. It was 5:30 already. Jack would probably be home in a half an hour. I grabbed my cigarettes and joined Bear. "Um, he won't freak out if you're here, will he?" I asked Bear, before lighting up a cigarette. "Nah, he asked me to keep an eye on ya," he replied. "Yeah, cause we all know I can't take care of myself," I said sarcastically. Bear laughed at my comment. "He means well, Tiff." "Yeah, I know. Hey, Bear?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said, lighting up a cigarette. "What's your name?" I asked. He smiled and looked over the balcony. "Jeremy," he replied. "But don't ever call me that in front of anyone," he said. I nodded, then went to look over the balcony.

Bear and I were just talking about the view and sunset, when the balcony door swung open. I turned around to find Jack standing there, eyeing Bear and me. "C'mon," he said, holding out his arm. I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Bear followed us into the room, after throwing his cigarette off the balcony. "Miss me?" Jack asked, after kissing the top of my head. "Mhm," I nodded. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Well, ah, you _said_ you wanted to look at the city." he said. I grabbed my purse and went into the bathroom to get my Cupid off the counter. I came back out a second later. Jack and Bear were talking about something. They both stopped talking and looked at me when I came out. "Um, want me to go back in?" I asked, unsure if I had interrupted something. "Nah, c'mere," Jack said. I went over to him, and he pulled me into him and pushed his lips against mine. Bear went into the hallway of the hotel, knowing that he didn't need to be present. "You are gorgeou**s**," he purred into my ear. I giggled and swatted at him. He went into the bathroom and changed into a grey suit. He came out, slicking his hair back with one hand, and digging inside his jacket with the other, checking for his knife. We met up with Bear and Lucky in the hallway, then took the elevator down to the 1st floor.

We drove into the city and came upon many restaurants and places to shop. "Ohh," I breathed. "Can we move here?" I asked, turning to give Jack a toothy smile. He hooted with laughter. "And who would destroy Gotham?" he asked seriously. "Hm, good point," I laughed. "Damn that's a big fuckin' building," Lucky said, pointing to what looked like a courthouse. "It'd take a huge ass bomb to blow that motherfucker up!" He exclaimed, before sharing a laugh with Bear. Jack's phone rang and he began conversing while I stared out the window. "Anywhere you wanna go, Tiff?" Bear asked over his shoulder. "Nah, it's okay," I replied.

Jack put away his phone and gave Bear directions to somewhere.

We drove into what looked like downtown Paris. The sun had went down only an hour ago and the streets and bars were already packed with people. Restaurant and business signs illuminated the city. After driving for about a minute, Bear went through the security gates of a very big house and parked in the driveway. A ton of other vehicles were already parked in the huge yard. Jack got out and held the door open for me. Bear and Lucky followed behind us as we made our way to the door. Loud music could be heard from the yard. "Where are we?" I asked Jack. "Just relax and be nice," he said, winking at me. Jack knocked on the door a few times, before a man opened it, and greeted him with a smile, holding out his arms. "Glad you could make it, Jack," The man said, thudding Jack on the back. He had a slight accent of unknown origin, and he was definitely older, although he didn't look it. He showed us into the house, which was packed with people. "Boys," the man nodded to Bear and Lucky. He looked over to me, raising his eyebrows. "Who's your lady friend?" he said smiling. "This is Tiffany," Jack said, putting an arm around my waist. "Tiff, this is Phil," Jack introduced. "Pleasure to meet you, Tiffany," Phil bowed, took my hand, and kissed it. Jack didn't seem to mind.

"Come, have a drink with me, Jack. I want you to meet someone," Phil said, ushering us into a large room with couches, TVs, and a few poles that some women were dancing on. It dawned on me that Phil was calling Jack by his name, which was odd because Jack told me no one knew what his name was. I shrugged it off, figuring that Phil must be an old friend. "This is Nicole," he said, referring to a pretty blonde woman about my age. "Nicole, this is a friend of mine, Jack, and this is his lady friend, Tiffany. They're from America," Phil introduced. Nicole smiled and nodded to me and Jack. "Come, Jack, we have some catching up to do," Phil said, glancing at me. "Do you mind, girls?" Phil asked me and Nicole. "No, go ahead," Nicole and I said in unison, before giggling at each other. Jack pecked me on the cheek before motioning Bear and Lucky off.

"You look like you could use a drink. I know I do!" Nicole said to me. She seemed a little drunk already. "You read my mind," I said to her. We walked over to a bar. The man standing behind it asked what we wanted. "Crown Royal and Coke, please," I said to the man. He nodded and looked at Nicole. "I'll take a martini," Nicole said. The man fixed our drinks and handed them to us with a warm smile. "Ayez une bonne nuit," The man said as we walked away. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Nicole. "He said 'have a good night,'" Nicole said, giggling. "Oh, wanna hop in the Jacuzzi with me?" she said, stopping and looking at me. "I didn't bring my bikini with me," I said, before sipping my drink. "Oh, I have tons of bikinis, c'mon," she said, taking my hand and leading me to the staircase.

She led us to a large bedroom, and went into a large walk-in closet. "We're about the same size," she said, looking me up and down. She opened up a large drawer full of swimwear. "Oh, this one would look great on you!" she said, pulling out a white, barely there bikini with gold accessories. "I love this, where'd you get it?" I asked. "D&G. It's one of my favs," she said, handing it to me. She set down her drink and pulled her dress over her head. She was wearing a bikini underneath it. I set down my drink, and changed into the bikini, leaving my heels on. Nicole tied the back of my top for me. I looked at myself in the mirror for a minute, then grabbed my drink. "I told you that you'd look great!" She exclaimed, looking at me. She grabbed my dress and purse, and put it by hers. "No one comes in here, don't worry."

Nicole and I went downstairs and advanced to the back door, when this completely shit-faced guy comes up to us. "Hey ladies," he slurred. "Wanna go upstairs?" he asked, leaning into us. "Get the **fuck** out of our way," I yelled over the music. "Aw, c'mon," he protested. Bear, who was nearby, saw the guy come up to me and Nicole, and he quickly came over to stand between him and us. "Look asshole, I suggest you leave these girls alone, or you're gonna be in for a hell of a night," Bear growled. "What, are you their man or something?" the guy yelled. "No, but when their men find out you've been hitting on 'em, I guarantee you wont live to see tomorrow," Bear said in a cold tone, getting dangerously closer to the guy. The jackass quickly backed off, mumbling under his breath. "Thanks, Bear," I said. "Yeah, thanks," Nicole said to him. "No problem, have fun," he said, winking at me.

Nicole and I made our way to the Jacuzzi, and kicked our shoes off before getting in. There were 2 other girls sitting with us. "Nicole!" One of them squealed when they saw her. "Hi, Elle!" Nicole greeted warmly, hugging the girl. "Who's your friend?" Elle asked, smiling at me. "This is Tiffany, she's from America," Nicole told the two girls. "Tiffany, this is Elle, and Amanda," she introduced. "Nice to meet you girls," I said. They both smiled. "What's it like in America?" Amanda asked. "I like America, but this city is beautiful," I replied. She laughed. "Yes, it _is_. I'd like to go to America someday."

I started to feel very fuzzy all of a sudden. The four of us chatted for awhile until Nicole nudged me. "So, is Jack your boyfriend?" she asked, giving me a toothy smile. "I guess you can say that," I shrugged. She laughed. "Yeah, that's me and Phil," she said winking at me. "Phil says that Jack and him have been friends for a long time," she said. As if they had heard us talking about them, Jack and Phil walked up to the Jacuzzi. "Having fun, ladies?" Phil asked. "Yeah," the four of us said in unison. He smiled and went over to Nicole. Jack sat down, leaned over to look at me in the bikini, and chuckled to himself. He had a strange look in his eyes. I noticed that Elle and Amanda were looking at him curiously. "Are you drunk yet, kitten?" he asked, glancing at my drink. "Damn near," I said smiling. "Ah," he said, holding my chin and bringing his lips to mine.

Phil was behind Nicole, rubbing her shoulders as he spoke, telling us a story of when him and Jack were younger. I sat listening, and sipping my drink. "Another?" Jack asked, pointing to my empty glass. I smiled and nodded. "Crown and Coke," I said as he got up to fetch me another drink.

"Jack is a good guy," Phil said to me. "Yeah, he is," I agreed. Phil smiled at me, and bent down to kiss Nicole.

I wondered if Phil knew who Jack was, back home in Gotham, but I remembered Bear telling me that Phil was in the mob. I figured he probably knew. "You and Jack are welcome to spend the night here if you'd like," Phil offered. "Oh, you'll have to ask him," I said. Jack sat down and handed me my drink. "Thank you," I said in a drunken stupor. He chuckled to himself. "You're welcome, kitten," he purred. "Jack, I insist that you and Tiffany spend the night," Phil said. Jack looked at me. "Please?" Nicole asked Jack with a smile. "Is that okay?" Jack whispered to me. "Yeah, sure," I nodded, before taking a swig of my drink. Phil smiled, and walked over to Jack. "We'll be back, ladies," Phil assured me and Nicole.

"Tiffany, is Jack part of the mob, too?" Nicole whispered in my ear. "Um, not exactly… Sort of," I said, not knowing how to explain Jack to her. "Phil has blood on his shirt," she whispered again, then searched my eyes for a reaction. "It probably belongs to that drunk guy that hit on us. Jack had that look in his eyes," I whispered back. She looked at me and smiled. "Serves him right," she said. I smiled and took a sip of my drink. "Yep. I figured he wouldn't get too far," I said.

Nicole pulled a cigarette from her pack and handed me one. "Oh, thanks, I left mine upstairs," I said. "It's cool. We can smoke mine," she assured me. I lit up the cigarette, surprised that I could still work a lighter. A remix of 'I Kissed A Girl' started blaring over the speakers. "Oh! I love this song!" Nicole wailed, pulling me up. I grabbed my drink, and she led us to where everyone was dancing. Still holding hands, we grinded to the beat of the song, reciting the lyrics loudly. Elle and Amanda followed us and they danced together, next to us. We danced together the entire song, and then to part of the next song, before we finished our drinks.

We made our way back to the bar somehow, in our drunken state. "Crown and Coke, and a martini?" the man asked us. "How'd you remember?" I asked, surprised. "It's up here," he said, smiling and tapping his head with his finger, before fixing our drinks. We locked arms, mainly to hold each other up, and walked away. We ran into Phil and Jack, shortly after. They looked at me and Nicole, then at each other. "Hey baby!" Nicole greeted Phil with a toothy smile. Phil chuckled and kissed Nicole's head. "Having fun?" Jack whispered to me. "Mhm, and I missed you," I said before kissing him. He put an arm around my waist as we kissed. Phil nudged Jack, and cocked his head towards the staircase. Jack licked his lips and looked down at me. "C'mon kitten," he said, leading me towards to stairs. Nicole and I interlocked arms again, and walked in front of them, up the staircase. Jack smacked my bottom as I went up. "_Don't_ fall down," he teased. "If I do, you're coming down with me," I said, before turning my head and sticking out my tongue at him. "Unless you plan on using it, keep it in your mouth," he purred from behind me, making Phil chuckle.

We all went into the dimly lit bedroom, and Nicole and I grabbed our clothes off the bed. "We're going change," Nicole said, bringing me into the bathroom. "Change in here," Phil called to us. Nicole turned around to look at Phil and I looked over to Jack. He raised his eyebrows at me briefly. Nicole looked at me and smiled before we made our way over to the couch the guys were sitting on. Standing right in front of them, Nicole went behind me and untied my top, letting it fall to the floor. I could feel Phil's eyes on me but I was too drunk to even care. I bit my lip and looked over at Jack, who was sitting with his hands behind his head. He had a slight bulge in his pants, and his tongue moved around the inside of his mouth. I reached behind Nicole to undo her top, and let it fall. "Oh my god, you two are stunning," Phil breathed. Nicole tugged down my bikini bottom, letting it fall around my ankles. I kicked them off with my feet. I did the same to hers. She laughed to herself. "The power we have is amazing," she whispered into my ear. I chuckled at what she said.

"C'mere," Jack purred, beckoning me with his finger. I walked over to him, and Nicole went to Phil. I was seriously hoping that they weren't planning on switching girls at some point tonight. Not that Phil wasn't attractive or anything, I just didn't want to sleep with him. Jack pulled me on top of him. "You get even sexier each time I look at you," he said, running his hands down my body. I squirmed in excitement. Nicole was already whimpering from whatever Phil was doing to her. Jack took me by the hips, and sat me on the couch where he was. He kneeled in front of me and parted my legs, holding them up with his palms on my thighs. Phil was busy fondling Nicole, next to us. Jack started to kiss up my thighs, making me shiver involuntarily. He made his way all the way up and began to lick me tenderly. He got faster and faster, until he was practically rubbing his face between my legs. He occasionally looked up at me I could feel his puckered scars against my skin and I relished every second of it. Soon, I was screaming his name, in unison with Nicole screaming Phil's.

Jack got up and turned me around. I put my hands on the back of the couch. Nicole straddled Phil and they began doing the deed. Jack entered me, and snaked an arm around me to hold on to one of my breasts. He put his other hand on my hip, hammering me mercilessly. "Does that feel good?" he growled into my ear. "Fuck yes," I panted. He gave slow, hard thrusts, and moved his hand from my tit to my hair, yanking it a little. His breathing got rapid and he tensed up, groaning my name loudly. He leaned against me for a second, before pulling out of me and sitting on the couch. He pulled me on top of him, sitting sideways, put a hand behind my head and pressed his lips into mine. He pulled away, gasping for air, and laying his head back.

Nicole got up and walked over to the closet. "Well, Jack," Phil said, looking over to us. "Our little reunion is turning out to be great fun." Jack chuckled. "I do believe so," Jack agreed, looking at my naked body, and licking his lips hungrily. "You have quite a girl there," Phil said to Jack. "Oh believe me, _I know_," Jack said, looking down at me.

I got up, and went back to the closet to get dressed. I pulled a cigarette out of my pack, and Nicole looked at me. "I've got something better than that," she said, pulling a joint out of one of the drawers and holding it up. "Well let's light that shit up then!" I exclaimed. She laughed and nudged me.

We walked over to the bed, and sat down next to each other. Nicole lit the joint and inhaled deeply, before laying back on the bed and handing it to me. I took a nice long drag, and layed back next to her. Phil came and sat down next to Nicole, and Jack next to me. I handed the joint to Phil, and he puffed it before handing it to Jack. Jack made a shooing motion with his hand, so Phil handed it to Nicole. "Still don't touch the stuff, eh?" Phil asked Jack, chuckling. Jack made a face, and put a hand on my leg, stroking it lightly.

"Nicole and I are going to take a shower," Phil said to us, pulling Nicole up. They went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jack looked down at me, intently, and studied my body.

"You look like you want to say something," I said, turning on my side. He leaned down, to where his face was in front of mine, closed his eyes and sighed. "Tiffany, you are doing something very strange to me," he said slowly. "I am?" I asked, furrowing my brows. "Yes, you _are_," he whispered. "What do you mean?" I asked, bringing my hand up to his face to touch his lips. I felt his tongue move around inside of his mouth as he exhaled through his nose. He looked into my eyes with a burning intensity that could've melted the sun. "Are you trying to say that you-" "Yes," he huffed. My eyes widened. He looked at my expression, and moved to put his mouth by my ear. "Do you feel the same?" he whispered. I looked up into his eyes and nodded. He brought his forehead to mine, his hands up to my face, and closed his eyes.

**Kay, this was wayyy sappy. I hope it isn't too unreal, but as I stated earlier, they aren't in Gotham, so he will be different. Tiffany is not like other girls, either. She enjoys the same things he does, so they just kind of click in a strange/twisted way. Next chapter, he will be more of himself. Let me know if you liked it or not! -Mbunny**


	10. Promise

**Being new to this site, I have just became aware of the thing known as flaming. Someone (I'll point fingers here in a sec) has attempted to do so to my story…and failed miserably. So congrats to you cryingsilver, you are a jackass…that apparently has no life at all and gets kicks from writing bad reviews and stealing other people's work (Fun stuff..) Now, you might say that I have no life, because I write fan fiction, but I will assure you that I do. I have a wonderful 9 month old son, that is indeed my life. To anyone that has gotten a bad review from this loser, don't sweat it, your story is probably awesome. Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to thank the people that actually read and enjoy my story, even though it isn't perfect, or might not be that great. Thank you to anyone who has read my story, reviewed it, put it on alert, showed it to their friend, or dubbed me as a favorite author. Enjoy! (or else!)**

The next morning, I awoke to a pounding in my head. I looked over to see Nicole laying sprawled out next to me. Jack and Phil were nowhere to be seen. I forced myself out of bed and looked at the clock; It was almost 11:30 p.m. I went into the bathroom to look for something to kill my headache. After popping a few Tylenols, I went back into the bedroom to find that Nicole was now awake. "Morning," she said, stretching out her arms. "Morning," I greeted. "The boys must be downstairs," she said, going into the bathroom. She didn't even bother closing the door to pee. I located my purse, and lit up a cigarette. Nicole went into the closet and beckoned me in. She pulled out a pair of white cuffed shorts and a dark blue shirt. "These'll look great on you. You've got the legs for em," she said, handing the garments to me. "Thanks," I said, taking them from her. "Don't worry about returning it, I have too much shit as it is," she giggled.

Nicole and I got dressed and headed downstairs. Jack, Phil, and a few other guys were sitting on the couch talking. "The sleeping beauties are awake!" Phil shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

Nicole stuck her tongue out at him and went over to sit on the couch. I made my way over to Jack, who sat on the couch staring at me. He didn't look me in the eyes much. I wondered what was wrong. "Is everything okay?" I whispered to him. He looked at me, skeptically. "Do you remember anything?" he asked. "You mean last night? Yeah, I remember," I said, confused. He licked his lips and looked to the TV. "How long will you be here, Tiff?" Nicole asked me. "A week?" I said, looking at Jack. "Oh! We have to go shopping!" Nicole squealed. "Can I borrow her, Jack?" she asked sweetly. Jack shrugged, not taking his eyes of the TV and motioned for me to go. I kissed him on the cheek and got up to leave, and he grabbed my arm. He dug into his pocket, and handed me the American Express card. I thanked and kissed him again, before going upstairs with Nicole to retrieve my purse. I took a quick shower while Nicole did her hair and makeup.

On the way out the door, Jack pulled me to the side. "Be back by 6. We have, ah, plans," he stated gravely. I nodded. Nicole went outside, saying she'd meet me there. I then remembered our conversation from last night. He told me that he loved me, even thought he didn't come out and say it. I blinked a few times and looked at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?" he asked. I licked my lips and gulped, knowing that he could see right through me. "Last night.." I started, but couldn't finish. His stare burned into me. "What about last night?" he asked, pretending not to know. "Did you mean it?" I asked. "Did _you_ mean it?" he snapped, coming closer to me. "Yes," I said truthfully. He licked his lips and searched my eyes. "Have fun," he said abruptly, before pecking me on the cheek and turning around. I furrowed my brows and looked at him, disappointed. "You didn't answer my question," I said, folding my arms. He turned and looked at me, squinting his eyes. He walked right up to me and sighed. "Yes, Tiffany," he said, in a rather annoyed voice. I looked up into those dark pits, and found adoration. "Aren't you gonna tell me not to spend all your money?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion. I reached up and pecked his cheek slowly, and went out the door.

"Is he mad?" Nicole asked, as I approached her. "What? No, he just wanted to tell me that we have plans later on tonight," I explained. "Oh. Well, which one do you wanna take?" she asked, pointing to the row of cars parked in the driveway. My eyes widened. "These are all yours?" I asked, making her giggle. "Yeah." I looked through the cars. "The Ferrari?" I asked, smiling at Nicole. She smiled back at me as we made our way over to the car.

We drove into town and Nicole showed me all the good places to shop. We even stopped at the Chanel store I had seen before, and I bought a new purse that cost much more than my old one. Nicole and I found an expensive little café and sat outside to drink our coffee and eat. "Jack sure does take care of you, doesn't he?" she said, pointing to my purse. "Yeah, he does," I agreed. "You love him?" she asked, smiling. "More than he would ever know," I sighed. "He doesn't love you?" she frowned. "He does, it's just…He has a hard time showing it," I explained. Nicole looked confused. "You mentioned that Phil's in the mob, right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, back at home, the mob is afraid of Jack. Well, everyone is. He's a notorious killer," I explained. Nicole's eyes widened. "Wow, except for the scars, he looks like a normal guy," she said. I had to laugh. If she only knew…

"So how'd he get em?" Nicole asked hesitantly. I shrugged. "He hasn't told me."

We finished our food and coffee and headed to a few more stores. It was almost 4:30 by the time we got in the car and left. "Tiff?" she asked, after I got in the car. I looked over to her. "Don't worry, if you two are in love, then nothing'll get between that," she said meaningfully. "Thanks," I said, giving her a small smile. "I know what Phil does, but it doesn't stop me from loving him. I just pray every day that I don't find out that he's been murdered," she said with a look of concern. I nodded in agreement. "You and I are a lot alike, Nicole," I said, smiling.

A half an hour later, Nicole and I walked into the house. There were a few guys sitting in the living room, but Jack and Phil weren't there. We brought our bags up to the bedroom and came back down. A delicious smell floated through the house. It smelled like someone was barbequing "Phil's cooking!" Nicole said, turning to look at me. We went into the kitchen to find Jack and Phil talking and laughing. Phil was leaning against the counter, and Jack was sitting, resting his elbows on the bar. They were both drinking beers. Their attention turned to us as we walked through the door. "Come to tell me you've ran me broke?" Phil teased Nicole, before pulling her into a bruising kiss. Jack turned on his barstool to face me. I went up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. They tasted like beer. "Missed you," I purred. He smiled a little and brushed my hair out of my face. "Bought anything?" he asked. "Yes! I saw this purse that I had to have." Jack rolled his eyes looking to Phil, who was listening to Nicole's list of things she bought. Nicole went out the sliding glass doors to the deck to see what was on the grill, and Phil followed her.

"Get anything for me?" Jack purred, running a hand down my back. I smiled mischievously and nodded. Nicole had showed me a an expensive lingerie store earlier, and I bought quite a few things. "Mm," Jack growled, smelling my hair. "Are you drunk?" I asked. He looked at me, confused at first, then screeched with laughter. "No," he said definitely. He took a swig of his beer, and guided me outside to join Phil and Nicole.

"I hope you eat steak, Tiffany," Phil said to me. "Yeah," I giggled. He opened up the grill, revealing where the delicious smell was coming from. "Sure you can't stay longer, Jack?" Phil asked. "Wish I could, but I have some _business _to attend to tonight," Jack said gravely. "Ah, I forgot. I still can't believe he ran all the way here," Phil chuckled, "You still have that city in the palm of your hands." Nicole glanced at me as Jack laughed. "Ever found out who that Bat-Man is?" Phil asked. Jack let out a breath of air. "I will, one of these days," Jack assured. Nicole looked confused to all hell, but she knew not to ask questions.

Something had occurred to me. Jack wanted to know the identity of that Batman guy. I remembered what he told me about earning his trust. It was then that I decided that I would indeed find out who Batman was as soon as we got back to Gotham.

"Hello??" Jack yelled, waving a hand in front of my face. "You and that daydreaming," he mumbled, as I blinked out of my trance. "We have to get going in a half an hour, so come eat," he commanded, pulling me into the dining room. I sat down at the table, and Jack sat across from me. Nicole brought a bottle of wine to the table and poured us each a glass. "Thanks," I said to her, and she welcomed me. Jack took a sip of his wine and swished it around in his mouth distastefully. I held back a laugh. Nicole came and sat next to me at the table, and Phil came in, shortly after with the food. He had made steaks, shrimp, something that looked like potatoes, salad, and some sort of soup. Nicole and I made ourselves a salad first.

"While you ladies are eating your rabbit food, I think I'm gonna dig in to the real stuff," Jack said, grabbing a big steak and putting it on his plate. Phil chuckled, putting one on his plate as well. I stuck my tongue out at Jack, and he smiled at me, chewing his food. Jack and Phil talked about explosives and the cops as we ate. "So you don't think that Zeke character would tell the police your hideout?" Phil asked, before taking a sip of his wine. "As far as I know he hasn't, and well ah, I won't have to worry about that little setback much longer," Jack replied. I stifled a laugh. Nicole and Phil looked at me. Nicole looked shocked, while Phil looked intrigued. "Jack has told me so much about you, Tiffany, you really are quite a catch," he said, smiling deviously. Of course, I knew that Jack had told him about my previous 'accomplishments.' "Yeah, well, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?" I said with a smug smile. Phil chuckled. "That's it," he agreed. Nicole looked baffled, but didn't say anything. I guessed she would soon be asking what Phil meant.

We all finished eating and went to sit in the living room. Jack and Phil were talking about the next time they would meet. "You ready?" Jack asked me over his shoulder. "I have to get something upstairs. I'll be right down," I replied. Nicole followed me up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. "Are you a hit woman?" she asked, intriguingly. I had to laugh at her curiosity. "Something like that," I said, grabbing my purse. "Really? You work for Jack?" she asked. "I'm sort of, um, owe him, so yeah, for now I am," I replied, after I had gotten my bags. "Is it fun?" she asked smiling a little. "Yeah, plenty," I chuckled. She laughed with me as we went out the door.

"Well, it was great meeting you Tiff, I hope we can hang out again soon," Nicole said, before hugging me. "Yeah, same, and definitely," I said. Phil said his goodbye and kissed my hand again. "Thanks for the party and dinner," I said to Phil. He smiled and bowed. "Jack, you and Tiffany are welcome here anytime. Don't be a stranger," Phil said, winking at Jack. The two of them hugged and said their goodbyes as Jack and I left.

Jack and I got into our car and headed towards our hotel. "You and ah, Nicole seem to really hit it off," Jack said, leering at me. "Yeah, but it's not the 'hit it off' your thinking. That stripping thing was for you. I don't swing that way," I assured him. He chuckled. "So you'd never do another girl?" he asked. "Don't count on it," I said frankly. He pouted playfully at me, making me laugh.

We pulled into the Hotel Ritz parking lot and Jack grabbed my bags before I could. We went up the elevator and walked towards our room, running into Bear and Lucky. They both looked at him carrying my bags. "You two ready?" Jack asked. They both nodded, as Jack opened up the door to our room. He threw my bags down and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out, in his purple suit, and his face painted. "Ahhh," he sighed. "Thought you were in disguise?" I asked giggling. He made a face of distaste. "Not tonight."

Bear and Lucky were waiting in the car when we got there. They drove to the Best Western where Buck and Zeke were staying and parked around back. Shortly after Bear made a phone call, Buck came outside, carrying Zeke on one shoulder. Buck put him in the trunk of his rental car, and followed us.

We drove to a remote spot, just outside of Paris, full of old worn down buildings that looked to be abandoned. After parking in back of one of the buildings, Jack got out and went behind the car. "Get him and bring him in," Jack ordered Buck. Buck immediately went to the back of his car, opened the trunk and slung a very unconscious Zeke over his shoulder. Bear had grabbed the two boxes out of the trunk. We went into the building, all following Buck to a room upstairs.

"Tie him up," Jack commanded Lucky. Lucky obliged and bound Zeke to the chair he was slumped in. Bear was fiddling around with one of the boxes. "Ready to blow, boss," Bear said proudly. Jack dug in his pocket and pulled out a detonator and made a face at it. "Not just yet," he said, setting it down on a nearby table. "You three wait outside," Jack said to his henchmen. The three of them left the room hastily. Jack walked over to Zeke and looked down at him, while I sat on the table clicking the button of my Cupid repeatedly. Jack bent down in front of Zeke and tapped his face lightly. Zeke remained unconscious. Jack impatiently rolled his eyes and hit him a little harder, only making Zeke's head loll around. Jack stood up and backhanded Zeke across the face, sending a loud smack echoing through the building.

Zeke's eyes fluttered open and he about jumped out of his skin when he saw The Joker standing before him. "Hiiii," Jack said cheerfully, grinning down at Zeke. "W-w-How-" Zeke stuttered. Jack mockingly mouthed Zeke's words. "Thought you could run from me, huh Zeke?" Zeke's face turned a pale white, and his bound legs quivered. "I asked you a question," Jack growled into Zeke's face. Zeke opened up his mouth to talk, but only choked on his words. Jack rolled his eyes, and moved to the side of Zeke, giving him a full view of the room. Zeke's eyes bulged when he saw me. I wiggled my fingers and gave him a toothy smile.

"Now," Jack said abruptly, "A little birdy told me that Zekey here has a lit-tle crush," Jack said, circling Zeke. Zeke glanced at me, then looked away. "Am I right?" Jack asked Zeke.

Zeke shook his head frantically. "Ah ah! I don't like liars.." Jack said. Zeke gulped and tried to talk again. "P-p-please," he managed to stutter. "Please what? _Don't kill me?"_ Jack mocked, before hooting with laughter. Zeke squeezed his eyes closed and his lip began to quiver. Jack walked over to me and gently pulled me off the table by my arm. He grabbed the back of my neck and ground his lips against mine. His tongue darted down my throat as he squeezed my bottom. He pulled away to look over to Zeke, who was watching with disgust. "What's wrong, Zeke?" Jack asked before laughing evilly.

He marched over to Zeke and grabbed him by the hair and put the blade of his knife to his throat in unison. He then growled something to him that I couldn't make out. Zeke eyes met Jack's then mine. The look on his face was sheer horror.

Jack beckoned me over to them and put his arm around my waist. "I need you to ah, do me a lit-tle favor," he whispered, placing my hand on his rising crotch. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. He licked his lips and tightened his hand around mine. I got to my knees, unzipped his pants and removed his entire erection. "Aww, don't wanna watch? Well, ah too bad!" Jack said to Zeke, before letting out a short laugh. Jack put a hand on my head as I took him into my mouth. He made a lot of unnecessary noises, mainly to taunt Zeke. He huffed my name a few times before climaxing.

Jack gently pulled me up to my feet and nipped at my neck. "Thank you, kitten," he whispered into my ear. I smiled, pulled out my Cupid and turned to Zeke. "Well, a promise is a promise," I said, leaning over to look Zeke in the eyes. "Remember what I promised you?" He only looked at me, still shaking like the fucking coward he was. "Let's give you a little reminder," I growled, undoing his pants. "N-n-no, no!" he shouted in protest, but I continued. His pants and underwear were now down to his ankles. "Well, well, nothing too impressive here," I taunted. Tears were running down Zeke's face now, and I felt a surge of rage overcome me. "Stop fucking crying! What are you a ten year old girl?" I shouted. Jack stifled a laugh behind me. "Now, this is gonna hurt you _a lot _more than it's gonna hurt me," I said, before bringing the blade to his flaccid penis. Feeling the cold blade on his skin, Zeke began to scream and plead. I yanked his dick up, showing no compassion, and began to cut until I had severed his manhood completely off. Blood was everywhere. It poured out of his penis-less crotch like a fountain. Zeke's screams were now piercing, so after throwing my knife and the small, bleeding organ on the ground, I put my hands around his throat. Zeke gasped for air, and looked almost relieved when Jack came and pulled me off of him. "Now, now sweetheart, I want a turn," he cooed into my ear.

I retrieved my knife and walked over to the table, cleaning it off with my shirt. The Joker had his knife to Zeke's face, mumbling to him again. I saw Jack's hands begin to move, and although I couldn't see what he was doing, Zeke's screams said it all. A moment later, Jack stood up, put his hands on his hips and sighed. He looked back at me and nodded his head for me to come over. I got up off the table, as Jack moved out of the way, revealing Zeke's newly slashed cheeks. He had sliced them in the same manner that his own face had been cut. "Well, whaddya think?" Jack asked expectantly. I smiled and nodded. "Not bad," I replied.

Jack turned to Zeke and looked at his watch. "Well, I'd love to hang around, but ah, I've got places to go, people to ah, do," Jack said glancing at me and laughing. He grabbed the detonator off the table, took my hand and ushered me out of the building.

"Where to, boss?" Bear asked as we got in. "Go a few blocks down," Jack replied. "Here," Jack pointed to an empty parking area. The old building that Zeke was in, was far away, but still visible. Jack pulled the detonator out of his coat. Before pushing it, he glanced over at me, then offered me the device. I took it from him, and he put his hands behind his head and sat back. Without hesitation, I pushed down on the button. The explosion was deafening, even from where we were, inside the car. Jack began laughing menacingly, and I found myself laughing with him. We watched the building erupt in flames before hightailing it. The faint sound of sirens could be heard, making me scoff. "Fun?" Jack asked frivolously. I giggled and nodded. It really was exciting to me. I could almost feel the blood running through my veins when I had this sort of rush. I really needed to blow shit up more often.

"Now that ah, business is taken care of, you and I can have some _real_ fun," Jack purred, before crushing his lips against mine.

**Okay, I don't know for sure if you can really wake an unconscious person up by slapping them, but in Mbunny-verse, that kind of shit happens. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry its not longer, I just thought that it would be good to stop here before I find myself going into some sort of writing frenzy due to the next, uh, event. *looks around* Peace! -Mbunny**


	11. Urge

**I can't tell you guys how sorry I am that I took so long to update. Things around here have been hectic. Well, hectic is a huge understatement, but I'm not gonna go into detail about it. I tried to make this chapter exciting, but my spunk seems to have disappeared as of lately. Yes, I will continue to write, I just had a sort of, um, setback these past few weeks...plus I started working again about a month ago. (Sorry for the excuses..) For those of you who know me, well, you understand. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

______________________________________________________________________________

_8:00 p.m._

Making our way back to the hotel, I took a good look at myself. My clothes were drenched in blood, and so were Jack's hands, not to mention he was still in his Joker getup. When we arrived, there were people in the lobby, so our entrance was going to be tricky. The lobby was empty when we had left, which is how The Joker went so unnoticed.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, turning to look at Jack. He tapped Bear on the shoulder and mumbled something to him. Bear nodded and he and Lucky got out of the car. They went up to a couple of hoodlums standing on the corner and started talking. The next thing I knew, the talking turned into shouting, then to fighting. The fight moved to the front of the lobby door, and sure enough, everyone inside came to see what the fuss was about. Jack grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the car with him, and we fled to the hotel's side entrance. We took the elevator up, and quickly made it to our room unseen.

"That was genius!" I squealed. Jack gave me a sideways smirk before going into the bathroom. He turned his head around midway, to see if I was following; I was. "Are Lucky and Bear gonna be okay?" I asked. "They're both big boys, they can take care of themselves," Jack replied, while taking off his coat and vest. Looking at myself in the mirror, I found that I had more blood on me than what I thought. "Look at you," Jack cooed into my ear, also looking into the mirror at me. He pushed my hair aside, making me shiver, and put his face into my neck, inhaling my scent. "I want to take you, just like this," he growled. Both my adrenaline and estrogen now flowing, I turned around and planted my lips onto his.

His paint was a little smeared, and I only ruined it more. I pulled my shirt over my head in between kisses, and then slid my shorts down, while Jack was busy pulling out his confined erection. He grabbed my waist with both hands, and roughly spun me around to lean over the bathroom counter. He pulled down my panties and submerged his throbbing cock into my wetness in one big thrust. I let out a muffled yelp, and his hand went up to my hair, yanking my head back. "I just can't get enough of your sweet little pink pussy," he growled into my ear, still driving into me like there was no tomorrow. He snaked an arm around me and started to rub my aching clit. "Come on baby, come on," he whispered as he pounded me harder. As the intensity built up, and after one big thrust, my pleasure zone went beyond its normal limits. I felt my body convulse slightly by possibly the best orgasm I've ever had.

Immediately after, I felt Jack contract inside of me. He pulled at my hair again, and hissed my name as he climaxed. He slumped over me slightly, for a minute, then used the counter to push himself up. I turned around, grabbing his hair with one hand and his face with the other and darted my tongue into his mouth. Clearly surprised, he stepped backwards a bit, and smacked into the wall. He started to fondle my breasts, then reached around my back to unhook my bra. "Round two?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt. I bit my lip and nodded my head, making him chuckle. He went over to the shower and turned the water on, then led me into it after the hot water came on.

I washed all the blood off of me, and Jack stepped in the shower to join me after he had gotten undressed. He went under the shower head and let the water pour over him. White, black and red paint dripped down his body, and into the drain. He took me by the waist and placed me under the water with him, holding me close with one arm around me and one holding my head as if I were going to break. I put my head on his chest, savoring the moment, and closed my eyes.

Jack broke his hold on me, and put both hands on my face. He looked into my eyes profoundly, as if he were searching for something. I didn't say anything, or ask him what he was thinking because I already knew. "It's okay, you don't have to say it," I said softly. His intent look, turned to a confused one, before gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. "Tiffany, _I can't_. It's just, not in me," he explained. "I understand. I love you," I said truthfully. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into mine. "You're not lying are you?" He said rhetorically. I shook my head. He put a hand on my head and put it back onto his chest. It didn't bother me that he wouldn't say it back. I knew he loved me from the look in his eyes, but it was more than love; It was infatuation.

"If you can't tell me, will you show me?" I asked, looking up at Jack. He looked at me for a moment, before resting his hand under my chin and kissing me tenderly. The kissing soon progressed into him putting his hands under my bottom, picking me up and slowly, sliding into me. I put my arms around his neck as he put me against the wall of the shower. Unlike before, he gently pushed himself in and out of me, all the while looking into my eyes. His gaze never left mine as he made love to me. "Jack.." I moaned, feeling closer to climax. "Mhm?" he muttered, going a little faster, sending me over the edge in an instant. "God, you are _fucking amazing_," I said, those overwhelming ripples still coursing through my body. He tightened his grip on my bottom and grinded into me, gasping for air. Still panting, he let me down and leaned against the wall.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. Jack came up behind me, and kissed my neck while taking the towel from my hands. "You are wearing me out, kitten," he said, wrapping the towel around his waist. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. I assumed that was his way of telling me he loved me. I was ecstatic. I dug in my shopping bags and put on a cute little nighty that I had bought from a lingerie store. Jack went to lay on the bed while I brushed and dried my hair in the bathroom.

_9:30 p.m._

After I had dried my hair, I heard Jack laughing like a fucking hyena. I went into the bedroom to see what was so funny. He was laid out on the bed, almost falling on the floor in laughter, watching the news. A report about a building exploding was on. I turned up the volume and listened; It was all in French. "What the fuck's so funny? You can't even understand it!" I asked. "I know!" he exclaimed, still laughing. I immediately joined him, falling onto the bed, laughing. "What do you think they're saying?" I asked, between pants. Jack shrugged. "Probably, something like : _The man found inside the building had been brutally castrated, with his mouth sliced open, and he appears to have shit himself. The small severed penis was found nearby_," Jack mocked, in a news anchor voice, making me fall back on the bed laughing.

Jack's phone rang, making me jump. He walked over to the bathroom, to retrieve his phone from his coat. "What?" he barked. He paced around for a bit, rolling his eyes. "Well then feed him," he said, in an annoyed voice, before snapping the phone shut. I gave him a quizzical look and he laughed. "Our little panty thief isn't doing so great," he said, smugly. "Shouldn't have put his hands in your cookie jar," I stated, returning his smile. He threw himself on the bed and laid next to me. "That's right!" he exclaimed.

I turned on my side to face him. "You're not tired?" I asked. He gave me a distasteful face and shrugged. "Not really. I don't usually sleep much," he explained. "You should, you look tired," I said, touching his face. He closed his eyes and put his hand over mine. "Why sleep, when I can stay up and watch you?" he cooed, putting his cheek to mine. He pulled back, surprised by his own words, and looked into my eyes for a reaction. "It's okay, Jack," I assured him, tracing one of his scars with my finger, then his lips. He instinctively licked them. "Tell me what it's gonna take," I said. "Take for what?" he asked, clearly confused. "What it's gonna take for you to trust me." He blinked a few times, licking his lips. "_Time_," he mused. He looked at me as if making sure I understood. "Okay," I nodded, and smiled a little.

Jack flipped through the channels while I went and poured myself a glass of wine. The housekeeping had left Sangria this time, and I was more than chipper. I looked at the bottle more closely; It was Mondotte. I brought my glass over to the couch and sat down. "Thank you," I said sweetly, before taking a sip. Jack glanced over at me, then looked back at the TV with a smug smile.

"We should go out tonight, if you're not tired," I suggested. His eyes fluttered around before he turned to look at me. "Go out?" he asked, wincing. "Oh, I forgot you don't like people," I said. He got up off the bed, and came to sit next to me on the couch. "Is that what you wanna do?" he asked softly. "Well, you don't want to. It's okay, really," I assured him. "That's not what I asked you," Jack said, slightly annoyed. I looked up at him and nodded. "Then we'll go out. Get dressed," he stated, sitting back on the couch. I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips. I appreciated that he wanted to make me happy, even though he didn't like being around people. I found myself wondering why he was like that. Maybe it was because people stared at him. Well, I would be the one to make sure, if anyone gawked tonight, they would never do it again.

I went into the bathroom and pulled out a short, purple dress to wear. After I was done readying myself, I went into the bedroom to find that Jack had already dressed in jeans and a coat. He was ending a phone conversation. "Ready?" he asked, not looking at me. When he finally turned to look at me, his jaw almost hit the floor. A smile crept upon his face as he stalked towards me. He chuckled to himself a little, while circling me like a buzzard. "What?" I asked. "I see I might have a little trouble keeping the ingrates off of you tonight," he said, running his hand down my back. "I doubt it," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. He grabbed my face, a little too forcefully and squinted his eyes at me. "Don't ever think, for one second, that you're not beautiful," he scolded. I blinked a few times and nodded. "C'mon," he said, grabbing my hand. I snatched my purse on the way out.

He barged right into Bear and Lucky's room. Bear was stretched out on his bed, and Lucky must have been in the bathroom. "Get dressed. You're playing, ah, bodyguard tonight," Jack commanded Bear. Bear took one look at me, but quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to anger his boss. Lucky came out of the bathroom, in only his underwear and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his deer in the headlights look. "S-sorry," he said, turning to go back into the bathroom to clothe himself. Jack rolled his eyes. "How unfortunate for us to see that," he joked, before going to sit on the small couch in front of the bed.

Lucky came back out a minute later, and Bear walked into the bathroom to get dressed. "Need any help with something, boss?" Lucky asked. "No, not tonight. Why?" Jack asked, looking at Lucky skeptically. "Oh, I was just wondering if um, you see I met this girl last night," Lucky started before being cut off. "Yes," Jack sighed, "You can go get a little pussy. I don't need you tonight. Just don't go do anything stupid," he warned, eyeing Lucky. Lucky looked relieved and gave him a toothy smile. "Thanks, boss."

Jack gave Lucky a disapproving look, before turning to look at me, playing with my Cupid, sitting next to him. His eyes trailed down my body, and I sat back, uncrossing my legs, giving him a better view. His tongue flicked out of his mouth as he got closer to me. "Plan on using that thing tonight, kitten?" he asked. I shrugged. "If I have to," I replied, winking at him. His face tightened into a serious stare, as he put an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. His eyes burned into mine before he compressed his lips against my own. His tongue pushed past my lips and down into my throat, making me moan into his mouth. Jack's other hand had went up to cup and squeeze one of my breasts, making me whimper even more.

I got so caught up in the kiss, I forgot that Lucky was in the room. Bear had also returned from changing. "Looks like we both can't get enough," I whispered, my lips barely touching one of his scars before kissing it. He cupped my cheek, then stopped to look back at his henchmen, who were pretending to be busy. He turned back to me, and I noticed his eyes had softened some. He stroked my lips with one finger, looking at them, then back up into my eyes. I licked my lips a little. He clenched his teeth together watching me. "Do it again," he growled. I ran my tongue across both lips, keeping my mouth open slightly. "You want me to take you right here in front of my goons, don't you?" he mumbled into my ear, running a calloused hand up my leg. I shivered, and sighed deeply, closing my eyes.

"Ready?" Jack barked to Bear, interrupting my little moment of pleasure. "Yeah, boss, whenever you are," Bear replied. Jack abruptly got up, heading towards the door. "C'mon," he said, waving me over. I pouted and got up to follow him. "You're mean," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He mouthed the word 'me?' pointing to himself.

Jack got into the driver's seat, after he held the passenger door open for me. Bear, of course, climbed into the back seat. I couldn't keep my hands still the whole car ride. What was I so anxious about? Jack noticed this and raised an eyebrow at me. "I can't keep still. I don't know what's wrong," I said to him. He appeared to be in thought as he looked at me, then down at my shaking hands. "Calm down, kitten," he said, leaning over to whisper to me. He grabbed one of my hands, and held it down to stop the trembling. He looked at me, turning his head to the side and squinting a little. "I know what you want," he purred. I looked up at him with a curious face. "You need to destroy something, you know, satisfy you're ah, urge," he explained, before thoroughly licking his bottom lip.

"Oh, is that it?" I asked, rhetorically. I looked out the window, in search of a canvas/victim. Jack rested his arm on the steering wheel, glancing at me, then back at the road. "Looking for trouble?" he asked, after giggling like a little girl. I turned to look at him and his smile turned to a very serious, and somewhat intrigued expression when our eyes locked. "I know that look-uh," he growled, his face still very grave. I had no idea what fueled this sudden adrenaline rush. All I knew was that I wanted to be doing _something_. My head started to feel like it was spinning. I needed to fulfill this need…and fast.

"Fuck me now," I purred, leaning over to talk into Jack's ear. He gave me a sideways glance and laughed. I did a sort of sigh-groan, and straddled him in the driver's seat. Jack looked surprised for a minute, and then continued laughing. He made a sharp turn onto a long street, with no traffic. "Oh, you wanna play, eh?" he growled. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he reached down with the other to unzip his pants, and take out his throbbing member. He looked even more surprised when I slid right onto him. "_Ohhh_, no panties? You bad girl-uh," he mumbled, taking hold of the steering wheel. I grinded on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck, making some interesting sounds rise from his throat.

I noticed the speed of the car picking up, as we paced ourselves. The song 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold was playing. Jack leaned over to turn it all the way up, then presumed fucking me/driving. Bear, who was sitting in the back seat, was looking out the window, with a slight smile on his face. Jack began mumbling some rather dirty things to me, as he sped up, pushing the pedal to the floor. A whole new kind of rush pulsated throughout my body. I clutched onto Jack's shirt as he held one arm around me, and held the wheel with the other. It didn't take long for me to get off, and Jack followed shortly after me. I could tell, because he nearly ran off the road.

He stopped the car, slamming on the break, and threw his head back. I leaned back onto the steering wheel and stared at him. We stayed that way for a minute, just staring at each other awkwardly, until he pulled me towards him and shoved his tongue down my throat. "You are just full of surprises," he mumbled into my ear. I put both hands on his face, giving him a small kiss, and fell back onto my seat. I turned down the radio while Jack zipped up his pants and looked back at Bear, a little uneasy. "We didn't uh, scare you, did we, Bear?" Jack asked, before holding back a laugh. Bear looked from Jack to me and shook his head, also choking on a giggle. The car wasn't silent for one second before we all burst out in laughter.

"Sooo," Jack mused, heading back to the downtown area. "I take it you've done that before?" he asked, glancing at me. "Actually no," I said, honestly. "You?" Jack gave me a sideways smirk and shook his head. He pulled into the parking lot of a bar and we all got out, with Bear leading us to the entrance. The bouncer standing at the door looked at Bear, then back at us. He took notice to Jack's scars before letting us in. Jack grabbed me around the waist and held me close as we walked in.

"Want anything to drink, boss?" Bear turned around and asked. Jack looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Um, a Jack and Coke?" I said, smiling. Bear almost laughed at what I wanted, but turned and went to the bar. Jack looked around warily, as we walked towards a booth in the back to sit down. He sat opposite from me, as we waited for Bear to come back.

"Jack and Coke," Bear said, sliding the drink to me. "Thanks," I said, hastily bringing the glass to my mouth. I dug in my purse and lit up a cigarette. The alcohol and nicotine mixture burned my throat, but I didn't care; It would soon be numb. Bear slid in next to Jack, mumbling something to him. Jack blinked and looked at him incredulously, then looked over Bear's shoulder.

I followed his gaze to find a man holding a beer, staring at me like I was God or something. I heard Jack growl a little, before he looked over to me with a sly smile. "Come here," he purred, beckoning me over. Bear and I switched seats, and Jack pulled me up onto his lap. He grabbed the back of my neck, turning my head a little to crush his lips against mine. I figured he was doing this to tell that weird guy to fuck off, so I complied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"He's gone, boss," Bear assured, but Jack didn't break his hold on me. He continued smothering his face against mine, before finally pulling away. Bear got up and excused himself to the bathroom, before a few familiar faces greeted us.

"Ah, Jack! And Miss Tiffany!" Phil exclaimed, before sitting across from us. "Hey guys!" Nicole greeted merrily. I noticed Jack eyeing her, before he greeted Phil.

"So, I was uh, watching the news last night and heard about an explosion on the east side.." Phil started, looking from Jack to me. "Hmm," Jack mused. "Said a guy was trapped in the building," Phil winked. "What a shame," I said sarcastically, making Phil chuckle. Nicole gave me a blank stare. "Leave it to Jack, and he'll get the job done," Phil beamed. "Now, I don't wanna take allll the credit here," Jack said, looking over to me. Phil laughed a little, staring at me also. "Like I said, you've got one hell of a woman there, Jack," Phil stated. Nicole, for the first time, looked a little jealous.

Bear came back, and sat at the table next to us. He and Phil exchanged nods.

"Well, Jack, I'm gonna get down to business. I need you to do a job for me." Phil said, leaning towards us. Jack took a sip of my drink then sat back, putting an arm around me. "What kind of job?" Jack asked. "Well, I think one of my associates is stealing from me. I need someone to go, um, undercover and find out who's cleaning me out," He explained. Jack appeared to be in thought, as he stared towards the bar. "We can discuss the details in private later," Phil said, before sending Nicole to get him a drink. "You guys want anything?" Phil asked me and Jack. Jack waved his hand and I declined as well.

"When do you want this done?" Jack asked. Phil stared at him for a brief second before speaking. "Tomorrow night."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I haven't really been myself lately, and it took me a while to write this bit. I felt like I owed it to both myself and you guys to at least put this up. Don't you worry, I've been thinking up more ideas while I took that little break...enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!(Even though I kind of don't deserve any!)**


	12. Beauty of Annihilation

**It's me again! I know it took me 50,000 years to update, and this chapter is kinda short, but I'm here. Again, I would like to thank EVERYONE that has read my story, put me on their story/author alert/favorites. You are the reason there is a chapter 12. I hope you guys get your fix. Ch. 12 is of course named after a song. All feedback is appreciated! *drum rolls* By popular request, here is Chapter 12. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phil and Jack talked amongst themselves while Nicole and I had a few more drinks. I noticed her habit of looking over to Phil, trying to decipher his mumbled conversation with Jack. She looked all the more confused drunk. Jack motioned that it was time to leave. As I stood, I found it very hard to hold myself up. Jack saw this, and put an arm around my waist. "Better sober up soon. You've got a job to do tomorrow night" Jack whispered into my ear as we walked outside. "Me?" I replied blankly. "Mmhmm," he sang, smiling. I must have passed out for a few minutes because I didn't remember the ride to the hotel. I awoke in the back seat of the car. Jack helped me get inside, and I went straight to bed. Jack took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to me. I vaguely remember feeling him undress me and pulling the down comforter over my body.

I think it was the headache that woke me. I rolled over and looked at the clock to see that it was 12:45 p.m. I thought for a moment how sweet Jack had been to let me sleep in. Jack was nowhere in sight. Next to the alarm clock, were two pain pills, which I was in dyer need of. I got up to get myself a glass of water and took a couple of drags off a cigarette. I plopped back into bed face first. I wasn't feeling my best today, and I guess I could blame that on my love for alcohol. I thought about last night. Jack told me that I had a job tonight. I wondered what that meant exactly. I had remembered Phil mentioning something, but he was vague about it. I groaned and rolled over. All I wanted to do was lie in bed today.

I dozed off for a couple more hours, then was awoken by a rough hand caressing my lower back. I rolled over slightly to see Jack lying next to me, with a sly looks across his bare face. "Morning, beautiful," he said, uncovering me. His eyes took in my body, making his smile grow. I returned his greeting with the best smile I could muster. "How's the head?" he asked. I made a distasteful face and buried my face back into my pillow, looking up at him. "What am I suppose to be doing tonight?" I asked. , His gaze trailed off to the window across the room and he began moving his tongue around the inside of his mouth. This was something he did often, usually when he was thinking. He shook himself and gave me a puzzled look. "Tonight?" I asked again. "Oh, _tonight_," he said, before licking his lips. "We're, ah, going to crash a party," he said, a little unenthusiastically. "Someone took something from Phil and he, ah, intends to get it back." "So what are we looking for?" I asked. "_You_, are going to be looking for a safe, is what he told me," he explained. "Can you do that?" Jack asked, craning his head down to look at me. I nodded, and he gave me a pleased smile.

_3:00 p.m._

Jack got up off the bed and stood. He nodded his head to the side, indicating that I should follow him. I found my bathrobe and he led us to the bathroom. He went in, then turned around, revealing a tiny little hot pink dress, matching heels, and a giant leer. "Like?" he asked after hanging it on the hook behind the bathroom door. "I _love _it. Thank you," I said. "I'm supposed to wear this tonight?" I asked, looking at the dress again. "Mmhm," he sang, leaving the bathroom. I proceeded to take a shower. I figured it would make me feel better. After I had got out of the shower I did my usual. I blow dried my hair, caked on makeup and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, and I really did love it.

I poked my head out of the bathroom door to see if Jack was around. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the news, knees apart with his elbows resting atop them. I slowly stepped out of the bathroom, as Jack cocked his head to the side to look at me. He eyes narrowed and that familiar leer was back. He quickly got up, but slowly walked over to me, his eyes moving up and down my body. I think I heard him chuckle to himself slightly. I put my hand on my hip, returning his gaze, as he circled around me. For a moment, our eyes locked, and we were silent. It was a very strange feeling, but it felt good indeed. Jack went to stand behind me, and I felt his breath on my neck. He moved some of my hair aside and began whispering into my ear. "You always look so fuckable." I felt his tongue trace my earlobe and shivered. His voice was very seductive and raspy. "When we get back here tonight I'm gonna-

We were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Jack inhaled quickly and growled into my ear. I felt bad for whoever was on the other side of that door. Jack flung the door open carelessly, and gave poor Bear the coldest glare I had every seen. "My you're early," Jack said in a sarcastically cheerful voice. "Sorry, boss. Phil wants us there for 5 instead of 6," Bear explained. Jack looked over to the clock and rolled his eyes. I noticed that it was time to go, and stared at the large clock on the wall. "Tiffany!" Jack yelled, trying to get my attention. "Hm?" I mumbled, looking at Jack. I didn't even notice that he had asked me if I was ready. Jack had an unsure expression on his face, walking over to me. He put his face right to mine. "Everything ok with you?" he hissed, pointing to his head. "Yeah, sorry," I apologized, snapping out of that auto-pilot feeling. He studied my face for a second, then walked over to the door. I don't know why that happens to me. Sometimes I feel sort of out-of-body. It's been happening more than usual lately. I hoped that this wouldn't get me into trouble someday.

Bear drove us straight to Phil's house. Phil was sitting out back on the deck, with Nicole next to him. They each had a drink in hand. Phil looked a little rough and had an expressionless face. "Jack and Miss Tiffany!" he greeted, setting his drink on the table and standing. Nicole just sat there looking confused to see us. She was probably drunk. "Please, sit," Phil insisted, extending his arm to the two available chairs. Bear stood behind us as we sat down. Phil looked over to me. "Now, I'm sure Jack has explained your business tonight, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Excellent," Phil said before taking a sip of his drink. A moment later, a lady came outside, and handed me a glass of Jack and Coke. "You read my mind," I smiled. Jack, of course, never drank anything.

"The party will take place at Jean Chiappe's home. I will need you to search the place," Phil explained. "And, I'm looking for a safe, right?" I asked, remembering what Jack had told me earlier. "Yes. A large black safe, with this symbol on it," Phil said, showing me a tattoo on his wrist. "CBM?" I recited. "Yes. Chiappe Brothers Mafia. My 4 brothers all have identical tattoos." I blinked. "So let me get this straight. One of your _brothers _is stealing from you?" I asked. "Correct," Phil stated grimly. "I believe Jean has it, but I have to be sure. Here is a floor plan of the house," Phil said, handing me a bunch of papers stapled together neatly. "Oh, and Miss Tiffany, there will be a great reward if you find my safe," Phil said, smiling at me. "You know, It's not the money that I'm really worried about. It's the fact that one of my own kin stole from me. It disappoints me greatly," Phil stated, before getting up.

Jack and Phil walked over to the other side of the back deck to talk, leaving me and Nicole sitting together at the table. I looked over to Nicole, who didn't look so intoxicated anymore, but scared out of her mind. "He's going to kill whoever has that safe, isn't he?" She asked me, staring off into space. She looked antsy and I wanted to know why. I got up out of my chair, and squatted next to hers. I tried to get Nicole to look at me. "Do you know who has that safe?" I asked quietly. Her eyes darted to mine. "How would I know?!" she screamed. "Are you accusing _me_ or something?"Her reaction was completely unexpected. Why would she act so defensive? I stood up immediately. Jack and Phil had made their way over to us. Jack raised his eyebrows at me. "What's going on here?" Phil demanded. I crossed my arms. "She knows something," I said, cocking my head towards Nicole. "Phil! She's lying!" Nicole protested. Phil sighed heavily and rubbed his head. "I hope that's true," he said grimly. "Of course it's true!" she screamed. "She got spooked after you walked away. I _know _she knows something," I said. "Nicole. Start talking. _Now_," Phil said, walking over to stand in front of her. "I can make her talk," I said deviously. Jack chuckled to himself. Nicole began screaming profanities at me. I chugged the rest of my drink. She was starting to annoy me. I could see that Phil was thinking.

Before I could blink, Phil had pulled out a small handgun from his coat and out the barrel against Nicole's temple, making her protesting come to a stop, but her screams at a maximum. I went to stand behind Jack and Bear. Jack looked back at me, confused. "I don't want brain and shit on my dress!" I whispered. Nicole tried to make a run for it, but was yanked back into her seat by Phil. It looked like he had pulled some of her hair out. "Tell me what you know, or I will end you right here," Phil threatened, in a sinister voice. He had no expression on his face. Nicole's mascara had bled all down her face, and her voice was barely legible. She looked pretty pathetic from my point-of-view. "Louder!" Phil yelled, pressing the gun into her head. "I don't know anything!" she sobbed. That was the last thing Nicole said before Phil squeezed the trigger and her lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

Jack cleared his throat after a couple of seconds had went by. "Well, ah, (he smack his lips) That's a shame," he said mockingly. Phil stormed into the house. I nudged Jack. "She was a waste of space anyway," he said. "What if she had the safe?" I asked. Jack shook his head. "She was already loaded. Plus, she didn't have the balls." He had a point. It still didn't explain her previous reaction. "You're right, but she knew who had it. I could've beat it out of her," I said. "That's the thing about Phil. He's trigger happy. I knew he'd shoot her before he got anything out of her," Jack shrugged. At this moment, Phil came back outside with a new outfit on, and a despicable frown. A young man I had never seen before was with him. Phil instructed him to 'clean up the mess on the ground.' "Let's go," he ordered, then lead us around to the front of the house. We got into our car and followed Phil to Jean's house, which was packed already. We parked next to Phil and got out of the car. I could see that Phil was trying hard to gather himself. Perhaps he was fond of Nicole, maybe he even loved her. Jack looked at me and rolled his eyes. "We will go inside together," Phil said to me. I looked back to Jack. "You coming?" I asked. "I'll, uh, be around," he said, winking at me.

Phil and I entered the house. We were immediately greeted by two of his brothers. ( I had noticed the matching tattoos.) "Is this your new play thing, Phil?" one of them asked. Phil laughed a little, while a made a face of disgust. "No, no. This is a dear friend, Miss Tiffany," Phil said, showcasing me with his hands on my shoulders. "These are my brothers, Charles and Jean." "Nice to meet you both," I lied, shaking their hands. Jean must have been the Fabio of the bunch. Instead of shaking my hand, he kissed it. I wanted to throw up. Jean had a French accent, but Charles did not. Charles brought us into the kitchen, where we all sat down to have a drink. I passed on the drink and excused myself to the bathroom. After I pretended to listen to Jean's directions, I headed upstairs nonchalantly. I searched a few rooms, before I got to the master bedroom. I didn't see a safe, but I figured that it would be hidden somewhere. I immediately began to look behind picture frames, closets, and anywhere I could think of. I was running out of places to look and it frustrated me. I heard a noise behind me and stopped in my tracks. "Well, well. What have we here?" I heard from behind me, in a stupid French accent. It was Jean. I turned around, and realized that I was right. He eyed me up and down, smiling. "You know, I've never been with an _American woman_," he said. I was getting sick of this guy.

For once, I didn't know what to say or do. All I could think about was how dumb his voice sounded, and how he got women speaking that way. He advanced towards me and put his hand out to touch me. I swatted him away. "I don't remember giving you permission to touch me," I said coldly. Jean laughed and came at me again, this time with more force. "Come on, don't you want to sleep with a very rich man?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I laughed in his face. "Your money doesn't impress me. Now if you'll excuse me," I said trying to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Let me go, _now_," I ordered. He did not comply. He grabbed my other arm and forced me down onto the bed. "You're going to regret this later!" I screamed into his face. He only laughed. One of his hands held me down, while the other was unfastening his belt. I took this opportunity, and grabbed my Cupid out of my bra and in one quick motion, brought the blade into his stomach. He stumbled backwards, calling me a bitch. He came at me and backhanded me. It felt like he had slapped the sense out of me. I cowered, instead of running for the door.

As Jean began to make his way toward me again, I saw 2 figures behind him. Bear grabbed Jean, and punched him in the nose. Jack came over to me and put his hand on my face. His eyes looked crazy. "Did he hurt you?" he asked me. I nodded and a tear rolled down my cheek. "That jerk tried to have sex with me!" I said, shooting a cold stare towards Jean. Jack touched my cheek again, then stood up and turned to face Jean. Bear had tied him to a chair. Jack turned around to look at Bear. "Get her out of here."

**Hope this wasn't complete garbage. :P Chapter 12. should take place in Gotham. PEACE!**

**xMBUNNYx**


End file.
